


The Moral Arc

by BadAshWolf



Series: Burdened with Glorious Purpose [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, M/M, Minor Violence, Rating May Change, Science Bros, Sexual Content, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAshWolf/pseuds/BadAshWolf
Summary: The moral arc of the universe is long, but it bends towards justice. MLKThe fallen Prince of Asgard walks down a path he landed on, but never chose. The Midgardian of Iron choose a path more interesting than subservient secrets born from pride and control.Many forks in the road will follow, the board is set, and the pieces are moving...And what will become of the mutated who risked it all for knowledge and the mutant who would risk it all for true freedom.“There is no better than adversity. Every defeat, every heartbreak, every loss, contains its own seed, its own lesson on how to improve your performance next time.”— Malcolm X
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Burdened with Glorious Purpose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083584
Comments: 73
Kudos: 108





	1. There Came a Day

  
  
  


Prologue

Space smells distinct, weird... metallic. Endless distant and impossibly far stars break up the endless void, in the space between all things. In the farthest corner of the endlessness, there is a staircase that ascends to the throne. It is just barely lit by the dullest of pale blue crystals. Foot soldiers in armor push a figure up the stairs, and the figure stumbles before being dragged to its feet once more. The figure doesn’t make a sound, which the foot soldiers are amused by. Perhaps they finally pulled the last of the screams, the last of the silver words, from its mouth. When they reach the landing, the figure’s legs give out once more. This time, no one pushes him to stand.

There had been so much darkness that the blue light of the staff is nearly blinding, and the figure winces as the figure’s face is illuminated. He understands what comes next and climbs to his feet. He seems tall but hunched over, his head bowed slightly as the camera pans around and catches on his face once more. His face is full of bruises and scars that seemed to go down past the torn and ragged clothes he is wearing. The same ones he fell through forever in, the ones that once marked him as a Prince. The same ones torn through to reach his skin, then through his skin, so very many times. Where once his face was an indifferent and entitled mask, it now only shows obedience, abit calculated. 

There's tightness around his eyes but he offers no words. Figures around him begin to mutter, some in the back lowly whisper threats, promises to make him speak promises. A low, raspy voice next to the figure steps forward while kneeling before the throne and speaks, “He is ready, the Tesseract has awoken on a tiny planet. He is ready to lead, and our forces can follow.”

A booming voice echoes around, coming from the throne and the titan sitting before his army leans forward to speak. “Tiny Prince, fallen son of Asgard...the one so easily forgotten and cast away. Do you have it in you to reign and conquer once more? Or should I leave you to the tender care of the Other for another eternity?” The figure is still, staring fixedly into the brightest light he has seen since forever since he fell. He understands that while he is not being offered a choice, he sighs the smallest breath of relief. He understands he is still not yet safe. _Will never be safe, will never be free…_ A voice, possibly his own voice, warns in his head... The torment is finally over, for now. _Because you are weak, you are broken…_ The voice counters, possibly his voice counters. _This is the only way._ And he takes the staff and nods. “There is work to be done, and I will succeed.” replies Loki, the fallen Prince of Asgard. 

  
Somewhere else entirely.  
  


Tony Stark was walking to his helicopter on top of a building called the “Joint Dark Energy Division.” Well, not a Stark made aircraft, but the men in black barely let his person enter the airspace of a not at all secret base, much less something that could do some damage. As far as they were aware, Tony was nothing without his bulky tech. Tech he made sure seemed quite obvious, tech he would never be able to smuggle in on his person, and certainly not on a watch or a phone. _Idiots,_ he muttered in his head. He saw someone walk around the helicopter, and walk towards him. “How many superhero meetings does SHIELD have on a given day, exactly?” He muttered aloud, under his breath. 

In the right amount of context, the words he next called to the figure made perfect sense. In context, he was leaving a meeting that appeared to be some sort of interview for a secret club Fury was putting together. He would not have bothered, but there was more JARVIS could do if he was on site, the firewalls thinner thanks to good old fashioned wi-fi necessity. The initial digging JARVIS had done to the shadow organization had been interesting, after the fiasco with Natalie he was curious how many pies they had fingers in. After a few minutes into the sham of a meeting, his phone pinged obnoxiously (because as he told Fury, Tony Stark doesn’t silence his phone for anyone.) It was also how he knew that Fury was making notes about separating Stark from his suit, and how they were trying to hack his own technology in return to see what he was currently capable of. Figuring his defenses were lowered if he was away from his own home base. It was a quite delicious definition of irony. It was a good test of the counter tech abilities Fury had at his command, and frankly, Tony was insulted by the lack of finesse. Better for him, but still.

Clearly they underestimated JARVIS, something the AI was somehow able to input sass on in short text alerts on his phone. JARVIS also mentioned he was able to build backdoors into most of the secure databases SHIELD had involving some interesting things. Stark was so eager to spend time in his lab going over it that he cut the meeting short, saying that he had a rather pressing date with some twins and he would really have to get going. Judging by the vein in Fury’s forehead, Stark was anticipating a new hobby in stressing the man out.

Therefore, it made perfect sense that he called out to the obnoxiously dressed figure, “Hope you have better luck than I do, long legs. They really don’t know how to play well with others.”

The figure stopped a few feet away and tensed. Tony thought the magic wand and horns were a bit obnoxious, but he could certainly wear it well. Tony gestured over his shoulder at the door he just walked through that closed behind him. “They’re all yours," He started slowly, with a slowly growing smirk on his face, "Though, I’d suggest keeping a tight grip on your wand though, they tend to get grabby at shiny things to add to their collection.” _Not that I wouldn't mind a hand on it as well..._ Stark was nothing but oppertunistic, and if he weren't so distracted by the pandora's box of information JARVIS had for him, he might stop and see what his oppertunity might be with the tall but captivating figure passing him by.

Putting a trademark smirk on as he put the sunglasses he’s been holding on his face and kept walking. Not tuning back, he calls out over his shoulder, “And watch out for the one eyed guy, he’s a sneaky one” and he got on his helicopter which took off within moments.

Leaning up to the second agent in the seat, he offered a wad of bills with the request of a drink. After scoffing, and counting the money, Tony was handed a flask of something and sat back to have a drink on the way home. There was much to be done with the clean energy initiative his company was working on, and he settled in to scan through his phone, eyebrows raised as he drank whatever emergency stock the agent on board. _What bees are in your bonnet, Fury?_

  
  
  


Back on the ground, the figure tilted his head in confusion, in curiosity, watching the Migardian walk away and get into the metal transporter and lift off. He certainly didn’t have what he was here for, but how curious. His eyes shifted aqua for a moment before settling on glowing blue and then turned back and grinned widely before walking up to the door and pulling it off at the hinges.

Inside the base, there is silence for a few minutes before chaos descends and the air is full of gunshots, level by level.

Much further down in the base, when news has quickly traveled, one scientists asks “Is this the end of the world or a drill?” as mass evacuation is beginning around him. Helicopters and trucks begin to get loaded full of resources deemed mobile enough to travel. Technicians are running past, holding life’s work and essentials. There is a darker skinned man with an eyepatch staring off in the lowest floor, asking lowly “How bad is it?”

He is looking down at a tablet in his hand, which only an hour before had been live progress of the hacking of a potential ally or liability. He had doubts the data being gathered was even genuine. But his definition of dangerous was beginning to change. The agents nearby cannot see what he is looking at, and do not dare to lean in. He stares with a stony expression as the CCTV footage of the floors above show agents shooting agents, and a figure walking between them.

One named Agent Hill says, “Sir...the device just turned itself on... how is that possible?” The dark skinned man outwardly ignored her and turns to the shorter agent asking, “How long?” The man, Agent Coulson replies, “Director Fury. the campus should be clear in a half hour.” 

The air is not comforting, this does not seem to be helpful. 

The same scientist, one with an extraordinarily high level of clearance, named Erik Selvig types on his keyboard and the monitor he is sitting before flashes. Suddenly, the device in the middle of the room, a large machine holding the Tesseract sparks and a scientist monitoring it jumps back. “Tell me Selvig, what are the chances that this malfunction and the fact that my agents are engaging in a civil war above us are a coincidence?” The older scientists tenses his face pales even more. Fury sighs and grimaces, “I thought s-” But he is cut as the Tesseract thunders and shakes the entire facility.

Both Agent Coulson nearby, and Maria Hill who left the room to investigate the situation topside, feel the tremors. The cube glows brighter and emits a ring of light, and builds like a beam, similar to the Bifrost bridge. The power hits the edge of the platform, and begins to form a vortex, which becomes a portal. Space appears through the portal, and a gust of blue energy knocks people back. The cloud shoots to the ceiling, and the portal on the platform opens up as Loki steps through. The portal vanishes, and Loki grins at everyone, holding his spear. He frowns as he sees them looking at him. 

Fury immediately draws his weapon and aims, “Sir please put down the spear,” and immediately fires off two shots. But, it seems to either bounce off his strange leather but bullet proof armor or absorb into whatever plates are underneath it. Fury can’t get a good read on the armor, it’s happening too quickly.

Loki responds with firing a blast of blue energy from his spear. Everyone shoots at Loki, but the bullets deflect off of him. Loki immediately takes down everyone shooting at him easily, with knives and energy blasts from his sceptre. He pauses, grinning, and looks to who will attack him next. He sees a man in less armor holding a bow in one hand reaching for a dagger and leaping at him to attack him, but Loki grabs his wrist, disarming him. 

Even in this state, Loki is surprised he can feel respect for these pathetic creatures and compliments him, “You have heart.” Knowing he can be useful, someone this close to the cube might have more knowledge of this planet’s defenses, raises his spear to the man he has grappled. Loki places the tip of the spear against Barton's chest. Barton's eye glow black, and he stops resisting. Loki begins controlling other agents around the room as he did many floors above. Fury sneak up, grabs the Tesseract, and places it in a briefcase, trying to sneak out while the agents shoot each other.

Loki mutters dangerously, “Yes, I recently heard that you are quite sneaky,' and raises his voice to add, "Please don't. I still need that.”

Fury stilled, hands gripping the suitcase, still trying to control the situation. “This doesn't have to get any messier.” This only pulls a mad grin to the fallen Prince who replies, “Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard after all.” This causes the scientist, who’d be hiding behind multi-billion dollar equipment to save his life from the flying bullets and arrows, to peek out and call, “Loki? Brother of Thor? We have no quarrel with your people.”

Loki turns to look at the scientists, and smugly resorts, “An ant had no quarrel with a boot.

Nick Fury: You planning to step on us?” He asks, taking the clear head shot he was given as Loki turned away from him. The bullet goes through him, and strikes the machinery mere inches from Selvages head as a voice standing directly behind him says, “Migardians, you do not even understand what befalls you now. Misfortune rolls downhill.” And as he feels an iron-like grip crush his hand he dropped the briefcase instinctively. Faster than his eye could trace, the pale hand grabs the briefcase handle and the entire thing and Loki vanish.

The agents in the room seem to gather their minds, and look horrified as they rush to the sides of their fallen comrades, apologizing. Unsure of what just happened but taking the moment for what it appeared to be, Fury turns to Coulson and says, “get ahold of tony stark immediately. Shouldn’t be hard to track him down, his name is on a building nowadays.”

The invisible Loki smirks and teleports himself, his new archer, and the tesseract away..for the next step.

Days pass.

And a far away place, in a red and yellow suit Tony Stark is cutting a pipeline transport with a laser cutter coming from his hand, he’s placing something that looks like an energy reactor, and after a few more minutes of adjusting, it lights and up he flies out and flies back towards his tower. Stark talks aloud, confident his com is live, “We are good on this end, the rest is up to you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay awhile, and listen! Kudos and reviews really help me craft the narrative going forward, so even if you're curious to keep it going please let me know!


	2. Continued Divergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days pass, and pieces move across the chessboard in different patterns towards a similar end.

Another successful night stopping various crimes around his general neighborhood as he tests out various new features of his latest updates. Let Fury choke on that, not hero material indeed. He lands on the upper deck balcony and walks through the open door and waits. He went over this a few times with the bots, he reminds himself. these bots are still learning… He again reminds himself. 

And then finally, his precious boy approaches holding a fire extinguisher which quickly throws it to the side after a leveled glare and firm shake of head from its maker. The bot rolls forward, pincer out and tries to remove pieces as they had practiced. It takes him a few tries to get the arms off, and he hands it off to one of the devices JARVIS has automated from the floor. It takes him much longer to get the parts on Stark’s torso off, who winces at each scrape as DUM-E tries its best to get his chest piece off in...one piece…

“Sir, if I may?” And Stark tells himself that he does not feel guilty as he nods and Jarvis engages devices under the floor that effortlessly remove the rest of his armor and store it, gently pushing the bot back in the process. DUM-E clutches the part of the chest piece in its pincers and rolls backwards as one of Jarvis’s “arms” reaches for it. Stark is fairly sure he might never see it again. _Well, time to make some upgrades anyway._

“Hey Jarvis, better move up priority on finishing up the Mark 7.” Stark says to the room, it’s almost done but...might as well finish it in case he needs a suit sooner than later. He walks to the elevator to go down to a workshop but as the doors open, Pepper is standing there and she looks frazzled and holding something in her hand. 

He makes a show of looking behind her, then behind himself out the window. “What’s wrong Pep? Is it the end of the world? JARVIS, skip to the end of the new suit, her face looks serious” Stark rambles, and hears a note of affirmation from his AI. 

Pepper rolls her eyes while shaking her head. “Agent Colson is here. Of SHIELD...You remember SHIELD right Tony? The agency you’ve been ignoring for days?” Stark remembers, what a concerningly resting cheerful face that guy has. Bet he doesn’t need help getting into and out of his suit though.

Stark shakes his head, realizing he should have already made a suit that will do this automatically and replies, “I am absolutely not here... There is no way I am currently present. Cut him out Jarvis I have something else to do. Tell him my dance card has filled up and I’m no longer interested.” 

The tall blonde woman stares back, with the files in her hand... _Had she been holding those the entire time?_ the files that have been forwarded to her numerous days prior. She understands this is a potential situation and sighs, “No JARVIS..Hold that message.” 

The AI immedatly assents, “Yes Miss Potts.” And Stark gasps in betrayal. “How dare you Pepper, you turn my own son against me?” Pepper raises a hand to rub the bridge of her nose, and replies “You cannot just ignore SHIELD forever, they can become problematic. I’ll meet him downstairs Tony, it could be important.”

Tony shakes his head, “Absolutely not, you’ll end up in the back of a van. I am not clearing my schedule to come rescue you from some black ops base.” Pepper, one of his closest...only… friends raises an eyebrow and purses her lips. “Tony, they couldn’t handle me for long” Stark knows this, she handles most of the bureaucratic bullshit of the multi-billion dollar company. And without her, _he_ would have to. Fortunately, or unfortunately, his AI chimes in.

“And I will be making sure she does not leave unless she desires it, Sir.” 

Tony sighs and nods, “You two need to stop teaming up on me…” He trusts the two of them to conquer the world if they really wanted to, they've pulled him back from the end of his several times. And he agreed in a way, better to pacify SHIELD in his own lair where he and his is at their strongest. Soon JARVIS will be done decrypting the batch of information he picked out of SHIELD when he was there a few days ago, and he will have even more information to do on.

Pepper leaves and goes down stairs. Tony walks over for himself a drink and he sits down, drinks it, and then he pours another drink. But he gets a weird feeling on the back of his neck the longer he sits at his bar. 

Tony Stark is often being watched, there is usually someone or something around him. Either people, or his AI. Pepper is over often, without her he would not have it together enough to hold this company together. And his AI around him is warmer, more analytical. He still feels that. Tony cannot help it feels if he is surrounded by the people kind, as if something is watching him. He looks around aware that he has not had enough to drink to be feeling this strange... But he cannot help it feels if he was being watched. “Jarvis who is in this room? “

“Sire? Besides yourself I am not recording any life signs.” 

“Well, that makes this concerning...either I’m going mad or you’re going soft. Either way, this is dangerous.” And he looks up, over to a spot near the windows, just above where he knows his name outlines his building as lights case a dim highlight on the balcony. He stares into the dark glass that mirrors the large living area illuminated by the lights for several minutes longer before shaking his head. 

Too much time in the lab, maybe. He turns in his chair, and sips the rest of that drink..before shaking his head again and getting up. “Time to get out of my own head Jarvis.”

“Sir?”

“I’m going out.”

“Of course sire, and which car should I prepare?" There is a brief pause, and the completely artificial tone softens somehow before adding, "Also DUM-E wishes to give you something.” Stark hears the bot approaching and turns to see it holding the bracelets he’d left down in his workshop for JARVIS to paint and run final diagnostics. The bot rolled up and offered them, somehow seeming bashful despite being mostly a robotic arm on rollers and handed them over tenderly held in three pincers. Stark should really curb his anthropomorphism, but they seemed to grow more expressive by the day.

“Which car indeed…” He mused before attaching the bracelets and twisting them to activate. The first donning of this armor went well, and it felt secure enough. One way to test it...JARVIS because to thrum in concern, but Stark scoffed in his suit, emboldened by the scotch and trust in his AI of the final diagnostics. He then walks out to a balcony, turning his head to look at the spot that he had been so sure felt weird before leaning over and falling off the edge. After a few seconds of adjusting for the slightly different angles and power of the four additional systems, before he leveled out and was flying towards one of his favorite bars in the area. It flew perfectly, though it was a bit stockier than his last suit. He felt more hardware and thrusters would help with the speed issue. He adjusted this suit to de-accelerate from higher speeds more smoothly and is pleased with the results. Stark lands in their helicopter pad and disengage the suit by leaning over and twisting his bracelets to fold it into a suitcase of sorts. 

Now in just his much more versatile three piece suit, he walks towards the elevator doors and presses the down before walking in and humming an Ac/Dc song under his breath, he stuffs the suit above the emergency hatch in the elevator because it seems funny at the time and doesn't feel like lugging it through the bar.

Two pinpricks of shifting aqua to green to blue eyes narrowed in contemplation before a grin began to curl across a face obscured in the darkness at the corner of the roof.  
  


Stark likes this bar, it’s expensive enough that most media groups won’t foot the bill to sneak reporters in, and it tends to have anything going, just don’t break stuff nature in the VIP room. He downs a few more single malt scotch in fast enough succession that he feels solidly in a pleasant alcohol based euphoria. He checks his phone to make sure that he won’t be needed to storm any SHIELD bases to get Pepper back, which he would certainly have to do post haste because otherwise he would have to start attending the early morning meetings. 

The bar itself is somewhat busy, considering whatever weekday it was currently. He had Pepper for keeping track of such menial tasks. There was a lot of marble granite, and the waitstaff was dressed in all black with accented thread that glowed under the various shifting UV lights lining the paths between booths and tables. He has a few conversations with a few different women at the bar who were all so incredibly boring, not even the scotch helped. So he walked over to an empty booth and sat down, opening his phone and scanning through old designs. A beautiful woman with straight black hair in a dark dress with green tassels approached him with the same type of drink he’d been ordering all night. She didn’t speak, but raised a sharp eyebrow and offered one glass before sitting down in the booth next to him.

“Points for boldness, sweetheart. The drink’s a nice tough though, observant are we?” He offers, sparing a moment to run his eyes over her figure. When he raises his gaze from her ample...personality, he meets a strangely captivating abit amused glare. She mutters a few words which he can’t catch and he finds his phone far more interesting and goes back to swiping through his phone through design plans that wouldn’t make much sense to some woman in a club anyway. 

After a little while of sitting there, the drinks from earlier and the scotch he’d had since sitting down, were giving him a rather pressing issue he couldn’t ignore. He apologized to the woman who'd slowly and indiscernibly begun to press into his side to peer at his phone, and shuffled off to the gentleman’s room, or rather, one of the gender neutral bathrooms. A club this lofty had personal bathrooms, and he entered one and stepped up to the urinal.

After a few blissfully relieving moments, as the pressure on his bladder wains, he steps back and makes himself decent before washing his hands. In the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow move behind him. Yelling, he jumped back and turned around. But there was no one there, the ten by ten room with porcelain counters and a couch for some reason was completely empty except for him. _What the fuck is in that Scotch?_ Stark wondered to himself, he looked back into the mirror and shook his head again. He was rather distracted, and his head felt strange and swung the door open wildly. Judging by the stilted movement and corresponding thud, it hit someone. 

As the door swung slowly back, Stark quickly moved out of the bathroom around the door to put a hand on the extraordinarily tall man he’d accosted accidentally. “Whoa buddy, my bad! Standing a little close to the door huh? Rooms free now, if you aren’t concussed?” Honestly the racing of his heart at possibly hurting someone was making his head feel a little fuzzy, because it seemed like the guy moved very quickly to push him into the wall. 

“Alright, Jesus! It was an accident! I’ll even pay for a checkup if you’re feeling that bothered!” His mind began racing, Pepper would be so disappointed if he got into a bar fight. He almost regretted leaving his suit in the elevator, because this guy was strong. Very strong. It wouldn’t do to give Fury more ammunition against him and his tech. But...getting a good look at the man's face…

“Hey! It’s you! I know you...I think?” Stark said, still pressed into the wall. His hands went from tense fists to putting his right hand on the front of the other figure’s jacket. A fairly nice suit with a green vest and… “Tassels too huh? Must be a new fashion I missed. Gotta say, bright eyes, you really know how to work all sorts of suits.”

The figure tilted his head in confusion, and the grip he had on Stark's shoulders got a bit painful. Stark narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin up. “Alright well, I like it rough on occasion but I gotta say, foreplay is everything which includes talking and enthusiastic consent. How about you lessen up a bit before things get even more awkward?”

He could feel the figure adjust his stance, as if he was reaching something before someone knocked into his back in their efforts to get into the door. For the second time, Star assumes, the door once again slammed into the figure he met on top of SHIELD’s building. Though this time, it pushed the figure into Stark and well...now he had an armful on something that felt much heavier than it looked. His head fell down a few inches against Stark's shoulder and then Stark felt a growl into his neck and couldn’t help the smallest groan escape his mouth as blood rushed very south. Considering how close to him the figure was now, it was pretty evident how much Stark liked his neck to be touched and breathed on.

Seconds dragged on, and Stark could only hear his own heartbeat and feel slight growling on his neck. Stark wasn’t sure if he should be alarmed by being held against a wall by some sort of strong maniac of Fury’s or suggesting they move into the next available bathroom to further this along. The message his brain was getting was that Adrenalin was good, and the message his heart was getting was that blood flow was good, and Stark was finding himself extremely hard. He chanced pushing his hips forward to test the waters and he finally got a reaction. The figures hands now gripping his sides, tightened again before releasing. The figure then stepped back, but radiated tension as he stood a bit hunched in. _Well, that was a bit disappointing_.

“Rather curious meeting this is, though I can see why you left the horns at home...what exactly are the chances that we’d meet on a roof a few days ago and then in a random, a bit fancy, club on the other side of the state? What's even your name?”

Whoever was in the bathroom opened the door again and as the figure had apparently learned to back out of the way as the door swung wildly to the side and blocked his view of the figure for only a moment. By the time it swung back in the other direction, the figure was gone. 

“Oh, interesting trick that was.” Stark said while scratching his goatee. The figure who sung the door open stilled, “You look just like-" Cutting him off, he distractedly muttered, “I get that a lot.” Proceeding to turn his back on the entire weird exchange, he walked back to the front of the club. Stark made sure to avoid even glancing over to where they had been sitting and he tossed a few large bills down on a passing waiter’s plate and gestured behind him.

"This is for me and the lady I was with, tell her something good about me leaving. Hero business or something, make it good.” He ignored the look of confusion the waiter shot over his head, and walked towards the same elevator he’d entered in before taking it to the roof. The waiter looked from the closing elevator doors to the empty booth and back again, before shrugging and walking to the tablet register to close the tab, and kept the change as a tip for dealing with yet another eccentric rich guy. 

Grabbing the stowed briefcase, he leaned over to engage the cuffs, feeling a little dizzy as his scotch infused blood rushed into his head. It was a short trip, and he’d flown more intoxicated than this. Plus, JARVIS could do most of the work anyway. The flight was uneventful, and Stark pretended he didn’t hear notes of concern in his AI as he found himself nearing his tower before walking in and disengaging the suit. 

“Well, that was an interesting night for sure JARVIS...” before collapsing in bed, his clock saying it was nearly dawn and his minded faded to black. A few hours pass where Stark is lost to the dreamless sleep of the intoxicated. Then something unusual happens.

Sleep paralysis is nothing new to the billionaire, it happens especially after drinking however this time there is a very strange voice with a very strange accent. Feels himself being held down but he’s not sure why he opens his eyes to continue the weird lucid dream. 

As it was, he could only see darkness, but somewhere in the center of the void there was two strange tiny lights that shifts between blue and almost aqua and then closer to green. He hears the voice speak again and this time he can start to make out some words as the voice gets closer, towards his right ear. 

“Tell me Prince of Midgard, because all I have seen are backwater tricks... Why are you their salvation at the end? What threat could you pose?” 


	3. Meditation and Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night and day continues.

““Tell me Prince of Midgard, because all I have seen are backwater tricks... Why are you their salvation at the end? What threat could you pose?”

Stark feels a burst of adrenaline, and his eyes search for a body to go along with the voice and bright lights...eyes? But there’s nothing there. He reaches up, a bit sluggish, and finds nothing. 

“Prince of...what?” He asks, voice raspy with sleep. His hands fall back to the bed for a moment. He feels the familiar sheets underneath him... gripping the silk for a moment for a sense of familiarity and security, he raises his arms back up to reach out towards the figure that he cannot find. “Who...where are you?” And then the voice speaks again.

“I’m everywhere…” And for a moment, he sees another set of eyes, and then another. There’s almost a dozen after a few moments, and the voices echo, “Prince of Milgard…why you? Tell me...”

Stark is used to strange dreams, but this one is a bit different. Ever since Afghanistan, he’s dreamt of being restrained in all sorts of manners in fear for his life. This is not quite like that. It’s almost like there are many hands holding down his arms and legs. In fact, it feels like another sort of dream entirely, one his mind is all too happy to redirect to, something far more enjoyable than torture and fear. A Stark trademarked defense mechanism. 

Stark has had enough dreams where he’s awoken in bed with another person or people that the blood that was racing through his brain begins to get rerouted, and he can feel his already fuzzy head grow warmer, and he lowers one of the hands that was reaching out towards the voice, to adjust himself under the sheets, or to get a bit of friction. 

The pressure on him lessens, which was actually a bit disappointing. The voice stills in its increasingly threatening tone. “What...what are you doing midgardian?” Through the darkness, one set of eyes, the closest one. gets even closer. From the blue light of his arc reactor, he can see the faintest glow reflected in a face. An attractive and familiar face, but now that he’s started something, he doesn’t really feel he should stop. 

Stark smirks and lifts a hand to behind where the glow is showing a face, before grabbing something that certainly felt like long hair and tugging back on it. “It’s you again… last time you did a bit more than this...so I suppose I’ll finish something you started, is that why you;re here? To watch?” Stark’s dreams are usually more interactive with whoever he’s imaginaning, and now he’s feeling a bit voyeuristic. Besides, this is hardly the first dream he's had of the lithe figure. 

“I don’t…” the voice responds, unsure and confused before continuing… “You’re just another that will kneel before me....” 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, usually I'd get you a drink first.” While still interested, Stark is getting frustrated that he can’t get the figure to move at all, and the figures in his dreams typically did a rather lot of moving.  So he tilts his head to the side and leans as far forward as he can until his nose bumps into a smooth skin. Remembering vaguely how strong the hands holding him down were, Stark grins to himself and bites down into the neck as hard as he can. He regrets this after a moment because he usually holds back more, not getting animalistic without a discussion beforehand unless he’s drunk. 

And who dreams of being drunk? As his mind fuzzes and the feeling of the figure dissipates, his hand falls down through the empty air. But he swears he heard a surprised gasp that wasn’t his as he falls back and passes out, his last thoughts were  _ wasn’t he already asleep _ ? 

  
  


The figure stands in front of a burning fire. But the fire is blue instead of orange, he stares at it considering strategies long and short term before turning around. The walls are a bronzeish bronze color, with green at the edges and he looks around. It’s similar to what he remembers, though that feels like a lifetime ago. Though now it is mostly a glamour, in a hovel, in some den the archer thought wise. He stares into a mirror, rubbing his neck. If he were at his full power such an ant would never make a mark on him, but he is using so much of his sedr to maintain awareness and heal his internal and external gashes from the mad titans tender care that he left himself open to wounds when unexpected. 

This should not matter, but that was so very interesting of an encounter he can’t help but let the mark remain for now. Prioritizing healing is a gift, and one he must save to keep his mind somewhat above the call of the mind stone in his grasp for now. At least, that’s what he tells himself as he covers the mark with another glamour instead of letting his body heal it. 

It seemed as if the mortal remembered seeing him. Perhaps he should have taken him on the roof before entering the fortress that held the Tesseract.  Perhaps he made a mistake revealing another form of his to the mortal. But after observing him move through women the previous night, it seemed a low effort way to gain more information. The midgardian made little sense to him, and the mind stone pushed him for more results. It’s unlikely the midgardian drew a line between his female form and this one, such tricks were beyond such backwater species and even the one he’d been stolen and adopted into. But still, he was the most interesting ant he'd uncovered so far on this planet.

He hears a quiet knock at the door. And the wards inform him that it is the archer. He waved his hand in the door and it simply disappeared instead of opening in an observable manner, the archer walks in staring at him.. 

“Fury is putting together a team.” The mortal reports monotonously.

Loki would be insulted if he hadn't. And he was aware of one of them, rubbing his neck and grateful for the high collar of the leathers he manifested at the knock. Still, this asset is more aware of midgardians than he is, and asks, “What of them, are they a threat?” He proceeds to  walk out the door towards the room holding the scientists, including a spy he'd placed with Fury long before he made a move that he has secreted away by use of the mind stone and his own Magic’s. 

Down the hallway he observes the wily scientist who named his brother staring wide eyes and making notes around the cube. 

The archer continues speaking, “They’re more likely to fight each other than us. If Fury can get them on track, and he might... They could make some noise.” Loki can hear his tone shift to something that reminded him of Thor speaking of his shield brothers, and the similarity annoyed him. 

“I want to know everything about this Fury, and the team he would call to defend this planet. I would test their mettle. I will not scuttle in shadow, I promised I would rule this world…. or borrow it.” 

Smiling maniacally, eyes glowing blue before shifting to something more blue-green, he turns and walks down the hallway holding the staff. As he crosses the doorway into his room he twists the staff in his hands, confident the gesture will continue to power his will of furthering the scientists and the archer to continue the tasks he charged them with over the past few days. 

Walking deeper into his chamber, he sheds his armor and leathers back to one of his pocket dimensions and wards the door. He sits on his bed atop furs from lands beyond this one, and tries to meditate through the relentless chanting of the other and the mad titan. A thought occurs to him, and he reaches into nothingness and pulls out an apple. He takes a bite of it and feels momentarily calm, his eyes shift to green for a short while and he summons a dagger and cuts the apple in half before sending it back into his pocket. Too soon to root sanity, the voices return and he closes his eyes and whispers back promises, requests for patience. And his night passes. 

  
  


Tony Stark woke up the next morning hungover but that’s fairly typical. He has the faintest memory of being in bed with someone, but as he looks over there’s no one there. But he could’ve sworn... but the memory..no, the dream he had the night before was quickly fleeting, but it felt so....real.

He looks around and then looks up to the ceiling without saying anything.

His AI chimes in. “Sir? The time is approaching noon. The weather is bright, there are few clouds in the sky. Miss Potts is waiting in the living room.”

Stark vaguely remembers that she had insisted on speaking with an agent from SHIELD, and that she would be coming over with the highlights. There was once a time he could call her into his bedroom, or she would freely enter. But those days feel long since passed.

But if he goes out for some breakfast, then it will be acceptable and professional. So he looks over the side of his bed and gathers his pants and a sleeveless shirt that barely dims the light of his arc reactor and walks towards his bedroom door.

Walking through it, not pausing to close it because JARVIS will, or he wont, he hardly keeps secrets from Pepper. She steps in his path by the living area in his penthouse, before the kitchen. _Before breakfast it is then._ He swears he hears the hum of coffee being made, from his AI that really shouldn't be capable of such sarcasm.

She has papers in her hand and he rolls his eyes, “Not even a thumb drive? What year is it, Pepper?” And she holds up a drive in her other hand, saying, “Oh this book comes with pictures don’t worry Tony.” And he sighs, because that means it’s going to be quite the long book indeed.

“So, it’s not a consultation?” He asks before slowly reaching for the thumb drive. Pepper is already shaking her head. No Tony, it’s about the Avenger Initiative, which I officially do not know anything about.” 

Stark, being his own herald to his ego, is hardly suprised they've reconsidered. But forgiving, he is not.

“What was it they called me again, Jarvis? At the same time I was meeting with Fury?” The AI chums in helpfully, “I believe their words were volatile and self obsessed, Sir”

“And that I don’t play well with others, if I remember correctly..” he says with narrowed eyes as he gestures towards one of the documents Jarvis uncovered, blown up in a hologram display where a TV projection would normally be in this room. 

“Agent Coulson says that this isn’t about personalities anymore, Tony this seems serious.” Pepper tries.

He levels an exasperated look at her before he puts the thumb drive in a sectioned off computer tower, because he would hardly willingly plug something SHIELD birthed into JARVIS without scanning it first. After a few minutes of manually scanning for bugs, and removing a few, his eyes widen at the folders. Things he’d suspected, things referenced in code from some digging by JARVIS, but SHIELD was handing him something quite fascinating here. He pressed the screen over the first folder and widened his hand over the monitor to expand the files in that folder at once. 

He exhales slowly through his nose, vaguely impressed by the short videos. “Well, dad’s stories don’t really do it justice.” And he spends a few minutes taking in the various images and videos of Steve Rogers of the Howling Commandos, of the Captain America fame. 

The next folder contains someone even blonder, with muscles that must be larger than Stark's thighs attacking something that looked like a giant version of an unpainted Iron Man suit. Another folder held one image, a strange looking bright blue cube, and the color seemed so familiar. Such a brilliant blue, but he couldn’t place it. 

Pepper began to walk away, towards the elevator. “You have some homework to do, Tony. I’ll be back later with more paperwork.” He waved her off, grateful as always for the buffer she became to his company and the world in general. He assumed that Steve Rogers was out there somewhere, but based on the vague wording, Stark thought the shady organization was either still looking for the ice cube or had found his remains. Based on these videos, it seemed he survived somehow. And the mutant or super powered guy’s file was named Thor….scanning the corresponding file, it seemed like the guy honestly thought he was the living Norse story. _Well, commitment is everything._ But it was a short file, and there wasn’t much else to go on. Stark hadn’t had JARVIS look up lore, so whatever backstory Thor had was a mystery to him.

But he suspected there was something else. Because there was another short video, of a scientist backing away from SHIELD agents in what seemed like a very populated international city before…mutating into something else entirely. The video feed glitched for a few seconds before continuing and showing the large green figure destroying the city block before the agents fired an arsenal that would have made his younger merchant of death self proud. The behemoth to its knees, and the agent kept firing. Eventually, after the beast began to bleed and fall to its hands prone, it shifted back to the scientist that it seemed to have been before and the figure was detained. Something about the framing of the video unsettled Stark. He wondered what became of the scientist and beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of my basic notes for the story so far. Next chapter might be where it starts getting darker. Another scene from the first movie will take place, will it be the original meeting or will another player enter the field and force another interaction? Only the week will tell. Reviews and kudos might push me one way or the other ;) I do love a good tease, and rewards come when earned, pet.


	4. But He Kept It All Inside His Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mind is clearer now  
> At last  
> All too well  
> I can see  
> Where we all  
> Soon will be  
> If you strip away  
> The myth  
> From the man  
> You will see  
> Where we all  
> Soon will be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to take the slow path, for now.

Stark closed the file that SHIELD offered him before he was even partway through. They were offering him visuals without objective context, he was sure of it. He didn’t want to see something he would pass judgement on before he knew more, before JARVIS filled him in on what more they really knew. He unplugged the drive and set it down on the counter near the computer tower and walked towards an elevator that would take him to one of his workshops.

He walks through the doors that open just as he approaches and waits a moment as it closes and he feels the elevator descend down. After a few moments the doors open again and he walks into the chamber of a workshop illuminated in lights and different levels of technology in development and says, “Alright JARVIS, let's start with the scientist…”

As is custom, the hours in the day blur and pass as Stark delves into files he had taken from his failed meeting with Fury. It seems SHIELD is in the business of collecting. There is a newer looking feed of the same scientist strapped down to a table and screaming, near the end of the feed a another figure in hazmat garb begins injecting him with something, and as Stark furrows his eyebrows, the man looks like he’s...growing in size. Not….mutating, but similar to before and after pictures of workout ads. Afterwards, the figure stills. The scientist in the room looks to the camera and begins speaking excitedly, looking away from his subject. The outfitted scientist not strapped down doesn’t see the other begin to shift past the halfway stage into the creature that Stark saw in the other video, during the rampage. The feed cuts out as the scientist screams and the camera is knocked down.

That doesn’t add up, according to the corresponding files, whatever happened to this doctor had been done by his own hand, at least initially. Gamma ray experimentation, tricky business. At least when something of Stark’s went wrong, it just exploded in his face. That seemed preferable to whatever has happened to Doctor Bruce Banner. “Jarvis, run a search for where Banner is now…” After a few seconds, Jarvis chimed in. “No record of Dr Banner can be found after the date of the file creation of his capture. It stands likely…”

“They’ve still got him…” Stark finished grimly.

“Likely, Sir.”

Is that what Fury did? Collected problems he couldn't contain? Perhaps Stark was lucky to have walked out of SHIELD when he did. But would they collect him if he didn’t fall in line with this new Crisis? They couldn’t just be nabbing superheros left and right, the one he met on the roof was free long enough to meet in a bar later on, so perhaps it was just...mutants? 

“Anyone else interesting JARVIS?” There are a few other thumbnails, and he clicks through them curiously, looking for relevant information to whatever issue is on SHIELD's focus at the moment. His hands draw files to different priority folders. There's a school for gifted youngsters outside of Salem, NY. But there's not much information, just a figure of someone in a wheelchair staring consideringly at a camera. 

The next file is a video of what seems to be an underground boxing ring, some short gymnast in blue and red with a mask wrecking a tall brute. There's an attached unsolved crime clipping from some newsrag called the Daily Bugle. But this isn't drawing his attention, there's something at the corner, a brighter image.

As he sees a brighter colors thumbnail, with a vaguely familiar face. Raising an eyebrow, he clinks twice on the file that reads “Loki of Asgard.”

It’s a short clip of the figure he met on the rooftop of the SHIELD building, and then again in the club a few nights ago. But now he’s in a room staring down Fury. A room Stark had not been privy to, it would seem. Scientists, but no one he recognized. “ _ Suit _ scientists,” he said to himself while shuddering, the  _ worst  _ kind. This guy was intense, interesting enough to dream about at least.

Stark scratched his goatee considerately, watching the feed of agents firing at him, and he leaned forward, unsure of when the video was taken. How was he deflecting the bullets, was it in the armor? Was it a mutation? Could the shield have taken another super-powered figure captive? Would Stark be next? Was that what this was? A warning? There was more in the file, but he was distracted by learning quantity, if SHIELD was capturing people, there might be more in what JARVIS uncovered.

And there was.

There’s a video file, buried deep in the SHIELD server. The thumbnail is a photo of a car, some sort of outdated CCTV footage taken at night. The date said 16 December 1991. It looked like there was a car accident. “Sir...I wish to warn you...there is only a brief clip. I was unable to recover any more data.” 

Stark leaned in, his heat beginning to race.  _ I know that road _ . He tapped the screen, above the icon. JARVIS was right, it was a short clip. Just two seconds of the accident that killed his parents, but why would shield have it among it’s deeply encoded files? He created a sub folder and moved the file over, his eye twitched in grief long since buried, before getting up and grabbing a tablet off his desk and walking towards the elevator. If he was going to dwell, might as well do it at a bar.

“Jarvis, if anyone asks or comes knocking, I’m in the workshop going over things and am certainly unavailable. I am not currently leaving to drink and look over files at the bar.” 

There is a pause, and Stark can feel the sense of disapproval before the AI slowly responds, “Yes Sire, of course.” And while he never programmed his AI for such subtle sass, he is very proud of his creation whenever it happens. His babies are learning.

Jumping in his shower that could hold its own party, he washes and shaves before exiting and toweling off. Walking to a wardrobe, he dresses in another suit. He walks towards an elevator and then stills, grabbing a satchel for his tablet just in case he drinks more than he should. Better to have a strange accessory than stupidly pt it down where something could spill on it or it would wander away to be sold to a competitor, Pepper would be furious and there would be paperwork.

It only takes him a minute to decide to head back to the same place he’d gone where he'd encountered the dark haired quiet female who he'd left. Perhaps she would be there again and he could pick up where they'd left off. She was curious, he didn't learn much about her but she was oddly comfortable. Also there was the matter of...Loki "of Asgard". Two birds, one stone.

It was a solid establishment, called the Portrait. He walked over to the bar and ordered a scotch and settled down. The bartender was quick with a refill, and the crowd around him was wealthy enough to not care much for the eccentric billionaire who was more interested in whatever nonsense he was scrolling through, information that blurred unless sitting directly in front of it, than any company.

Though Stark was mostly reading through schematics of weapons that looked troubling familiar, he wasn’t blind. The bartender tonight was rather..symmetrical. It was interesting enough to start to look up and raise an eyebrow in between waiting for his files to upload to the next page. The bartender raises an eyebrow for a drink for myself and hands me another scotch to start. “What’s your name? Come here often?” Stark asked, sometimes the cheesy remarks work the best with his level of charisma behind it, and considered waiting around for him to get off work, if the dark haired woman or Loki didn't show up.

The bartender chuckled, “Dorian...and I suppose so, considering this is my establishment.”

But alas, it was not meant to be as he was busy dealing with other patrons for long enough that he faded from Stark’s interest who went back to looking up the Of Asgard bit he’d seen on two of the files. There was so much strange mythology to sift through, he fell down a wikipedia rabbit hole but not before donating a few million to make the request for donations go away. It wasn’t too much later before he’d clicked though to the Æsir, and the prayers given to what were described as norse gods.

  
  
  


Somewhere else on Midgard, a figure opens his eyes finishing his mediated rest. There is a brushing of something white hot at the back of his mind, and it draws his attention to the scepter laying at his feet. It would seem his pleas for patience were futile.

Right now, it is inevitable, and in his years of existence, he has already begun to forget how life was before this...before his obedience was deemed inevitable. For now, he had a part to play. He leaned forward to grab the item before drawing a breath back and rolling his shoulders, preparing for the task of astral projection. It was a drain on his abilities, considering everything, but even so, it gave him an iota of control over the situation. 

The scepter pulls his mind back into the throne room of that other as a projection, his own magic defending enough to ensure he is fully armed in his horned helmet and armor. Though, it would not be enough if he made a misstep here. He holds back a shudder, the memories of his eternity here are not far enough past where he does not fear being lost here again. Even though he knows just his mind is being summoned back to that place, it is still closer than he would ever like to be again.

Something almost like snow curls in the space around the astral projection of himself walking around the Other, and while he is tense with the role he is to play, the remnant of his true nature curls the edges of his lip in a grimace. A familiar figure steps around an outcropping of rock adorned in armor with gilded wires forming a cage around its mouth appears from the steps.

The armored Other speaks with a crisp and agitated voice, “The Chitauri grow restless without a plaything to occupy their attentions.”

Loki has had some time to recuperate his magics, but is not enough when his mind feels battered and suffocated for every moment he is linked to their lair. So he lets his mask fill his face with confidence and intimation he might not be able to back up for long and states, “ Let them go at themselves. I will lead them into a glorious battle.”

Even on the alien face, the note of disappointed disgust fills its face. “Battle? Against the meager might of the savage rock...Midgard? Earth? Surely our tender care has not weakened you so very much...” The rocks around the Other fill up much of his vision, and it takes the hundreds of years of stillness of mind to focus, to not get lost in claustrophobia.  Loki tenses his face back on Midgard, but his illusion holds its lofty sneer. “Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim.”

Loki stares ahead, the vision stills for a moment, and his true form back on Midgard tilts his head as if hearing his name being muttered with reverence, but his mind is drawn across the galaxy, the silver thread drawn taunt divides his focus. The other senses something and sneers, " Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil.... You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain."

The other continued pacing, without saying a word. Loki made sure the form present watched him with focus, there was no need to call to unwanted attention or ire. Yet, the vision faded and Loki wasn't sure if it was intentional. The thread snapped him back to Earth. Loki looked around, cautiously. Something was calling at his attention, but he wasn’t quite sure what.

Stark sat for a little while at the Portrait, scrolling through files the Æsir. It didn’t take him long, though longer than he would ever admit, to realize that Asgard was some sort of alien planet. He’s started ordering doubles at that point. From the videos, it seemed the blond played better with others than his..brother? Not just myths, though, which came first? The myths or the aliens? Stark believed in little beyond his own intelligence and technology. Magic and...gods… didn’t fit into that. Magic was just science people didn’t understand, right? 

There was much lore to be found on the ... _ugh_...gods, and one note was so presumptuous he found himself speaking it out loud to sound out the tone. He was curious, prayer wasn't his thing but something about what he'd seen in the video, and what he'd felt from his interaction, part of him wondered if there was something behind the lore. (though, considering his blood alcohol count, he'd be passionate about a number of things at the moment...) So he found himself saying, found himself meaning..

“Trickster, fire, and friend beyond Ydrassil’s end?” 

What the fuck did that even mean, he hadn't even clicked on the word Ydra- and then a sudden noise drew his thoughts away.

A hand pulled the stool out next to him, which was annoying and Stark looked over at the intrusion into his personal space before his jaw dropped a few inches. 

“I have not heard that prayer uttered in some time, Anthony Stark was it?” The figure said as he sat down.  Stark gaped for a minute before looking down and his tablet then back over at the figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> "I think SHIELD might be keeping prisoners of people they think are monsters, and I don’t like it. I’m wondering if... we should do something about it.”


	5. This Was Unexpected, What Do We Do Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite frusterating to frame, eventually decided to just go with it and let chaos take the reigns. We are well off the map now aren't we? A few new players enter during the interlude.

The bar wasn’t as crowded as it was on some nights, and the air smelled interesting, like black cherry mixed with spiced vanilla. There were people lost in their own worlds, happy for the privacy The Portrait offered. Mutually assured, really. And the occasional superhero and staple genius playboy was lost in his rapidly developing one.

Stark looked at the figure who had sat down next to him. It must be a coincidence, the timing. Stark reminded himself that he didn’t believe in a god, or gods. Surely it was... just a coincidence. surely it was just a matter of parents who liked the old stories more than they should. Though, there was certainly something afoot, some sort of superpower...or something. _Telepathy possibly.._ Loki was dressed the part of some sort of super. It wasn't anything one would typically wear to a nice establishment; it was the same leathers he was wearing when Stark met him on the roof above the shield. _Why the super suit? Why here?_

The taller man stared back at him with hooded eyes, and Stark knew that look. The man seemed almost drunk on some sort of feeling or lust. Stark thought he might look more tired than he did before, but there was a clearness in his eyes that seemed greener than they had before as well.

Stark sighed and put his tablet away, cleared his throat as subtly as he could, and eyed the black haired man, “It's from a poem..to your namesake, Loki, the Norse god of trickery and cunning? Sound famaliar?”

Loki looked down, and then raised his head before tilting it sideways with a curl of a grin and replied, “Ah, you do flatter me Midgardian. Your worship is much appreciated.” 

Stark’s eyes followed Loki’s as he looked over himself and spoke smoothly, “Well, you’re certainly looking the part.... I’m not sure it’s that kind of party.” Waving at him generally with the hand holding his scotch, Stark continued, “You certainly have interesting timing though, what brings you by?” Retreating into his confidence, he waited for an answer, waiting for this to settle back into something his brain could wrap itself around.

Loki looked around at the others in the establishment, and replied “Well, Anthony, I hardly had time to change after being called in such an interesting way. Though, if it bothers you..” And a dim green light obscured him, before the air cleared and Stark blinked to see Loki in the same tuxedo with tassels he had outside the bathroom some days beforehand.

The bartender was standing in front of them, eyeing them both curiously. Though, he seemed more wary of Loki. “Mind the normal folk, if you don’t mind.” He said while leaving a bottle of something that looked suitably expensive before walking off to deal with others. While Stark initially ignored the strange comment about worship, his mind wouldn’t let it sit for too long.

“Worship you say? I’m Tony Stark, I only worship myself. Though, from what I’ve seen you have certainly given the one-eyed ruler some deserved trouble.” Stark said with an air of amusement, unprepared for the dark look of bitter hatred and seriousness that fell over Loki’s face as he reached over, grabbing the bottle.

Loki leaned forward, grabbing the Midgardian’s knee, not minding his grip as a wince overtook the mortal’s face. He let magic overtake them, and swept them back to his makeshift lair.

Dorian sighed, mages were all the same. He made a note of the tab so far, knowing that the mortal billionaire would be back soon enough. Probably.

In a dimly lit clinical room with a collar around his neck, Doctor Banner sat and stared off grimly, he could feel the sedatives in his neck but figured it would be for the best. Perhaps he needed to be controlled, but the beast within him thought the entire thing was unacceptable. These news meds... _sedatives_...made it difficult to focus, he kept catching sight of his reflection, and it was his other side. He kept his eyes closed often, there was not much to see here. His hearing was quite good.

The cell across from his was occupied, and he could only tell because the other side of the wall was made entirely of glass or some sort of very strong plastic. There was something off about that cell, things in there looked to be made of different material. In one of his more lucid moments, Doctor Banner wondered who the man could be. He seemed around sixty, but judging by the ominously familiar tattoo along his forearm, he might be much older. What they could want with a too young to be a human victim of the Holocaust, or what crimes he could have possibly committed, were beyond his mental abilities right now. 

As a half dozen SHIELD guards rounded to his door and opened it, he sighed, wondering what the agents and Director Fury were going to do to him now. He was getting tired of the treatments.... _experiments_... tired of being locked up. His fingers tapped against the metal bed frame subconsciously in frustration. The promises of keeping him safe or the world safe from him seemed thin, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d hold out before this blew up in his face. They injected him with something to calm him down between transports.

As he was led out, he noticed that one of the guards passing in the other direction kept their head down. As Doctor Banner could barely walk and was being guided forward, he was ale to get a good look at the passing guards face. It was odd how closely the guard resembled one of the six that were leading him away, identical really. He turned in their arms, slowly and before he was guided back, he saw the guard lift a hand to the door of the cell and slide something metallic looking through a viewing window.

That's what was weird about the cell, he realized before it got a bit too hazy to think, the cell:

It wasn't just the wall, it was everything. Everything in the cell was plastic.

Stark fell back, nauseous and nearly threw up the several hundred dollars worth of scotch he’d consumed over the past few hours. “What the fuck, Loki? Did you drug me..wait...where the fuck” He said, realizing that he had not just fallen off his stool but, there was no stool. There was no bar. 

“What the fuck?!” He said, turning around. He was in some sort of bedroom, still holding the bottle he grabbed from the bar. Did he pass out? He hadn’t been drugged against his consent in, well, ever...he was pretty sure. 

Loki chuckled dangerously, “You Midgardians are so very...mortal, even one such as you. Though, keep your voice down. Now...tell me what you know of the All-father.”

Stark was usually very good at improvising, it was how he managed to stay relevant in technology and engineering, but this...this was a bit much. He studied his feet, and immediately banished the memory of falling on his ass initially. He was sobering up, somewhat slowly, but the adrenaline rushing through his senses was telling him that he was somewhere entirely different with someone he really didn’t know that well, someone who was rather powerful. Without his suit, Stark only has his mind to rely on, which was usually good enough. Might as well keep the other man talking, the man who had shifted back to sin in leather. 

Still, he was his own namesake after all, and managed, “All...father? The fuck is an All-father, how many names does Fury have these days?”

A look of uncertainty passed through Loki, he was never very clear headed when it came to his...to Odin. The Midgardian called Fury was also monocular, and it stood to reason that...well, perhaps he had been a little hasty. Anthony was eyeing the one door that would lead out into the hallway, that would lead to the Tesseract and the archer, and the other Midgardians he had under his power. If he opened that door, Loki had one option, and something within him hesitated where once he would not have. 

“Don’t…” He spoke slowly, dangerously.

Stark was all about consent, and didn’t appreciate that someone was trying to take his away. “The fuck you say? Don’t what? I’m feeling like we aren’t in Kansas anymore and I’d like to get the fuck away from whatever meltdown you’re having." Stark's eyes widened as a thought hit him, "Are we at SHIELD? Did he send you to collect me after he snatched you up?” 

Loki laughed dangerously, “That mortal could never hold me, the Chituari barely could and they'll overtake-.” Loki bit out, the idea of being caged utterly abhorrent, before he realized he’d said too much. 

_Mortal_?, Stark thought in an outrage and continued, "I don’t like being told I shouldn’t do something, Loki.” His eyes darting to the door knob as he heard movement in what was likely a hallway just outside and he smirked in challenge. “Sounds like something interesting is going out there, is it SHIELD...or something you took from there?”

Looking around though, they were standing in what seemed to be a bedroom. But it was full of strange green wall hangings, and the room. The floor was dirt and gravel, and there was noise just outside of the door that Loki cautioned him away from. Loki tensed as Stark moved toward the door once again, and then showed he might be too clever to be left alive. An emerald ball of light began forming in his palm, a warning he did not usually give. 

Stark continued, figuring the Chituari were Fury’s guards or something, trying a different path than confrontation. “Saw some gunfire, figured they’d locked you up with the other interesting bits of difference they find.”

Trying to keep the slightly unstable superhuman distracted long enough so that Stark had a chance of living past the most interesting kidnapping he’d been a victim of yet, he figured he might as well gather more information while he was at it. 

So he would play nice, for now, and the energy that was forming in Loki's palm was fascinating. Stark's eyes flickered from the ball, making the angles of Loki's face stand out even more and his neck more inviting. There even seemed to be the fainted of a bite mark on one side. It made Stark think of a dream he had some nights before, which was itself odd as he usually forgot most of his dreams shortly after waking. 

Loki was all too happy to ignore his slip of tongue, leaning forward to make sure Stark stayed distracted. “Perhaps they tried, then.” Loki acquiesced, fairly fascinated by this turn of events. He wondered how long this bought of free will would last, the prayer seemed to chase the influence of the mind stone out of his for a little while, at least. 

It was not lost on Stark that the tension in Loki’s shoulders lessened when Stark turned from the door and back to face him. Stark took a few steps away from the door towards Loki, his attention focusing on the strange sight before him, not technology adjacent, magic. _Teleportation? Physic's breaking abilities? Of course Fury would go after him_....

Realizing he' begun to stare mostly at Loki's smooth looking neck longer than what might be acceptable, he shook his head and cleared his throat. “Well, I’m glad you did. They hardly need more toys to play with.... I think SHIELD might be keeping prisoners of people they think are monsters, and I don’t like it. I’m wondering if I should do something about it.”

Loki spoke lowly, letting the glow in his hand fade to a duller brightness, “It does seem as if the man of Fury collects things far beyond what he and his army should.”

Stark raised an eyebrow, the more Loki talked, the more it seemed as if he wasn’t exactly speaking English. Almost like there was a hum beneath it, like something was translating. That didn’t make sense, so he did his best to ignore it and continue on. There might be potential here. “He’s not just collecting things, he’s collecting people and experimenting on both. And considering I was sent videos of you and someone called Thor, I’m wondering what exactly he’s uncovering beyond people calling themselves gods.” 

Loki flinched and felt his eyes darken as he sneered. “Of course you’ve heard of Thor, his punishment made him even more famous.”

Stark shook his head, “I don’t know what that means. I know far more about you than I do of him. Which is to say, not nearly as much as I should. You seem particularly interesting...and dangerous. Is he after you now?”

Loki's eyes went a bit wild as he took a few strides forward to be inches from Stark's face. It would seem Stark had a gift of acquiring knowledge, and was potentially quite useful. It would be a shame to squish him now, even if it would all but assure his victory over this backwater planet. He didn't know what prisoners or items besides the Tesseract were in that building, but if he could gain an ally that the Other and the Mad Titan didn't know about...Well, contingencies were useful. He could use this.

He chose to ignore the part about his bro-adopted brother for now. “Yes, Fury is putting together a team, to fight me. Will you fight me Stark? Perhaps when you have done your tricks, you will have served your purpose to the man of Fury and he will throw you in a cell next to the other you saw.”

Snark laughed, “Fat chance of that...He couldn't handle me if he had me." Stark raised an eyebrow in challenge, and didn't miss Loki's downward look of considering appraisal. Stark smirked and raised a hand to lightly run two finger nails along Loki's neck. Barely a moment later, Loki's eyelids shuttered closed and he heard a small but present sharp inhale. A cold impossibly strong hand grabbed Stark's wrist. Loki's eyelids opened again but were narrow, and Stark could read the defensive warning there. 

Stark opened his mouth, though it felt drier than it had moments before and spoke in a low rasp, "Tell me Loki, god of _trickery_ , any interesting dreams lately?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We cross paths with another Avenger next chapter, but I do wonder which one it might be. 
> 
> I hope y'all are staying safe this Apocalypse!


	6. The Choices We Make are the Chances We Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit long for an update, but things are moving along.

Nick Fury stood in mostly darkness, there was much light apart from the illuminated displays of the screens he faced inside a SHIELD analytical room. The room was filled with monitors of partially silhouetted people. Fury stands in the middle, frowning. The screens make up the World Security Council. 

One of the figures spoke,” This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces you can't control.” Fury held his face, they had been going around in circles for almost an hour and his patience was wearing thin as he responded, “You ever been in a war, Councilman? In a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?”

The one who addressed him leaned forward, alarm cracking his aging face, “Are you saying that this alien planet, this Asgard, has declared war on Earth?”

Fury considered that before dismissing it, “Not Asgard, Loki.”

A figure one screen over interjected, “Is the alien working alone? What about the other one? His brother.”

Fury shook his head, “Our intelligence says Thor is not hostile. But he's worlds away, we can't depend on him to help. It's up to us.” Behind his rigid expression, he thought of the other ally he had worlds away as well. She couldn’t be depended on either, if she was even still alive. Not yet, not until it was the last card in his hand.

Rather annoyed at being dismissed and then ignored, the first voice tried to steer the conversation back to a plan he had more stake in. “ Which is why you should be focusing on phase 2, it was designed for exactly-”

Barely looking at the face, and now biting back frustration, Fury cut him off, “PHASE 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team.”

The first council member scoffed, “Oh, The Avengers Initiative again? That was shut down, Nick.”

Fury hated bureaucracy, if it wasn’t their idea they didn’t support it. “This isn't about The Avenger, Chuck.” 

The aforementioned Chuck leaned back, settling more into the shadow at being called out by name. “We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of the human race to a handful of... freaks.”

Fury’s mouth twitched, satisfied that he had reclaimed a bit of formality even though his own plan was being disparaged before responding calmly but directly, “I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need.” Though he heard a scoff along with a rhetorical, “War isn’t won by sentiment, Director.”

As he leaned forward to cut the feed, he looked at each of the screens before replying, “No, it's won by soldiers, and this war will be won by me.” The room went dark a moment later as the call ended.

  
  


Somewhere else

Loki raised an eyebrow at this chaotic mortal. There might be something here, something he wouldn’t need to overtake and thus might be able to keep out of the reach of the Other and Mad Titan. Perhaps his own secret weapon. The mortal was looking back with eyes full of calculations that strongly suspected an answer, and Loki did not miss how the other’s eyes darted to his neck where a telling bruise was healing. It would be less fun to let the game go so easily, and he could do well with a distraction. It had been some time since he had one such as interesting.

“Whatever do you mean, man of iron? Do you dream of me?” Loki said lowly, leaning in a bit more. He tilted his head and let a smirk curl up one side of his mouth. “Tell me, what have you been thinking of while your eyes were closed?” He pushed the mortal against the wall, letting his knee push between the midgardian’s legs. Given his height on the mortal, his knee landed part way between his thighs and the mortal tensed, pushing his legs together. It was quite the satisfying amount of friction for the game that was seeming to be played, and quite the welcome game. His seiðr thrummed at being in a primal situation apart from survival.

The mortal lifted his chin while shrugging, "Could have been anyone really, my dance card is usually pretty full.” But he gave himself away with eyes heated, tensing for something.

Loki found his attitude interesting, and he responded, “Trying for tricks with a god of trickery? My, how bold you are.” But was Anthony Stark being a brat for retribution or was it coming from sheer arrogance? If he was anything like Loki, it was a bit of both. Loki grabbed the man and with a strong arm on his hip, pushed him to turn around so his face was up against the wall, and Loki bit into the cross where the mortal’s neck met his shoulder in one fluid movement. He pulled his mouth back to rest against Anthony’s ear and lowly asked, “What more do you dream of, Anthony?”

Tony was losing himself in the adrenaline burst that was some sort of immortal pushing him against a wall. He turned his head to the side to avoid slamming his nose against a stone wall and to possibly get one moment to breathe. Time and sensation was getting confusing and sensation was confused, his attention was torn between the blood that was rushing south and an answering hardness against his ass and a hand on his thigh. And a tight, dangerously sharp mouth at his neck. He bite was so strong he knew even in his lust-filled thoughts that Loki could instantly kill him, and didn't that make a groan catch in his throat. He tried to hold it back, Tony Stark wasn't so easily sent speechless, but his neck and ear was erogenous to him, and he wanted to feel more. He must have bucked back a bit for more friction, because he got an answering breath and confident chuckle for a moment in his ear and he turned his head towards it to chase the feeling. Fingertips pressed again on his wast and he could feel more of the figure standing behind him, pressing up against him. It was quickly becoming not enough, just..dammit he wanted to taste. He was getting felt up, but he wanted, “More, Loki...want more... Fuck...Let me..” 

“Will you kneel for me, Anthony?” Loki asked, but his attention was getting pulled in another direction, he was being summoned to answer for the abrupt ending to the meeting with the Other. It would seem perhaps he himself had closed the connection, or rather the worship of the mortal did. Stark took his left hand and reached towards the back of the Loki's head behind him, but a his height could only grab at the lower strands of Loki's hair against his neck. His right hand grabbed towards where he could feel almost a painful grip on his thigh and curled his fingers between the others. It made sense, to him, rather confused when the other seemed to take a short step back. 

But Stark was on a mission at this point, and turned around to bite at the neck he tasted in his dreams before dropping to the floor in a move that instantly hurt his not-as-young-as-he-used-to-be knees as he reached for the strange leather pants the other was wearing. If he was going to be up against a feisty overpowered man, he might as well get some reward for the risk he was in. And it couldn’t hurt to gain some favor, just in case he was reading things wrong. There was power in submission, and he preferred to go first so he could focus when the favor was returned.

In the moments between then and now, Loki whispered to the mortal, “Does your hunger for knowledge come at any cost? Because you will learn more than would let you slept at night.”

The lust in the mortals' eyes sharpened as the head tilted, he did not speak but Loki could feel hands continuing to go for the threads that bound his leathers. “Very well then, man of Iron, let us see how well we maintain focus.”

Stark was confused, though he supposed that sex with a sorcerer or whatever this guy called himself would be something new. That’s part of what he was hoping for, part of what made it interesting. _Let's see how this plays out..._ He thought to himself.

For Loki, son of another realm, it was all he could do to shield the mortal from the summoning that reclaimed him previously. Lifting a hand, he summoned his staff, barely maintaining concentration on his reaction spell to summon two illusions to his side just before his mental tether was pulled to the same rock in the void he was previously. It would seem his attunement to the staff along with his own power tapped into a higher spell than he had tried before.

The added illusion was about a foot taller than the visage of Loki, and looked remarkably different than anything the mortal has likely seen before. With the half second he had to come up with something; it was a barbarian looking figure with a skeletal helmet that had tusks which came a forearms length out. It was a passing resemblance to something he had encountered on one of Thor's adventures.

Stark stilled his movements, and turned his head to peer curiously at the two other figures. One appeared to be Loki, but the other was...strange. Very, Conan the Barbarian. But the more Stark peered at the two figures, the more he felt he was looking back at himself in a way. Testing a theory, he closed one eye and then all he could see was himself from a third eye view. Something he had only seen when going over security footage of himself. He started, "Loki what-" and stopped at the hushing of the one standing over him, and he looked at the..other Loki who shook his head and held up a finger to his mouth. _What the...fuck?_ And then suddenly, the figures were gone, as the staff Loki had...somehow grabbed glowed a bright blue from some light source at the tip. There was a feeling of disassociation, of a vacuum, and he got the sense it would be something he might have nightmares in the future about. He could still feel the stone under his knees, could still feel the warmth and hardness of Loki before him. But he could also feel...nothing. He heard a quiet whisper in the darkness, this is important. Do not speak, or we will lose the game and ourselves.

Before everything changed, Stark was absolutely sure of one thing.

He had no idea what he had gotten himself into.


	7. On the Outside Looking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the most ambitious of what I've written so far. I hope you like the guest stars.

When he woke up later that... Day oh, the next day, he wasn't sure anymore... There was something left in his cell underneath the meager blanket he had been given. The note said, "you are a God among insects. Never let anyone tell you different."

He rubbed his head against the knuckles that were bound together by wristcuffs that, in other circumstances, he would be interested in studying. Doctor Banner didn't know what to do with the note. He raised his right hand and rubbed his face. He wish he knew how long he'd been here, and even moreso, wished he'd knew then how ridiculous it was to trust SHIELD. 

Doctor Banner didn't know what to do with this, but he was concerned at the..direction it might mean. He wasn't a fighter, that was the other guy. Though he was getting very tired of being treated like a dangerous insect, or monster. He looked up at the cell opposite his. The man was still there, it seemed. Though now he just stared ahead, stared at himself. And then there was the guard, who seemed to walk the path more often than the others, who seemed to look towards the older man in opposite cell curiously, and the barest of a head shake, the barest of a not yet muttered, sent the guard walking even more. _What did..why?_

To Bruce, it seemed as if they both considered him, were waiting for him. But Bruce had no idea why, no idea what the game was here. And he was tired, so very tired.

Days later, it felt, near the end of a day cycle, the guard approached his cell. "Who are you?" The guard said, in a different affect than he had when Bruce noticed the guard days before on his casual rounds, before the strangeness started

Bruce was tired, "a scientist, and I won't help you."

The guard raised an eyebrow, and the man in the cell behind him lifted his head curiously to look in Bruce's direction. Subtly. 

The guard continued, "Not even for your freedom, might you give up your kind?"

Doctor Banner sat up, scrunched the paper he found before in his fist and narrowed his eyes that held tinges of green. It didn't matter, he learned his first few days here, he was too drugged to let the other guy out completely, and the walls were reinforced. Under other circumstances, he would have been grateful to learn how to safely contain his other half. But not now, now he was tired, and getting angry.

"There's none like me, and if there were, no. I would not. So tell Fury I was an idiot to trust him to help me, and I learn from my mistakes." 

Another guard began to walk up, hearing the tension of the dialog, this one was a sniveling spectacled dark-haired weasel looking fellow. Someone who had been very eager to punch Docto. Banner in the back of the head when he stumbled walking to his treatments. Banner felt his anger rising, though he tried to steel his nerves by a mantra of choosing his battles and hill to die on. As the guard approached, Banner observed the first guard raise an eyebrow in alarm and take a few steps back, turning his face. _Odd._

The second guard, the weaselly one, stepped up and said, "yeah you mutant scum always have some fight in you, but eventually you're all just rats in a cage with no way out. And it's so much _fun_ to watch you squirm." 

Banner was used to this, used to those in power craving more of it. He stared with hooded tired eyes at the power hungry guard with growing distaste in his eyes, but his hearing caught the low words of the man in the opposite cell. Perhaps more...interestly, Banner noticed the steeling stance and expression of the first guard. The old man said, "Agent Costanza, was it? You'll be the last..and the slowest.." 

The second guard whipped around, "Something to say, Lehnsherr?"

The first guard stepped over immediately, "it's not worth it...not yet." He said, pulling the other guard's arm away. Not to leave without another jab, though Banner noticed an odd look of concern from the old man, from Lehnsherr, to the first guard before a stony amused expression filled his face. Agent Costanza added while being guided away, "You think you're untouchable because of your old friends? Matter of time old man, matter of time…"

The guards walked down the hallway, and Bruce was left facing the other prisoner. Now they just looked at each other curiously. Bruce said, "I've never seen you leave your cell, not even for testing...why is that?"

The old man said, "funny thing about metal… one can never be sure of iron levels..and who am I to clarify for the actual vermin?"

_Best to close your eye here, Anthony, lest you go mad in two different realms._

Stark was not...nearly drunk enough for this. But he obeyed, for now. Things were getting rather interesting. When he closed his left eye, he could see better, could see Loki on some sort of asteroid, and looking down, he saw the visage of the strange barbarian looking figure he had seen...before.

His mouth in each form, which he could feel and...what did that even mean, opened to ask, or to swear, before his attention was pulled to a third figure. _The fate of your world continues with this conversation, Anthony._

Stark was used to multitasking on a much smaller scale and he risked trying to focus his awareness to run his hands across the belt of the leather pants on Loki, on Earth. In all likelihood, he reasoned, he was just passed out drunk and might as well try to get some action of out this. He was dreaming in more dimensions he thought possible, and likely because of how much of a genius he was. He traced his thumbs in circles rubbing up the inner thigh of Loki. He heard a voice in his head, “If you will not participate, then you will just watch.” 

At this, Stark closed his right eye and opened his left, to look up curiously and rather smugly as he raised his right hand to rub the heel of his palm up the inner thigh to show just how much he was..participating. Interestingly enough, he could hear Loki hiss in surround sound, and was fairly sure that if Loki was doing some sort of astral protection, he was made the noise there as well.. If Loki was playing a game, he would get his own.

Unsure if it worked both ways, and half congratulating himself on his ability to lucid dream, Stark closed his eyes and concentrated on thinking loudly, and whispering, “Is this one of those spells that requires...concentration? Help me out long legs, these pants don't seem very..breathable.”

And pressed his mouth towards where he could feel the crown of Loki, exhaling and letting his teeth bite down slightly.

Both the Loki above him, and the Loki far away turned towards the image of what Stark was in this moment and closed his eyes and exhaled. While the barbarian and the clone of Loki on the asteroid remained stoic, the Loki on Midgard found his hands at his waist, against his self preservation going for the fasteners and buttons that held his trousers at his waist _. You’re gambling with your planet, Anthony. And our lives._

Stark smirked, hearing the voice in his head before realizing that they were not...exactly alone. It was a strange sort of passive perception, and though he stayed inches away from the prize that Loki was slowly unwrapping he could sense...another. He turned and looked around the room, still with one eye closed. But there was no one there, looking up curiously, Loki gestured over and up and Stark intuitively switched which eye was open. And it got weird.

There was someone else on that rock who started to speak, and Stark had been enough board meeting to know when someone was insulted at being ignored. Just as then, it did not bother him much, honestly it was comforting, something he was finally familiar with. 

“Who... Your protector won't save you from the deal you made to free yourself. You promised much to save your worthless skin. You dare delay, dare test the patience of Thanos? He, who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated?”

Loki, in the other place merely leaned back, almost losing himself to the sensation. But in the vision, where Stark stood, the armor clad figure merely stepped forward and Stark found the illusion he was in taking two steps for every one Loki took, always in front of him. He was proud, Stark could tell, and Stark was very grateful that Loki had seen fit to control this illusion or protection of himself because Stark could still only smell and feel how hard and amazing Loki felt just under his mouth.

For the first time, and just to himself, Tony Stark thought that if anyone was the God of Chaos, it might be this figure he was on his knees in front of. He could tell, somehow, that Loki was afraid, was tense. But there was something about the madness of what they were doing, about the chaotic and illogical nature of it all, it felt almost divine. It felt mad. His mouth and his hands could feel how tense Loki was, and it would seem in different ways. Loki’s hands grabbed Stark's head on Earth while on the asteroid his figure stood firm and both mouths echoed, “I was a king!” 

Tony was already on his knees, and he was very willing to commit to the scene. Stark's nails griped Loki's thighs and scratched, looking up he let his tongue flick to where Loki would be most sensitive before muttering, "The rightful King." But he heard his voice echoed, and judging by the look he dimly saw on the asteroid, the barbarian uttered the same words. It would seem Loki let the words pass through the illusion, _interesting_.

On Earth Stark looked up, leaning forward to finally taste, to finally get a mouthful, as he sees Loki look down him and say, ‘Pray to me, Man of Iron.”

Stark could taste him, could feel the hard velvet of his head, and though back to the prayer he read shortly and forever ago and remembered, and in a moment of submission said, "Rest on lips of me and mine, trickster, fire and friend... "

And the tether snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter count will be going up soon, I'm thinking at least 15 before we get to the end of Avengers 1.. Rating will get to E soon, it won't be PWP, but you will get some fun.


	8. Will I Be More than I've Always Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My my the scene of Loki has extended across several chapters, how curious.

The tether snapped and finally Loki was able to stop concentrating on the complicated spell. No doubt he would be summoned sooner rather than later, and hopefully he would be able to sense it again so that he could send more illusions in his place. The other had been stilled by the presence of the shape he turned Stark into. He had not attempted such magic before, and was pleased he was capable of such effort. He had no desire to ever be physically in the void of a realm ever again. But he had more steps along that path before he could safely step off.

Now though, now there was something far more interesting to capture his attention. Looking down to watch the brunet human, Loki felt a groan rumbling in his throat.

“Perhaps this planet has some merits after all Anthony-”’ his voice cuts off as the sensation of mouth wrapping around where he wanted it most finally fills his senses. He thought Anthony would merely tease him before pulling back to do other more mutually satisfying things, but the sensation of being engulfed and taken into a throat filled him. "Norns..." Loki swore, pulling his hands from hurting the mortal, slapping his hands against the wall and clawing into the stone. He felt the mortal on his knees hum in likely pride, but he couldn't even be cross as it brought vibration.

It had been so long since he was worshiped, and if he had known such pleasures were to be found on this backwater planet he would have made more trips over the millennia. His hips bucked forward as he tried to hold back from suffocating the mortal who had a finally worthy tongue. He could feel Anthony bob and twist his lips, and while he would not admit it aloud, hopefully, Loki had not felt such pleasure from a mouth in his male form in quite some time.  It was far easier to feel such intensity in his other form with a sappho, and he groaned out,  “Norms, Anthony, what you do….do more of it..."

The man on his knees was losing himself, or had lost himself in the sheer adrenaline rush of the past few hours. He wasn't sure how long he had been here with Loki. He still wasn't sure what Loki was exactly, but he knew how Loki felt. He knew how Loki was hard and wet for him, could trace his tongue along the vein that ran under the hardness, could feel the other's pounding heartbeat, could hear Loki try and fail to hold back noises and words of appreciation, of pleasure. From what little Stark could feel from insight, Loki did not seem to express himself freely. That was why Stark was comfortable and eager to get on his knees, it was the fastest way to make Loki vulnerable. Loki had a lot of power, that much was obvious, but here and now, Stark had power. The physics breaking allure of the demigod was almost too much, and Stark wanted to see what that power looked like, tasted like, when it unraveled completely.

Suddenly, there was a rapping at the door. 

A voice Stark hadn't heard before calls through the door, “I’ve found the next target, but I’ll need a distraction….and an eyeball.”

Stark stilled, the words making their way into his mind as the reality of something possibly dangerous going on outside. It seemed like less than a second after he pulled back, clearing his throat to ask if there was another pressing matter, that he found himself being pulled to his feet before being pushed back into the wall.

It was getting to a be rather familiar sensation. 

What was less familiar, was that he could feel the chill of the wall more directly that he should. “Now that's an interesting trick-'' He began to say, before his mouth was covered with the strangely cool mouth of Loki, who spoke in a gravely voice into his mouth, “Hush now, Anthony, we are short on time.” 

Loki raised a palm to the chest of Stark, feeling a hard circle and seeing the look of uncomfortable tension fill Anthony's face, he lowered his hand slightly to the middle of the ribs before pushing Anthony up the wall about a half of a foot. Anthony looked back at him, now at eye level with wide but curious eyes. Loki looked back at the midgardian and raised his free hand to his own mouth. Flattening his tongue he licks his palm slowly, while staring back at Anthony. Then Loki lowered that free hand and wrapped it around the both of them. Curling into a tight fist, Anthony groaned at the friction and sensation. He moaned into Loki's mouth, quietly praising whatever sex magic let Loki just banish clothes whenever he wanted. Anthony raised his own arms so that his hands could comb though Loki's hair, tugging the long black hair he found whenever Loki twisted his wrist and the sensation increased. 

Stark's eyes shuttered, thoughts of the situation outside or the situation on the weird dream rock, or was this the dream, leaving his mind. He groaned out,“Fuck...maybe I should pray more often.” His neck arched back so that his head hit the unforgiving stone wall, not that he would feel it.

Loki chuckled, but did not slow down his wrist. “Does that mean you believe me, believe what you’ve read? I am a god, Anthony, and I do so appreciate your attention.”

Stark was nodding, “yes please...much attention..just don’t stop..please…”

“Fear not, midgardian...all the thunder and lightning...wouldn’t stop me from this.” Loki said back, now leaning down to bite Stark on the neck as his blood raced and he fell over the edge. Stark could feel Loki shudder and release, and his vision whited out as all he could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears. 

For moments they stood there, Loki holding up Stark against the wall a few inches off the ground like it was nothing at all, and Stark figured it probably wasn’t. After a few moments, Stark could feel the ground underneath his feet again, and blinked a few times before Loki came into focus right in front of him. Loki waved his hand a few times, in a strange tutting motion Stark knew he had seen somewhere on Youtube before, and Stark had the strange sensation of… He looked down and made an impressed “huh...magic” noise as he realized he was once again wearing the pants he’d had on before and he didn’t have a..mess on him anymore. Looking at Loki, not a hair or leather was out of place. Frankly the only thing that gave it away was the slight small of sweat (probably just Stark’s) and sex (definitely not just Stark's) in the air, and the slightly dazed and colored face of Loki.

“Unfortunately Stark, there is much to be done.” Loki said, holding out a hand to summon the staff again. Stark wondered when he dropped it, last he noticed was Loki holding it during the...astral protection...dream?

His mind tried to reboot, he remembered several interruptions that didn't slow them down. Th most immediate and recent one was just outside of whatever cave or bunker this was. Stark said, “Right, something about a plan and an eyeball? Should I be worried? Is this something Fury is going to notice? While you’d look fun in handcuffs, not sure I’d be able to do much else.” A note of something that almost sounded like..concern filling him. Loki was interesting, Loki was able enough to help him work out whatever SHIELD was doing, but if Loki got brash about something, Stark couldn’t openly side against Fury, not before he learned everything he could by playing nice first. Stark doubted how subtle Loki could be...considering. And Stark certainly wasn’t comforted by the strange mad look that starts to fill Loki’s face. His eyes...were less green than before. 

Loki was almost touched at having something “I am a god, Anthony, subtlety is...beneath me. Dream again of me, though if I should see you first, best to reintroduce yourself perhaps.” And Stark blinked in confusion before the familiar sense of being nowhere and somewhere in between returned to him, before a voice called from a different direction. 

The air smelled different, and now that he could feel the floor, it felt different. But it was the voice that gave it away.

“Will you be paying your tab now, Mr Stark? The bar will be closing soon, and your driver is waiting outside.”

Shaking off the nausea, he looked up to find the mildly bored expression of Dorian, the bartender and the floor of the Portrait beneath his feet. He narrowed his eyes as his brain settled from the vertigo, and stood up. Brushing his hands down his shirt and pants, discreetly ensuring his zipper was done and...nothing was out of place. He threw down one of his credit cards and told Dorian to keep a tab going.

The weather was nice outside, there was wind and the air smelled like ozone. Happy was waiting outside with the well practiced air of having shown up moments before, though it had likely been some time. As he opened the door for Stark, Happy said,  “Jarvis pinged me that you were back in the area, said diagnostics went wonky for a bit or something, weird though, he doesn’t lose signal often.”

Stark got in the back, feeling relaxed but apprehensive. He leaned back and grabbed a bottle, “Guess the watch isn’t as waterproof as I thought, though the swim was certainly worth it.” He said, and Happy laughed once before focusing on the road. And so Stark rode back to his home, staring out the window trying to shake off the feeling that something big coming. He was, not for the first time lately, wondering if he was choosing a side, and wondering more about the path ahead. But something was bothering him, and as he neared his home  he blinked while rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head thought, _Wait...what is a Thanos?_

  
Hours later, somewhere else entirely.  
  


It was an old and dusty gym. The strange time of night where it was turning into a new day. Th air was dusty, older. Not much ventilation here, but that didn't matter to the one figure who was partaking in the solitude. There was a man adjusting boxing gloves before stopping to a heavy bag. Long florescent lights lined the vaulted ceilings and exposed pipes. Noises of jabs and cross punches filled the room, along with his controlled breathing and steps as he shifted his weight from side to side. After a few minutes of reps, and fighting off the ghosts of his past, Steve Rogers stops punching and walked over to the bench, unraveling the tape off his hands and sits down.

He heard footsteps, but didn’t move or acknowledge the other.

A low familiar voice said, “Finally taking a rest?” 

Flexing his hands, and massaging his palms, he turned towards the voice, towards Nick Fury,    
"I slept for awhile, sir, rest doesn’t come as easy as it once did.... But when I went under, the world was at war....and when I woke up, you said we won.”

Fury walked up to where Steve was sitting, holding a file and nodded, “We did...but we've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently.”

Steve held back a sigh, but he could feel it. That sensation of resting too long in one position, and the feeling of frustration when a stretch does not alleviate the strain. But this was his duty, what he’d lost much for, and he would see it done. “You are here with a mission, sir? Trying to get me back in the world?”

Fury shrugged and nodded, he handed over a carefully edited file on the Tesseract, Hydra, Howard Stark, and the alien of Asgard. Steve paused on the page of Hydra and the Howling Commandos, before turning the page to the alien.

Fury interjected. “He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know. You’re one of our most capable and stable assets, Rogers.”

It was a lot, or it would be if things hadn't changed so utterly for Steve already. He said, "At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me." 

Fury shakes his head, allowing a slight smirk to crack his mask. “I doubt that, but we need to act soon. There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment, including information on where we think Loki is heading next. I’ve also sent a similar information package to a few others, including Tony Stark, Howard’s son. Chip of the old block, some might say."

Steve doesn’t react much to what Fury said, just nodded at the right places before getting up and walking back to where the spare punching bags where to set up the third one. The sun was rising, soon the day would begin and he would have to be more discrete about working out. He notes that Fury is waking out, but hears the other man call out, “Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?”

In a rare moment of something boarding insubordination, something he wasn't sure Bucky would be pleased or annoyed by, he turned his head and said, “You should have left it in the ocean.” before turning his focus back to the bag, and began the reps of jabbing and cross punching again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would seem my little tale is gaining interest, with enough kudos and comments I might start updating more frequently.
> 
> Dear world, don't forget to love each other.
> 
> Happy Pride!! You are all valid, allies included!


	9. Please Remember That I Want Us To Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not necessarily surprising chapter, but a welcoming one.

Classical music can be heard playing even from the outside of the regal and classically designed Stuttgart Museum. The sun set some hours before, and now limousines are in a line dropping off patrons of the fundraiser. It’s a clear night, not many clouds in the sky and everyone is cheery and dressed in formal wear. Guests are greeted at the door with a glass of dry white wine and names are taken, a steward at the door noting arrivals.

On the inside of the building, there is a small orchestra playing Canon in D (The Elegance of Pachelbel) while a host, a doctor, walks up to the microphone and raises a hand to tap it to test the sound.

Somewhere else, Steve Rogers is walking down a hallway towards a mannequin that holds a suit he has not worn in..decades, thought it feels like somehow longer and just recently. As he approaches the steel cabinet, the open doors reveal the updated Captain America uniform, along with the famous shield. He stands in silence.

Somewhere else, a spy is double checking her weapons while on a jet just entering the airspace of Germany. Her face is tense, she tries not to dwell on her worry for her greatest friend, lost somewhere.

Somewhere else, (*author rolls a d20) a man that has been locked in a prison for a long time is being shackled into a harness and led out of a cell. Th one across from him looks up, with a rare look of concern across his face. There isn't much time, so he quickly says, “Mankind will always fear what it does not understand, Doctor Banner. Some become Frankenstein, some must become the monster. The difference between each is the difference between wisdom and intelligence. You know this plastic prison of theirs won't hold me forever. What they really fear, is us, Doctor Banner, us and our kind. The war is still coming, and I intend to fight it, by any means necessary.” 

Banner turned his head, to look more at the strange older man with such strong words, but the moment of resistance to the forced march meant the collar around his neck engaged, and several sharp pains inject into his neck, and then all he knew was darkness.

Somewhere else, back again. Outside the museum. German guards stand in their positions. One of them is standing on top of the roof, scoping. He then hears a sound. He looks down. One of his guards is shot with an arrow. He raises his gun. The other guards, overseeing some sort of soiree are taken out, one by one, arrows that surprised his enemies. 

A previously hidden archer jumps down, and takes an electronic device from another of his allies and steps to the door. As  Barton and his crew arrive at the doors of the locked science building, Barton looks at the retinal scanner. He pulls out a SHIELD eye scanner instrument. He connects the device and waits for his master to bring him what he needed.

Loki is standing in front of the museum, dressed in midgardian formal attire with his scepter disguised as a cane. He walks up to the entrance of the gala. Passing by a reflective surface, he dimly notes his blue eyes and cautions himself to reserve his strengths, to choose his battles. He enters the building.

  
  


Inside the gala, Loki looks from above the museum and descends down to where the head doctor is. It was a rather acceptable looking meeting hall, he noted, though one scan of the place revealed no one interesting. Perhaps that was for the best. As he makes it down and near the stage, he flips his cane to the other end. Finally, the midgardian temple guard there notices him, pulls out a...gun, he thinks, but Loki clubs his head in. Finally, chaos erupts. Guests begin to leave the museum. Loki grabs the doctor and flips him over onto a marble table of the mythological creatures bilchsteim. _An omen, a blessing,_ he muses distantly. Loki pulls out an optical torture device. He plunges down the doctor's eye. The doctor twists in pain. He takes a moment to look around as the device works. 

Outside the museum. Suddenly from Barton's instrument, a holographic eye of the head doctor appears and the image of the doctor appears on screen. The doors to the facility open. Barton walks in and finds in a cabinet, a glass thermos with a cylinder of iridium. As the crowd runs away, Loki slowly walks out and materializes in his gold armor and helmet. He crosses the street, stopping motorized vehicles that would impede his path with a wave of his hand, throwing them down the street. It cost him nothing, magic so often requires some sort of sacrifice. For one of his power, it is usually a matter of concentration or seiðr, but this, the stone he has...it is effortless. 

_Weak, too weak. Where are the warriors of this realm? Where is their best? Where is-_ He shakes his had once, there is not time for that. He walks to the front of the crowd, taking pleasure in being seen as wondrous.

Concentrating on the moment before him, Loki says, "Kneel before me." The crowd ignores him. The masses appear brave, no matter. And he manifests several illusions around the open space. It doesn't take much effort to will incorporeal illusions. Three more Loki's appear, surrounding and blocking the crowd from escaping. He raises his voice, frustrated. If there are not results, his lease will shorten. The fallen prince yells, "I said KNEEL!" 

Finally, after only a moment or two, the crowd quietly kneels, Loki reaches out his arms with a wide smile. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. Perhaps you were made to be ruled. Perhaps, in the end, you will always kneel."

One man in the crowd still stands, as Loki makes his way towards him, his eyes change a bit, going from blue to something with a hint of green. It’s hard for Loki to focus, when his mind is racing with such power. But he recognizes the voice that calls out, “Not to men like you.”He sees the midgardian look up into the sky, for just a moment, look up to see a shadow dropping, before looking back. Loki recognizes the gesture for what it is, for the game to continue.

Loki stops, fifty yards away from him, from Anthony. He can’t stop, there are too many watching, too many watching through his eyes even now. Anthony seems to be wearing some sort of aged disguise. How peculiar. He speaks the words the others want him to,

“There are no men like me, even in the long game we play.” And his eyes twitch up to follow the hint for what it was as he speaks, mind racing behind walls and walls of thought.

The other man shrugs, “It takes more than this for me to kneel. Do your worst, do what is expected.” He nods slightly, once. His eyes are calculated, giving permission. Loki had a plan, and Anthony was guessing at it. And he wasn't wrong.

Loki tilts his head, before acknowledging his many audiences. “Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example.” Loki lifts his sceptre, knowing the timing will be correct as the shadow drops closer. Right as the energy beam shoots out, Captain America arrives, diving in just in time to block the blast with his shield, and knocking down Loki. Hitting the gravel and feeling his nose bruise wasn’t part of the plan, but it would go well to the rest of it. 

Captain America stepped forward, allowing the seemingly older man to leave through the crowd, Loki took care not to watch him go as he met the eyes of the newcomer to the game. Keeping eye contact with the newcomer, Loki was reasonably sure that the other did not see through the disguise of the other midgardian. 

Loki stood up as he stared at this midgardian, the archer told him a bit about this...team. “The soldier. A man out of time, your arrogance reminds me of someone.” The sound of the staff hitting the ground as he shifted his weight was audible.

The captain scoffed, “I'm not the one who's out of time, and it's Captain America.”

Loki has a moment to roll his eyes before the midgaridan airship arrives. A machine gun is pointed towards Loki, while Natasha speaks from inside the aircraft, " Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Raising an eyebrow, and shifting into a tumble, Loki says loudly, "The game is set, the pieces are moving. Play your part." That is all the guidance he can give, and he does not dare to risk addressing it to anyone in particular, lest his audiences pick up on it.  Loki sent a blast of blue at the airship. Natasha maneuvers it just in time, giving Captain America the time to throw his shield at Loki. They both began to duke it out. Loki flings the Captain to the ground, and then the soldier throws his shield, but Loki swats it away. As he is knocked down by Loki, the scepter is pointed to the captain's helmet. He twists out of the way, and they begin grappling and fighting. Captain America is pushed to his limits, but can’t shake the fact that Loki seems to be pulling punches.

Suddenly AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" overdrives to the Quinjets speakers.

Agent Romanoff heard the voice of Tony Stark, or Iron Man, over the coms as he said, “Hey Natalie..Natasha..Whatever it is these days, did you miss me?” She takes a few precious seconds to wonder where he has been, considering he left shortly after the morning debriefing when they landed outside of Germany.

Both Cap and Loki look up at the sky. Tony flies over in his Iron Man suit and blasts Loki right back to the ground. Iron Man touches down. He stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has. “What's the next move, Reindeer Games? Time to lock you up with the other dangerous differences we find? The fate of our world depends on it...I assume.”

For Stark, there wasn’t time to think beyond what was expected of him to do. He couldn’t do anything to help Loki, or take it easy on him. He saw the slightest nod from Loki at his last words, at the code he was relieved Loki understood...Or was just going along with, in case world domination was really his bag.. Totally possible, really. SHIELD was here, in force and observation. It was too soon to make any other moves. He was still surprised though, when Loki puts up his hands and surrendered, the alien god's armor materializing away. Stark made an audible amused noise when the shifted suit was the same on he saw in the club, weeks beforehand and just days before, when he got closer. Stark looked to his left, seeing Captain America. Seeing the role he had to play for now, seeing that figure detailed to him throughout his childhood look at him, nodding and saying, "Mr. Stark."

Stark laughed darkly before replying, "Captain, it would seem we are on an interesting path." 

Both of them noticed that Loki tensed moments later, when there was a distant sound of thunder. 


	10. Don't Mind About the Future, Don't Try to Think Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two ahead! 
> 
> Stark knows this must be part of the plan, but he isn't sure what the plan actually is...or if he is even on board for it. But he is curious enough to see it through for now.

Stark didn’t like how quiet Loki was, it seemed unnatural. He had only known the alien a short amount of time, but he was so fluid, he was usually moving or speaking, or gesturing in some way. Now he was like a block of stone, not moving and tense. To Stark, the other man seemed almost nervous. Something about the thunder, and Stark wondered if there was something to the SHIELD notes about the two aliens being related. Loki seemed annoyed enough at not being as well known as him, maybe they were brothers. For the first time, Stark regrets not talking more instead of the….not talking they seemed to do.

In his suit, he leaned forward and deliberately said, “Let’s make sure you haven't tricked your way out of these cuffs then, shall we?” And he reached for them, making a show of checking the locking mechanism, though it really only served to let Loki get a closer look at the subtle latches and hinges. Loki raised an eyebrow but did not speak. Stark added, “Jarvis, try to figure out why the coms aren’t picking up too well here, must be something with the lightning storm.” Loki tilted his head in confusion, not understanding technological subterfuge. All the better for Stark, who wouldn't do well to get outsmarted all the time. Jarvis lit a green light in his HUD, confirming that SHIELD coms would be buggy at best, and in the right spots for this conversation and tone.

“Clear for now, are you getting detained to infiltrate? I won't rescue you without some sort of reward, unless you'd be staying in the cuffs for a while after…”

Loki looked up, turning his head to gauge their audience, it would seem the other midgardian was occupied assisting the female pilot in some sort of communications with their leader, likely the one he had taken the cube from that the archer told him about. He had a basic understanding of radio speech from his time so far on this planet at least. Still, best to be cautious and he shook his head slightly hearing the soft frustrated sigh of Anthony at the lack of answer. He took the moment of peace to let the weight of his hands rest over the gauntlet of the metal suit, and exhaling some of the tension from his chest. They didn’t trust each other, likely never would, but for now...he let out a small sigh.

It had been some time, and norms guard him but a hint of an ally was more than he had had in longer than worth dwelling over. Loki had not given anything away to Anthony that would cost him in the short and long term, and he made sure Anthony had as much to lose if not more. Treason against one's own people must be taken seriously in every realm surely. 

“Fear not, Anthony, if this all goes badly, there will likely not be anything left of either of us, or this realm, to save or be saved.”

Stark's eye twitched at the fatalist words, but his attention was pulled away as JARVIS was picking up on communication from Fury to Natasha, Fury was hinting at leaving a detainment facility and meeting them on the Helicarrier. Estimated time of arrival was under two hours for the head agent, and his AI was plotting out likely places for the facility. Still, knowing what tech SHIELD had, it left a lot of ground to cover. He needed to know more, and he lifted his other hand to press an indentation to his helmet so that the headpiece pulled back. 

He couldn't say for sure why, but this felt...real. Life didn't feel real to him often since he'd escaped the desert, probably even before when he was usually lost in someone or some drink, and not after when he was out and about saving or doing things that went in the face of whatever bullshit his father or Obediah pushed him towards. Hell, maybe he needed a therapist. But the chaotic storm that was this alien prince, there was more to be learned here. More to be explored. He would keep what JARVIS was hearing from Loki for now, unsure if he was being cautious or just trying to get back at the tight lipped alien.

Stark leaned over a bit more and said, “I know you’re playing tricks on SHIELD, but I wonder if it’s on me as well.”

At that, Loki’s face was a mask, one that even Stark couldn’t figure out yet, as he responded with, “I never said I wasn't. I do love a good trick, a good illusion.” The side of his mouth facing away from the others curled into a grin.

_I am absolutely not flirting with the enemy on board a SHIELD ship._ He did not like how Loki's smirk grew, either he could read minds or faces, and neither bode well. It was too much of a challenge in that look, one that Stark would likely lose. He pulled back and stood up, quietly saying, “For a god of tricks, you don’t seem to lie to me too much.”

Loki huffed in a stilted laugh, “Now now, don’t make it too easy for me. It's more fun for me the harder it is.." Stark shook his head, trying to get the euphemism out of his head. He was entirely sure it was on purpose and wasn't going to give Loki the win by admitting it riled him up to hear it. He did catch Loki adding, "Perhaps if you continue to entertain me, there will be an apple in it for you, perhaps I am lying about that as well. Lies are as different as colors.”

Stark bit his cheek thinking, JARVIS already running a basic search of fruit plus Norse/Æsir mythology while the man tried to parse what seemed to be a riddle about colors. Finally, he pulled his hand back from where it was dangerously close to just...holding Loki's and softly said, "I suppose living to regret this isn't the worst outcome..." and thunder again reverberated through the ship. Ultimately, Stark couldn't be sure which caused the solomn look to come back over Loki's face as he took on that distant, tense, and now maybe a little sad once more. 

Stark walked towards the cockpit and heard Fury’s next question without the aid of JARVIS.  Looking ahead to the windshield, the night was cloudy, but it was easy enough to navigate with the moonlight. Natasha stared ahead watching the dark skies and waiting. The thunder increased, it seemed like it was getting louder. Nick Fury speaks over her headset, “Has the alien said anything?”

Natasha looked into the windshield, checking the reflection of Captain America who shook his head slightly, before she responded, “Not a word.”

There was a moment of silence over the coms before he continued, “Just get him here. We're low on time. But we have an asset.”

With Captain America making a thinking face at the window ahead towards Natasha, Stark folded his arms and looked back at Loki. _It's been what, a month?_ He mused to himself, _Hardly long enough to feel this concerned. Though, that's already longer than most of my relationships apart from Pep._ The sitting and cuffed figure was staring ahead, seeming to be actually tense and lost in thought. He heard the com from Nick Fury about the asset, Stark wondered if it would be the scientist, or another pet project of his. Wondered if he himself stopped out of line, agents in black would take him to the same place. _ They could certainly try. Still, it was more difficult to keep a clear head when threats of imprisonment were on the table.  _ With Loki cuffed in his seat, Tony could do little else until he felt the Captain switch his attention back to him, and felt him lean over whispering. “I don't like it.”

Tony looked back, calculating, “What? Do you think Rock of Ages gave up too easily? Think there’s more to the game?” He couldn’t help it, the other had so much story behind him, the bar was so high.

Rogers tilted his head while staring at Loki, “Doesn’t it seem...too easy? This guy packs a wallop.” He turns to look at Stark, “Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in.”

Tony stiffened a bit at that, and rather coldly said back, “Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you.” Still, he kept looking back to Loki.  Stark shook his head, not liking how consistently Loki was radiating tension. It was not good that someone so powerful was wounded that tight with dread. “Maybe You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle… Help out Natlie.. Natasha, whatever she wants you to tell her. I’ll have some more words.” 

The next wave of thunder brought with it a nearly matching bolt of lightning that nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently. Stark and Captain Rogers were knocked to the side of the air ship, righting themselves and turning to look towards Natasha and then to the prisoner who was just turning back to look ahead. If the Captain didn’t know better, it almost looked like the alien was concerned for them, or for one of them, hearing them get knocked over. The thought was quickly forgotten as from the front of the jet, Natasha asked ,”Where's this coming from?”

Stark said, concerned, “What's the matter?”

Steve Rogers turned from Natasha, knowing he couldn't help her fly a plane from this or a recent decade, towards Stark as he opened his mouth to respond. But it seemed like Stark was asking the prisoner that. Thunder rumbled again overhead as Loki stared out the window intently.

Thinking that Stark was being antagonistic and he misunderstood the tone, he chimed in, “Loki, false god, scared of a little lightning?”

Loki looked to Stark before back at Steve Rogers, “I'm not overly fond of what follows.”

Looking at each other now, Stark and Rogers both began to say, “Your hair is sticking straight up-” and a blinding bolt of lightning blinded them for a moment as it struck the jet. Stark flailed around, thinking it surely blew the computers keeping them in the sky, but it didn’t seem to be a normal bolt of lightning as they didn’t immediately lose air or electricity.

Then, impossibly, the ramp door opened...was wrenched open. In the span of seconds, a tall wide blonde and bearded man that Stark had only seen in a file strode into the ship and grabbed Loki by the next, before holding up a hammer and flying back out again into the rain.

Steve and Tony are left dumbstruck. Tony looks at Steve Rogers, “ Don't suppose you read the file past the god of tricks to the god of lightning?”

Natasha was still turned in her seat, staring at the open door, “Another Asgardian? I hope you’re ready. These guys come from legends, they're basically gods.”

Captain American stared at Natasha and then back at Stark, his mouth still open. He managed, “Pretty sure that wasn’t God.”

Tony turns and gets ready to jump off the jet to chase after Thor, “Doesn't matter what they are, or if the blonde is more friendly than the brunet. If he kills him, the Tesseract's lost. Somehow I don’t think they get along too well.” He tapped his collar and his helmet covered his face once more.

As he walks towards the open ramp, he hears Rogers trying to slow him by saying, “Stark, we need a plan of attack!”

Standing on the edge of the ramp, grateful for the weight and magnets he put into his boots, he turned and spoke to Rogers, “I have a plan. Attack. Yours should probably involve a parachute though.”

Stark made sure Jarvis got a picture of Captain America's flabbergasted expression, and he mused between a tshirt or billboard to print it off later on as he flew off towards where Loki was being taken.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter count has increased again. I hope you are enjoying it so far! Kudos and comments let me know to update more often. I hope you are having a great summer! (or whatever season it is!)


	11. Like You Could Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark goes after the one who seems to have answers, while playing the role he is tasked to play. For now.

Tony Stark flies knowing that Steve Rogers is likely behind him, and that SHIELD wasn’t far behind that. He was often impulsive, but this felt like another level of it entirely. Frankly, he wasn’t sure if this was out of character or something he would do. He’s trusted Loki faster than he had another in recent years, there was something in the others eyes and words that just seemed..familiar. Stark had been forced to work for someone under pain of death, and he recognized the tension the alien had whenever Loki described the other aliens he was working for..or with. Unless SHIELD was keeping secrets far beyond what Stark thought them capable of, there was more to be learned here before he gave Loki up completely. It was likely that even if Loki was taken to task, chained, or killed..then whoever he had seen while mentally...teleported...would come in his stead. Loki had more answers, and Loki knew what the next few steps were. Loki had to be found, or retrieved, from who had taken him.

Whoever took him, the barbarian looking one, seemed to be just as powerful, in more showy ways, as Loki, and the guy didn’t stick around to ask questions. According to the file he read, and granted he wasn’t sober while studying, Stark was pretty sure it was Thor. They definitely knew each other. Stark preferred informed impulsivity.  How far should he go to get him back though, how much of a fight would seem normal to SHIELD and the others on this mission of his. He wanted to know more about where they were taking Loki, and Loki seemed content with getting to that place for some reason.  Luckily, it served both strategies to reclaim Loki, and he pushed himself to fly towards where it seemed like the two landed, or crashed, into the side of the mountain.

After a few more seconds of near free fall in the rainstorm, he saw Thor push Loki to the ground and bellow something, though the words were lost as Stark tackled Thor to the ground, careening off a few yards into a rocky snow drift. Stark rolled to his feet while it took a moment for Thor to right himself from prone and stand up, before nearly shouting, “Do not touch me again!”

Stark raised a hand to his helmet, which prompted a twitch from the standing alien before his helmet released and showed his face, “Then don't take my stuff.” He saw Loki standing and folding his arms and held back an eye roll. 

The brutish man narrowed his eyes and said, “What claim do you have on my brother? You have no idea what you're dealing with. This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice!”

Stark shakes his head,  _ Jesus...brothers. Thank you Howard, for not making two of me. D _ ismissively he said, “Look I- we need him, and when we don't... he's all yours." and Stark shifted so that his helmet came back over his face and turned away to check on Loki. "Until then, stay out of my way... tourist.” 

Loki arched an unimpressed eyebrow back at him, before raising a hand to subtly point over his shoulder. Jarvis chimed a sensory alarm before he felt like he was hit by a train and knocked a few dozen feet into a tree. Jarvis vocalized helpfully with, "It would seem sire, that the hammer is both ranged and melee." 

Stark nods, figuring there was some versatility to the man’s one weapon, and made a note to check the stabilizers after this fun romp, before giving chase back towards Thor. He turns his head at the last moment to check on Loki, who is looking far too amused at this. Maybe this is normal for brothers? He muses, wondering if he was fortunate or missing out at being the only child. Regardless, the fight is on and he flies back towards Thor, getting struck by lightning only moments later.

Loki looked between his- between Thor and Anthony, wondering who would come out on top. It would seem the lightning was a benefit to the midgardian technology in the suit.  _ Curious _ . He watched Anthony grab the asgardian and tackle him into the side of the mountain, before the latter lept off, dragging Anthony with him, seeming to aim to break through every tree on the way down.. 

And then the headbutting starts. Loki could have told him that Thor’s head was likely harder than any helmet that could be forged on this plane, and he winces in sympathy as Thor returns the gesture, sending Anthony many yards away into the forest. Gone for only moments, before flying back and the battle continuing. Loki looks up into the sky, hearing a whistling of something flying closer as the circular shield he saw on the midgardian captain in the strangely spangled uniform hit the two currently grappling each other. It seemed to have some sort of mind of its own as the two turned to look at Loki, who shrugged and held his hands up. 

Calling out in their direction, Loki said, “All this for me? I didn’t know you cared so much.”

Thor turned angrily to Loki, stopping mid gesture as he heard the man of Iron laugh. Turning back to look at him strangely, he was distracted by the sight of Captain America standing on top of a fallen tree with the shield back in hand.

Stark sighed as the other stood somewhat heroically on the tree trunk and Rogers said, “Hey! That's enough!” He jumped down, not breaking his line of sight towards Thor before continuing, “Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here-”

Thor interrupted, taking a few threatening steps forwards as he gestured towards his brother, who had not moved much during the chaos. Stark wonders why no one questions him not making a move to escape, as Thor says, “I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!”

Stark interjects with, “Good luck with that.” He subtly moves to stand in between Thor and Loki. Steve Rogers pays them no notice as he addresses the immediate and unknown threat of Thor, “Then prove it! Put the hammer down.”

At that Stark looks away from Loki, already predicting that was the wrong thing to say, towards Rogers and says, “Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!”

Thors turns towards the annoying midgardian and sees the Man of Iron standing near his brother and backhands him out of the space. Stark is shoved back and hits a tree that seems much closer and somehow softer than the others, he shakes his head and looks towards Loki who is looking at him with something that looks forced apathy. 

Eyes only now for the new interloper, Thor says slowly and dangerously, “You want me to put the hammer down?”

“Here we go again,” Loki says rolling his eyes as Thor leaps up into the air and brings his hammer down. Captain America crouches down and holds up his shield. Stark notices a faint shimmer of green lattice cover himself and Loki in the moment before the hammer collides and there is a massive shockwave that flattens smaller trees to the ground around them for hundreds of yards. The network of energy dissipates a moment after as Stark looks around curiously and distances himself from Loki, walking towards where the Captain hit the ground, whispering “holy shit”.

Regaining the wind knocked out of him, Cap never takes his eye off Thor. Thor turns to look at Loki, and then Stark, looking for all the world like he is thinking, but of what, Stark had no idea. Or maybe he does but ignores it as he holds out a hand to help Rogers up. Taking the arm and getting up from being prone, Rogers says, “Are we done here?”

  
  


Later that night in the helicarrier.

Doctor Bruce Banner is standing in a glass cell, though SHIELD is in the process of releasing him, it would seem. Not freeing him, he is aware that SHIELD will never truly let him go free. Not since they've begun running their tests. But everyone is aware that he would not shift and rampage, crashing the plane and killing everyone, just to be free. He is being released to study a device, some sort of sceptre he was shown through the clear walls shortly before.

As he walks out of the cell, he holds out his wrists to the guard who holds keys but doesn’t reach to uncuff him until he nears the outer door. “Shoot him if he moves towards the sceptre.” Looking towards the new voice confused, he wonders how exactly he is meant to study the damn thing if he can’t be near it. But it seems the shoot to kill directive isn’t meant for him (yet), but towards the other figure being led into the room with more guards than were around him. Doctor Banner stares warily at the figure who is so dangerous it displaces him from containment. He doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing at this point. 

Dozens of SHIELD agents escort Loki, who is in similar handcuffs, smiling. They pass the agents and Banner who is now being led out of the same room he is entering. Loki eyes him as he walks, nodding and smiling. Banner rubs his head, wondering if it's another mutant. Loki is led into the cell he had just been in, and the door is closed behind Banner and the agents, and the locks engaged. 

Loki watches the midgardian being led out of the cell room and hears enough to recognize a low, quiet cover story is told from the corridor as he is led away. 

Curiouser and curiouser,

Loki closes his eyes as soon as the guards lock the door. Rest will not come often, and he has a few minutes at least until the next step of the plan.

And he has just the idea how to spend it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will test the rating, and see more of how differently the track will run with the new degrees of change. It's also almost completely finished, so a much sooner update... Perhaps, if y'all are nice. I'll be nice first:
> 
> Preview:   
> "Oh Anthony, you know so much more than they. And yet for this all to work there is not much more I can say for now. We can continue to look for the powerful midgardians, they might be what is necessary to turn the tide of the war to come. And there is one coming, one I must bring. Although if it helps, it would have happened without me. And the other General would not have found you as interesting as I do.”


	12. What Dreams May Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a lot of revisions and work, and goes into the dream that Loki had in mind. This was a difficult chapter to write, and I have much respect for the other fanfic authors who have said that as well.
> 
> “Thought is real. Physical is the illusion. Ironic, huh?”

It began like many have, too many, since that time. Stark was drowning, no wait, suffocating. Sand was everywhere, choking him and blinding him. The heat was intense, like he was burning in a desert sun. Claustrophobia had set in an eternity ago, and he couldn't remember what it was like to breathe normal air. He felt a clenching around his chest, like something was reaching into his heart and squeezing. 

Then, impossibly, the sensation passed.

Between one blink and the next he was standing in a room, A room he had never been in, but that seemed subtly familiar. The decorations or style, perhaps. He took a few gulps of air instinctively, and his mind took in the new scenery, not able to question the illogical nature of the sudden shift.

Stark looks around the room, it seemed similar to the lair he found when he had been teleported alongside Loki out of the Portrait bar into some sort of chamber, although this seems different. The architecture wasn't something he had seen out of a museum. He walked around the room, towards one of the larger windows of which there were several. Looking outside he saw a large expansive City. There were skyscrapers side by side sloping down in height to some sort of street level but the construction was in a word, alien. Wispy clouds in the distance almost seemed to be a forced perspective, like the horizon didn't match the curvature of Earth. He stepped back to look around at the room he was in, noticing that there were several tall columns that led to an extremely lofted ceiling. There was a king sized bed covered in dark green tapestries and topped with a fur skinned animal, but Stark was unable to make out whatever the creature might have been. It didn’t look like anything familiar. He walked over a similarly gargantuan rug, but different type of animal. The one on the floor had strange long tusks curving up towards the ceiling, which seemed like a tripping hazard as he stepped around it.

After scratching his goatee and looking around, he scratched his stomach absentmindely before realizing he was wearing some sort of silk tunic. He scoffed, he never wore gr-

“I'd hardly see you in my brother’s colors.”

Stark turned around and looked at Loki standing in the doorway with arms folded.

“Thor doesn’t own the color red, Loki...Is this another interesting dream? Because if so, I've gotta tell you..bit overdressed.” Stark asked, gesturing to their clothing.

Taking a few steps into the room as his mouth curled into a grin, Loki shrugged, “It could be, seemed more favorable than wherever you were dreaming, judging by your body language when being summoned..” 

Stark looked over to where he first remembered being here and was unsettled to see a dusting of sand displaced by his own footprints as he had walked around. He didn’t like that Loki saw that weakness. Stark shoved that nightmare back into the box it lived in, and smirked towards Loki. His mind was catching up, he was more lucid and could remember that he was free of that place, freed from those rules. Loki though, was many things, but free wasn't one of them yet. Using his masked armor of confidence, he said “Certainly more interesting than the cell you're likely housed in, how's that working for you?”

Continuing his stride towards Stark, a moment of tension fills Loki's face before it relaxes. “All still according to plan, so there's not much entertainment to be had currently. And one can seek so much entertainment in dreams, don't you agree Anthony?” 

Letting the taller man walk towards him, Stark took the few seconds to appreciate the intent. Stark said “Not sure how quickly time passes here, but I'm only meant to be shutting my eyes for a few minutes. Something about a dangerous prisoner on board, not much time to rest.”

Loki looked around the dreamscape of his old room on Asgard, back before he learned the truth of what he was, before he fell, when he was still safe. There was nowhere safer than in his own mind, he reminded himself. He stopped an arms length away, eyes turning almost predatory as he reached forward around Stark’s back, grabbing the midgardan by the back of his hair, letting his fingers grip and pull until he felt Stark relax to the movement. Loki pulled Stark by the hair, twisting his head to the side and ran his nose up the neck of Stark before biting down. He just wanted to taste him, to turn the strategy of a long war to something more pleasurable to focus on. 

“Trust me in this Anthony, soon the previous encounter in the forest and here on this airship, will seem like a leisurely day... compared to what is ahead.”

Stark inhaled roughly through his nose, and hissed a little at the sensation that made his nerves spark. His own arms found Loki's hips and gripped down, resisting the urge to pull Loki’s hair instead. Even as his heart started to beat faster, he did not want to get into a battle of wills with somebody many times stronger, especially when that person could likely warp the dream to something far less enjoyable. There was something in the words, or between them, that made him say, “Is there any chance of you telling me what is ahead, or do I get to learn it with the others.”

Loki exhaled a sigh, still with his mouth against Stark's neck and he shivered, leaning as subtly as he could into the sensation as Loki spoke. "Oh Anthony, you know so much more than they. Yet for this all to work there is not much more I can say for now." Loki's fingers relaxed in Stark's hair, now more combing almost tenderly. "We can continue to look for these powerful figures on this air ship, they might be what is necessary to turn the tide of the war to come." He pulled back a bit, looking apologetic. "And there is one coming, one I must bring. Although if it helps, it would have happened without me, make no mistake. And the other General would not have found you as interesting as I do.”

Stark was fairly certain he was referring to the other figure he was on the asteroid that he was projected to, and wondered how many days separated him from that battle. “Hmm better the Devil I know, I suppose. I should probably do my best to stay interesting, and we can worry about the real worlds when we wake back up in them.”

Stark registers the bed behind his legs moments before he feels Loki gripping him by th hair and pulling him backwards. Gripping even tighter on Loki’s hips, he pulls him along as they fall backwards onto the somewhat firm bed. Loki made no move to resist and Stark found himself staring up at Loki who chuckled and said, “Yes, that would be preferable.”

Laying over Anthony, he grabs the other man by the sides of his face and lowers his head to taste the midgardian. Loki’s tongue laps across Anthony’s lips between flicking the tip of Stark’s tongue, groaning at the sensation and feeling the shorter but deep breaths the other takes. Anthony tastes differently than those he has lain with in the past, and he deeply enjoys feeling him again. It is a welcome distraction from the layers of strategy and does well to keep the nightmares that would find him in sleep away. It was a bit selfish of him to tether Anthony’s subconscious to his when he slept although he would find more rest this way. It would not do well for him to be seen in a night terror while under such strict monitoring whilst a prisoner with this SHIELD group. 

He felt Anthony shift under his grasp, even during the kiss. Clearly the man was not used to being on his back, but was learning that he would not be able to outmaneuver him. He chuckled into Anthony's mouth, knowing the man’s innovativeness would only lead down an interesting path. He pulled back and looked down, his own hair falling around in a curtain around Anthony’s face. “Is something the matter, midgardian?” Meeting the others eyes, he could see the challenge there. Anthony was well aware of the game, but was currently trying to figure out how to come out on top, or if he wanted to. Loki raised an eyebrow and removed a hand from the side of Anthony's face and began to take down the tunic he had imagined Stark to be wearing. 

“The problem with good dreams, they never last as long as they are welcome to. The problem with conjuring clothing in a good dream, it can be taken away as easily as it is given.” Between one blink and the next, they were both shirtless and Stark hissed as Loki’s nails scratched, leaving four red marks over his chest. His left hand stopped at Stark’s nipple and stilled before twisting it slightly between two fingers and moving down. The twisting of Anthony’s hips at the sensation was satisfying, and Loki was eager to pull more out of him before the dream ended.

Loki felt a hand shift between them, it would seem the movement of Anthony’s hips was to disguise a hand moving out of sight. feeling Anthony push the heel of his hand into the thin material of the drawstring sleeping pants that he often wore on Asgard. The friction made his nerves race, he was eager to feel more of this mortal. Thin material was already too much after a few motions of Stark's hand. Tilting his head back down to bite the other side of Anthony's neck, he hummed in approval as he twirled a hand still on Anthony's chest. “I do detest being in your debt, Anthony.” And pulled back to lick a trail over the other’s collarbone, continuing to bite every few inches and lick afterwards. He felt the midgardian underneath him tense with the pain but groan and Loki was pleased that Anthony enjoyed a bit of pain. That would do well. Moving down more, he began trailing his tongue along the skin that met the waistband of the drawstring pants. Then without using his hands, which were still trailing along further up Anthony’s chest, he pushes his tongue underneath the pants and lapped the skin. His hands trailed down to the waistband, slowing pulling the pants down. 

Stark was pretty sure he never wanted to wake up, but he started to feel a sense of something else on his awareness. A sensation of another place, which usually signaled the end of most dreams. Of when you became aware that life was pulling you back. “God damnit..” He whispered, trying to stay in the moment. He looked down at Loki, who was teasing his pants down. “I think..I’m being woken up.”

Loki sighed and pulled his hands away, but continued licking along the v shape of his hips, slower now, almost like he was savoring, before he pulled back to look up at Stark. “How long before you wake up?” He asked, still facing down but eyes turned up to meet Stark.

“That is..not helping...Loki. And how would I know? It’s not like-”

“I’m an expert!” Stark says, though his voice is raspy from sleep. And suddenly Stark's eyes opened again, staring at the curious eyes of Natal-Natasha, Thor, and Steve Rogers who was stepping away from him and pulling an arm back from his shoulder. There is a large monitor with a view a familiar figure laying in a cell with his eyes closed, but they are blinking open.

Natasha rolls her eyes and responds, “Yes Stark, that’s why you’re here. Glad you’re awake, Fury is going to question Thor’s brother, if that is alright with an expert like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you have the time..if you want me to continue, just hit kudos. You can thank the comments on the last chapter for getting this update, and you'll get another if there is more interest. Love you all, don't forget to love each other.
> 
> Next time continues the banter between Fury and Loki, and from Stark and the not-yet-formed avengers. Perhaps the good doctor banner might make an appearance as well, but however shall he act? Only time will tell.
> 
> Comment who you'd like to see mixed in from the mutant side, or the marvel side. :)


	13. Everything's Aright, Yes, Everything's Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever will our heroes think of the exchange, and whatever wil thy make of Doctor Banner?

  
Somewhere else entirely:

The long figure in the cell looked down at the half pound of iron powder that he had been able to gather from different guards who were all the same person. He looked up to the ceiling in his cell, wondering what she would be able to learn and gather. Erik had the upmost faith in her infiltrating the helicarrier as one of the guards accompanying Doctor Banner. Getting captured was turning out to be the correct plan, he was meeting all sorts of new, interesting, and potentially useful people.

Stark looks around blinking, he dozed off waiting for the meeting to start. He cracked his neck and nodded, grateful he still had his sunglasses on while he grinned and waved them on. 

As their attention moved away from him, he shook his head and shifted in his seat. Probably for the best he didn’t have a wet dream of the enemy while in a room of his new teammates. 

Loki opens his eyes to the feeling of being closely watched, now free from his cuffs and is contained in the same large glass cell held by hydraulic rigs. The sound of footsteps proceed Fury walking up the control panel of the cell as he says, “In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass….” And the midgardian presses a button which seems to open up a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Loki peers as much as he can from the glass. The gusts of wind whipping up through the opening fill the room. Loki continues looks down curiously, deliberately taking his eyes off Fury who interrupts his musings shortly.

Fury narrows his eye and states, “Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!” Before closing the hatch and pointing at Loki. “Ant.” Then points at the button which would drop Loki through the pit trap, “Boot.”

Loki smirks and looks around, finally looking back at Fury. “It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.”

Fury shakes his head, “Built for a thing a lot stronger than you.”

Loki looks around considering, “Oh, I've heard. He didn’t seem monstrous though, I wonder if your SHIELD is keeping many prisoners of people they think are monsters. Wouldn’t it be a shame if...someone did something about it?” Loki looks into the camera.

Fury steps forward, not taking the bait. “What do you know about SHIELD? We know you took Barton, it would take a lot for him to talk. Is he even alive?”

Loki leaned forward, grinning, not taking the distraction.“My my. Coming from you that is quite ironic. I’m not the only one in this room who collects interesting creatures and keeps them secreted away, am I? How desperate are you, that you capture and call upon such lost creatures to defend you?”

Fury steeled his face, trying to regain control. “How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control….You kill `cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.”

Loki continues, “Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is. A lesson is coming, I can promise you that.”

Fury was done here, Loki was hinting at things he didn’t want broadcasted, and he certainly wasn’t going to give the heroes more to think about. Stark was a liability as it was, god help him if he started to look into what Loki was hinting at.

“Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something.” Fury walks off leaving Loki in his glass cell, Banner should be running into the others soon. He wanted to be there for that. 

As the man walks away, Loki considers the new variable in this scheme. It was fairly cut and dry before the introduction of Stark into his life, as it were. Trust was out of the question, but he couldn’t deny the chaotic element didn’t have a spark of fun about it. It added another layer of trickery to it, and that was quite enjoyable. Plus, there was enough curious goodwill between the two to at least push the dice in his favor should everything fall apart. 

Though, for now, there was little chance of that, he had enough in play currently to work out in his immediate favor. He was quite curious how Stark would handle the day or so ahead. A good test of his merit. 

Beyond the next few days, he had a few main plans and stored up magic. If it didn’t work, and the Titan came for him anyway, then at the very least, the mortals would buy him enough time to escape. He had abilities granting him masks of many faces, he knew he could find a remote place in the realms to hide. For now though, as the doors leading out of the room closed behind Fury, Loki looked at the camera smirking and said, “Your turn.”

Back inside the briefing room Stark looks around holding back a nod. He was still half in the headspace of getting sex, and was not for the first time grateful that he was using to this sort of multitasking. He is deep in it now, the best bet seems to be letting this play out for now. There were too many variables in play, from what he gathered so far, no one here even knew of the other aliens that were pulling the strings behind Loki. He decided to watch. Rogers looks concerned though, which checks out.

Steve Rogers stared at the monitor until it went black. Thor, who didn't even look, just listened, stands there, torn apart. They all just stand there in stunned silence until Rogers gestured around saying, " Loki's gonna drag this out. So, what's his play?" 

Stark raised his eyebrows, curious as to what the others would infer. Deliberatly not injerecting yet. If they found out about his...dalliances, it would be best to have an idea how they thought without him. Just in case he needed to work against them. He knew the other alien would have the most insightful information, knowing it was unlikely Loki told him everything.

Thor interjected, “He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.”

Thor watched shock fill their faces, though Stark just tilted his head considerably as Stever Rogers said, “An army? From outer space?”

Stark leaned forward, "But who are the Chitauri? Does he work with them because he wants to or...does he have to?"

Thor tilted his head, consideringly. He wasn't sure of the answer, but hadn't really considered the question before.

Natasha turned away from where she was watching the feed of Loki, the why of it didn't matter as much as the what and how of it. “So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.”

Thor looks confused before recognition comes over his face, “Oh! I know him! He's a friend!”

Stark’s eyes widen, “How do you know an astrophysicist?”

Thor looks confused, “That word does not translate through allspeak, so I am unsure what you are referring to. But I met him when I landed here, another cruel trick and lesson from Loki, it seems.”

Stark opened his mouth to ask about allspeak, because he had an idea but so many questions. There was so many interesting things to think about, what did Loki's brother know exactly about these other aliens, and what was this allspeak because his brain was wresting over what made more sense, Loki knowing english or Loki being somehow able to translate languages.

Sensing a tangent, Natasha interjected, “Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.”

Rogers looked to Stark before saying, “I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.”

Stark changed gears from that distraction to another more distractive one, Natasha was looking at Thor who was looking at Stark like he might be an ally in protecting Loki somehow. It was too soon for that,so he said. “Should we really be focusing on Loki? That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.”

Stark was somewhat comforted by how much the supposed brother of Loki looked, from the basic files they alleged to have known each other for centuries. If someone who knew him that long was an enemy, that would be a sign of how long he should put into this alliance and dalliance he made. But the alien did not appreciate his words, and the larger man darkened his expression while saying, “Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.

Now Natasha moved to stand closer to Stark, which made him tense before she added. “He killed eighty people in two days.”

The blond viking immediately shook his head and muttered, “He's adopted.”

Amused that somehow the one he was most concerned of seeing too much was on his side. Nice. But with that, Stark choked on the food he was eating. “He’s what?!”

The others looked at him curiously, and so Stark went into a long winded discussion about the mechanics of the element that it seemed Loki was looking for as he secretly began planting bugs across the room. Finally he managed to get to Fury’s desk before the other got back from his interrogation, and planted a bug there as well.

Stark, he needed a minute to think about this. It made more sense now, clearly Loki had issues against his brother. Or, adopted brother.

He was the first to step out of the room and ran headfirst into someone being carted along by numerous shield agents. He stepped back, brushed off his suit and looked up.

It was him. Bruce Banner. Stark was shocked and said,  “You’re free?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will explore more of the boys on the helicarrier.
> 
> Much love to snickluvah4 and tessavance for their uplifting comments! Please keep the feedback coming, it helps!
> 
> As always, if you enjoy it, kudos and comments help to keep this story going. I have a storyline in mind through the entire canon.


	14. Tap Tap Tapping on the Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further we move through canon waters, with a slightly different current.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to be just Stark interacting with the team after watching Loki, but Loki does have that vibe about him...Stark just couldn't stay away. For him, it was worth the risk, and who am I to argue?

The other man, tired and subdued, looked curious at being stopped from his diligently guarded walk about the helicarrier. He had debriefings on the other assets here, though was surprised it was this random seeming. He thought Fury was planning this all out carefully. He was aware of the tech on his body to ensure good behavior and looked back at the guards over his shoulder, all but one staring directly at him, the last at the newcomer, before himself looking back at this man.

Before he could even respond to the direct statement, The brazen man with a goatee one that seemed more aware than he was expecting of his situation, the man who looked very familiar held out a hand and said, 

“It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster. I’m Tony Stark, I’m sure you’ve heard of me.

At that, Bruce looked down and muttered, “Thanks, and yes.”

Fury had made his way up towards where the new assets were, seeing Banner and his guards standing at the door of the meeting room, as planned. Stark was in the hallway and it seemed Rogers was at the doorway. He spoke from a few yards away, “Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.” 

Rogers spoke, seeing Fury approach he straightened up. “Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.” 

Fury gestured down the hallway, and Stark noticed that he walked behind Banner as they all began to move, keeping him in an eyeline. Fury then responded to Rogers, “I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.”

Now joining the group, Thor piped in. “This realm has flying monkeys? How splendid! Are they quite large?”

aSteve lights up, finally understanding a reference as Stark tries to walk as close to Banner as he can, throwing an arm over Banner’s shoulders and leading them ahead the guards. Either they were walking in the right direction or Fury would direct them, might as well be confident. He was banking on them not interfering to keep up the ruse that Banner was there on the same terms as the rest of them, voluntarily. As he didn’t turn around, he didn’t see the guards look to Fury who nodded once and let them walk away. Stark could feel the watchful eye on his back as he put a bit of distance between them saying, “Let's play some with Loki’s magic stick.” And they walked, finding the room Fury had pointed out as housing the stick of destiny that had been taken from Loki upon his capture. 

They all entered the room. While most of the agents surrounding Banner were keeping a wide berth, it did not escape anyone’s notice that one lingered closer than the other and kept a watchful eye. Fury was pleased that at least one of his agents was brave enough to take their jobs seriously. The others would likely stand down if the brain lost control of the brute. 

As minutes passed, Banner continuously scans with a gamma ray detection scanner on the scepter for radiation. Tony looks at the monitors, shifting and solving algorithms and equations.

Banner watched him curiously, feeling more relaxed than he had been of late back in his element, back using his mind. He spoke to Stark, “The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process.”

Stark nodded, understanding and happy with the process taking that long. It meant more time with this puzzle, more time to figure out what was going on outside of this immediate puzzle. He was very sure there were layers upon layers to the issue ahead. He nodded while agreeing, “There is alot of science to be done here, thankfully SHIELD brought in some brains on this.” Without gesturing, it was left to the room to decide if he was referring to Banner, himself, or both of them.

Banner’s eyes darted towards where Fury was standing, but did not turn his head. “It will certainly take time, unfortunately, They only let me out with a tooth brush.”

Stark leaned forward, “SHIELD didn’t even release you with a towel? That’s a crime, Douglas Adams would be horrfiied.” 

Banner nodded along, before realizing what he had revealed and looked around alarmed. Stark barreled on, already confirming what he knew but pushing on. “You know, you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land. You could come and go.”

Banner laughs, but there is a tense line to his smile. “Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem. Nowadays I stay fairly...stationary.”

Stark shrugged, and tried to stay in an eyeline that was outside of Fury’s and most of the agents. One was being particularly clingy and close. “Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises.” Feeling chaotic, as he was rather close with the god of such lately, he suddenly pokes Banner with a miniature electric rod. 

Banner jumped and yelled in pain, and rubbed his arm. Fury took a few steps forward towards Tony, and the agent a few steps toward Banner. He looked up to see eyes of concern on the agent who then narrowed their gaze towards Stark. Banner was confused, before a hint of a hypothesis filled his head. Was it the same agent… Then he saw Anthony lean closer and look at him intensely, like he was waiting for… oh.

Fury stepped close to Stark, “Are you actually out of your mind? What’s wrong with you?”

Stark shrugged and ignored Fury, though the agent close to Banner was curious. He looked at Bruce, “You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?”

Rogers was vaguely insulted on behalf of the memory of the Stark he knew before and said, “Is everything a joke to you?”

Stark rolled his eyes before saying, “Funny things are.”

Steve barreled on, “Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. Your father wou-”

Banner tried to interject, “No, it's alright. I wouldn't have been allowed aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things.”

Stark rolled his shoulders to get rid of some of the tension that invoking Harrold’s name brought to his nature and looked back to Banner, “You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut.”

Rogers would not go unignored, “And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.” 

Seeing an outburst was not imminent, Fury was already fed up with Stark, he needed to get away from him and check on the other assets. He nodded approvingly at the agent who was staring intently between Banner and Stark before leaving the room. Rogers looked back and forth, confused before following.

Banner thought it was curious, how as Fury turned his back it seemed like Stark’s face shifted from what seemed to be a natural look of disinterested confidence to calculation. Almost as if noticing his attention, Stark looked back to Bruce and asked, “You’ll be alright here for a few minutes? I need to check on something.”

Bruce barely knew the man, but it seemed Stark knew more about things than was letting on. Bruce shrugged, “Usually it’s others I’m worried about, but I suppose so.” Stark nodded and walked out the door a few minutes later, looking in the direction that Fury walked before turning in another and walking down the hallway that Bruce himself had walked from. As he turned, Stark didn’t pay much mind to how one guard stayed close to Banner’s side, closer than the others. 

  
  


Start looks side to side before walking down the hallway. After a few turns, with JARVIS quietly pointing out directions that he could arguably know if later questioned, he found the doors he was looking for. There were guards at the door, of course. He stared at them for a minute looking bored before gesturing to the door. They looked baffled for a moment, but recognized him and shrugged. One made several indentations in a keypad and opened the door. 

He walks through that set of doors to see Loki sitting in a large circular cell looking bored. The cell and room was illuminated by a pale but bright bluish light from the ceiling. It isn't until Stark walks up to be only several feet away from Loki, when the other looks up and meets his gaze. To Stark it looks like Loki relaxes somewhat and then Loki's eyes dart over to where the camera is pointed at them before returning his gaze. Loki stands and walks towards the front of the cell, towards Stark. They stay staring at each other for several minutes. 

Loki appears to be pristine, hair perfect and eyes wide and bright but after a moment, dark circles appear under his eyes and his hair shifts to be more unkempt. There is a brief vulnerability in Loki’s expression, and Stark knows this is deliberate. But he is ultimately unsure if it is him relaxing or making another strategy play. Stark doesn’t like that it seems to be working, that it makes him feel more protective, more invested in this figure. He tries to brush it off saying, “looks like you're getting the special treatment. Bad dreams keeping you up?”

Loki shrugs before responding, “It is to be expected oh, I am the villain in your story, am I not?” His eyes tighten, Stark is close enough to see, before Loki continues, “Not every dream can be enjoyable.” 

Stark folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, saying clearly “Are you? Or is there somebody out there pulling your strings. Is any of this actually your call.”

Loki knows what this is, and his lip curls in a sad smile, it doesn't exactly match his words as he responds with, “Oh Anthony, there are no strings on me.”

Stark shakes his head, cutting him off with a bitter laugh, “Liar.”

Loki shrugs and says “God of Lies, after all.”

Stark makes a hmm sound before continuing, “From what I've felt and seen, you’re more into tricks, and the devil is in the details.”

Loki steps back and sits on his cot, arms on either side and leaning back. Subtle to him, but more of a display to Stark, as he lowly drawls, “I certainly am.” 

Stark looks around the room casually, trying to clear his head. He shouldn’t have teased someone like Loki at a time like this, it was like catnip to a sex crazed trickster and would only end with them fucking while the world burned around them if he kept encouraging it. He walked over to a desk and ran his hand along the bottom of it facing away from the camera. He could feel the amused eyebrow from Loki, who of course would notice a trick done so closely in his presence. 

“What’s the plan here, Loki?” He calls softly, “if things go well for us you'll never get out of there.” To himself, Stark wondered how long they would have conversations that had dual layers, dual meanings.

Loki shrugs but doesn't break eye contact before saying, “That's what makes the game so fun. Life would be quite dull without these sort of risks and tricks, don't you agree?” 

Stark mouths over, “careful now”, as if that would do anything but push Loki on before his own smart watch chimed and JARVIS spoke, “Sire, there are reports of criminal activity occurring several blocks away from the tower. There have already been several casualties reported along with hostages taken.” 

Stark gestured towards his wrist while saying, “Duty calls, looks like you aren’t the only pain in my ass Loki."

Loki makes a thoughtful noise, and Stark knows exactly where his mind went. As he turns to leave, Stark calls over his shoulder, “see you around, assuming I survive this.”

Stark was already turning, before he hears a soft, “Not if I see you first Anthony.” 

He didn't see Loki's face flash with discontented concern before he spoke, doesn't see Loki lay back to close his eyes afterwards. 

Thor stood in the same room he’d observed Loki previously. He tilted his head at the monitor, wondering at the exchange. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dearly appreciate the attention my little story is getting. This was a much quicker update than usual, and with your support we might achieve a new normal. Where ever you are in the world, please...be kind. Do good things. If you suffer anxiety, depression, or a fun blend of both, this is your sign that there is good to be found, there is meaning. And I am glad you are here. Much love to my biggest fan snickluvah4, PotionsChaos, and TessaVance for their comments on my last chapter. This update only exists because of your comments and support. Each and every kudos is appreciated!!


	15. (Don't Have To) Wait Around For An Answer to Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Update, hope you dont mind. The recent state of US politics inspired me to update.

Midtown Manhattan was a mess. And it was far too close to home for comfort. Stark was still about 50 yd above ground, but even from there he could see how it had gone wrong. There were several bodies along the street. And even if he didn’t have updates by Jarvis he could hear sounds of panic, sounds of pain. In a way it was grounding, morality could be confusing but this was not.

Jarvis scanned those walking around, mainly cops huddled behind cruisers with a handful of reporters who care more for a story than their own safety. He could appreciate that. Law enforcement seemed to be circling around one building in particular and were yelling out commands. Stark landed by what Jarvis perceived to be the a central vechile, next to a supervisory patrolman, likely a sergeant. Stark looked over at the man, clocking the look of relief on his face. Stark returned the look with a nod before standing to full height and raising his arm to palm a repulse blast in the direction of warning shots. Jarvis pulled the deeds of the area, revealing the building to be some sort of computer repair center. Stark looked at the officer saying, “mind bringing me up to speed?”

The officer answered, “Some freak twice as wide as you and a foot taller with some sort of dome mask barreled into the office. That was an hour ago. Since then there have been a few others that swarmed the area... grabbing people walking down the street and throwing them around. There were shots fired inside before we even arrived on the scene. Any attempts made to enter the area,” and the sergeant looks towards several bodies near the door, “...were matched with resistance.”

“Pardon me for asking the stupid question, but why here, and why now.”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Iron Man.” The sergeant said, before turning and addressing other police over his coms. They were going to circle around back and try to enter in that way.

Stark shrugged and began walking towards the door. Ever since he fired, there were no more answering shots. He approached the door which was closed, although he was able to push it open within a couple seconds. It was silent inside and he walked through. Looking around it was a sparsely decorated area, similar to an Apple Store even though his technology far surpassed whatever would be in here, obviously. As he looked around Jarvis recorded several moving figures at the end with two points of egress going further into the dwelling. The door swung closed behind him and he lifted up his right arm palm open, and began scanning. After a few moments, he spoke aloud “Hey you guys have any experience with Linux, 'cuz there's Raptors outside and I'm not too sure about these do-” 

A violent and sudden pressure to his left knocked him airborne, cutting his words off. His head hit a wall that he was nowhere near and alarms of pressure blared in his helmet as he registered a voice saying,  “We said no cops, we said no entry, not till we got him back. That is why more will die. That is why you will die.”

It was hard to focus with the fact his head being used as a sledgehammer against the surprisingly sturdy wall next to him. The ringing in his ears almost tuned out the burly man’s words, and his vision danced around.  Still, he had a reputation to keep as he reassured, “Well buddy, I'd be optimistic. Life, uh, finds a wa-”

Was all he was able to get out before his head was forcibly pounded into the wall several more times. More alarms went off in his helmet, and he could feel blood trailing from his nose and his ear where he hit the wall. Not ideal. Stark coughed and cleared his throat,  “All right buddy, clearly not a fan of the classics, so what's going on here? Maybe just let the people in here go, and we can have a chat about any computer issues you have.”

JARVIS had already ran the eyes and voice of the man pummeling Stark, but it didn't register as the voice continued, “You took Magneto, and now we'll take you. Although I'll be braver, and send confirmation of your death back to your friends.”

Stark tried to wave his hands, this might not be his fight, he could still get out of this...whatever it was, and he tried, “Whoa there. My villain dance card is rather full at the moment, maybe buy me a drink first before takin-” And he was thrown into the opposite wall, something Jarvis ever so helpfully informed him of which he could have figured out for himself. Fortunately the force of the entire debacle definitely fractured a lot of the armor he was wearing and he only felt like his bones were breaking instead of hearing the actual snaps. Jarvis was making notes in the background about how to improve the suit from such low distance High Velocity trauma.

Whoever it was, continued, “I bet you don't even know who I am, bitch. I’m the Jug-”

Coughing out what was likely important blood, Stark returned the favor by interrupting, “Little buddy I wouldn't feel too bad about that, I am pretty popula-” and his head hit the unnecessarily strengthened floor for a computer repair store. Well, Pepper did tell him that people don’t like being interrupted.  _ Turnabout's fair play. Though..I need to get ahold of these builders, they didn’t half ass this at all,  _ he thought dimly. The strange thing, he absently noted, as he wrestled to keep the large hands off his neck, was that he didn’t see signs of the accomplices that the sergeant told him about before entering. He didn’t even see anyone with a gun, not even the big guy attacking him. _ Where are they?  _ This attack didn’t seem well thought out, this wasn’t making sense, and the man attacking him seemed more desperate than strategic.

His mind was always working faster than anything else, it certainly got him into trouble. Perhaps he should have ignored this call. It was so close close to home, so close to what he protected. Maybe he should have stayed staring at Loki in the cell, or gods forbid should have brought one of the others who fought at his side, those who would fight at his side before learning who he had kneeled before recently. Regardless, mistakes were made. Stark was not doing well, he had brought an older suit believing this would not take too long and wanting to save his newer models and improvements for whatever was going on with the army that would be invading. It was, at the least, a lesson in pride and complacency. His senses were getting a little delayed, but there was a loud sound of glass breaking and as he and the dome guy turned, Stark saw another person jump land on the floor, clearly the cause of the noise. He swore quietly, JARVIS helpfully adding in vantage points for two attackers.  _ Easy for him, he doesn’t have to fight off two with half a suit. _

Whoever landed through the window stood up and lifted a bow and began firing it at the Dome figure. The voice whom Stark had not heard before, said, “he said to tell you I was meant do be doing other things, and to stop deviating from the game.”

Ignoring JARVIS' updates on the likely concussion, Stark said through the half present helmet, one eye seeing the archer through a broken eyeglass, “Well you see, I'm so popular it's hard to stay focused on one Villain at a time."

The archer ignored the response and looked to the aggressor, the one who was bludgeoning Stark, and said, "And you, take care to speak to the second in command, the one who wears many faces, before you make a move against a piece in play that is protected."

Stark looked at the figure, tilting his head in confusion, at the figure holding a bow of all things, and said ”I appreciate whatever this is but did they have to send Legolas?”

The archer said, “I have a wide set of skills... You will be wanting to take a step back, and hold your breath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its hard to interprete interest in this story, but I had to cut the update here, next update is Fury appreciating Starks help, and perhaps someone else checking in on his protected piece in play, possibly some fluff and smut ahead.


	16. "If they don't put me away.. Well, it'll be a miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Three of this particular day and night. Ya know this story was meant to be 40k but I'm starting to think it'll last a bit longer than that before we even get to the end of this particular movie.
> 
> Song inspiration is at the end. Buuut my emo kids might be able to predict it. So very much love to snickluvah4,Araine_Whitefang, gladsomemind, Lazygirl756, Stormraven, and HisCrimsonFinder for their recent support!
> 
> This was meant to be a much shorter update than it was, but I couldn't cut the end off...it just felt right.
> 
> A hearty hug to all of you. Please comment if you like! (Makes me feel all warm and cozy in these chilly times.)

Stark slowly turned and looked at the towering muscle-head holding him, firing a repulser into his face. With that and the barrage of arrows, Stark was dropped to the ground. The wind knocked out of him, he fought instinct to take a breath in. With his suit being compromised, he’d err on the side of caution (for once, Pepper would be proud) and held his breath. Also, with his ribs, breathing hurt anyway. So, win..win?

The next arrow that fell from the bow hit the domed figure at the side of his head and let off a strange green gas. The room went cloudy and was heavily obscured. After 5-10 seconds, the air cleared enough for him to realize that the brute was now laying on the ground unconscious. He looked towards the window with an unusually supportive remark on the tip of his tongue but... there was no one there. He scanned around the room, with JARVIS to more confusing results. it was entirely empty apart from a few retail workers slumped to the ground around the wall, through an open door. Those must have been the hostages, but.. _The cops mentioned others helping this guy, did they just escape and leave him?_ Something wasn’t adding up here. 

Stark was tired and sore, and while he did some of his best work this way, his brain kept telling him it wasn’t fate of the world level important, and that’s really all he had time for right now. To complicate things even more, SHIELD agents walked through the door at the front of the building, fanning the room. Interestingly, several made a beeline for the open door at the back, and removed the slumped over figures immediately. Stark knew that when you didn't understand exactly what was going on, it was best to act like you did. He nodded as they walked by and one agent looked at him and said, “I wasn't aware you knew this was one of our offices, thank you for coming so quickly.” A female agent seemed to walk around to several computers and then walk into the back room to join the others before popping her head back in towards Stark and saying, “It doesn’t seem like they got anything. We have it from here, thank you Iron Man.” She held up a hand to the com in her ear and spoke into her wrist, “Absolutely sir, understood.” Looking back to Iron Man, she said “Agent Fury is waiting for you at base, he will debrief you there.”

Stark looked at the fresh agents carrying out the slumped, possibly dead, if the blood meant anything, agent slash retail workers out through the front door, out past the dead cops outside and then he looked back at her and coldly said “I suppose so.”

Leaving this headache for JARVIS to record and postulate, he tried to hide a limp as he shuffled out the front door, holding his ribs. The street was completely closed off, and the building was now being fanned by dark SUVs and several agents who were now debriefing cops and walking them out of the area. 

He blinked, shook his head, one of his eyes was a bit blurry and he would wager one his pupils weren’t the same size. Great, another concussion. ‘JARVIS, let’s adjust the helmet shielding so this doesn’t happen so easily next time.’

‘Of course sir, though if it is a concussion, flight is not recommended as one of the common side effects of-’

‘Mute.’

If a silenced AI could be petulant, his certainly was. JARVIS wasn’t wrong, but there was little to be done. He needed back on the helicarrier, Fury might be more likely to give him answers if he went back soon enough. Maybe looking injured would make him seem like a team player, make him more likely to get answers on why mutated people were raiding SHIELD offices. _What were they looking for? How did they know?_ Should he tell Fury about the assist? _Who was the domed guy working for, clearly he wasn’t the brains of the operation?_ Unfortunately, he doubted he would get an answer on where the guy was going to be imprisoned or questioned. Still, either way, now that he finally found Banner, he was hesitant to be gone for long, and he repeatedly told himself that’s the only one he was overly concerned about on the helicarrier.

He cracked his neck and shook his head, stopping when he felt a bit dizzy from the motion. Out on the street, he felt like he was being watched, but he didn’t want to unmute JARVIS to scan the crowd. JARVIS might get worried and call Pepper, and that was the last thing he needed right now. She should be kept out of this as much as possible, if it all went further to hell. He pointed his hands toward the ground as he engaged repulsors and flew back to the Helicarrier .

  
And perhaps it was a dizzying flight, and perhaps it took a few flybys to land on the hood in a good spot, but no one called him out on it, that he could later remember.  
  
  
  
  


Later on, Stark was regretting coming back and immediately speaking with Fury. There was a medic who kept doing...something to try to bandage up Stark, but Stark held him off well enough unless he couldn't fight the wince from the pain of contact. That felt like a good enough measure of how much he needed wrapping up. Fury and his accompanient had been, of course, waiting for him. It was a circular conversation, and it took awhile for Fury to even admit to the computer store being a SHIELD office, but Fury seemed to weigh the benefit of Stark stopping and..capturing whatever it was over the cost of why Stark was there in the first place. He had some questions about the archer, Clint, and now he was starting to remember that he did know of the guy. It was someone who had been taken when Loki had taken something of Fury’s. Visibly rolling his eyes with his helmet off, and muttering, “of course it was Loki.” Fury seemed to take it as annoyance with the alien, rather than anything else. 

“We have no idea why Clint was there, but he disappeared before we could confirm how much under the thrall of Loki he was. It’s likely Loki’s hold was breaking on him, or that Loki has been weakened by his recent treatment. Loki gained consciousness a short while ago though, likely regaining his hold and making Clint leave before we could bring him back here for an assessment. Thank you Stark, there have been several instances of mutated humans acting out, we aren't sure why but it is likely a result of some sort of chemical imbalance coming from their abilities. They call themselves the brotherhood, and we have captured the head of the snake, as it were. This is just the body acting out.”

Stark could thank his exhaustion for not reacting to the absurdity of the first half of that, and he deliriously wondered if Loki ever lost something that wasn’t on purpose before his brain formed some as semblance of intelligence though, “Bit random isn’t it? They just happened to hold up in a top secret SHIELD office?” Unfortunately, his personal bias towards the part of that he recognized meant he dismissed the later half of that until much, much later.

Fury’s face settled into a mask, “It is rather curious how they knew, and I couldn’t tell you what they were looking for, even if I wanted to. We're keeping an eye on it and appreciate your attention in this matter. If you see Clint or another mutant again, let me know.”

Stark was done. Just..done. Better to leave before he chose a hill to die on. As the medic finally finished running some sort of device that he recognized from the blueprints he'd hacked from SHIELD ages ago, Stark gathered the bits of his torso armor and walked towards the door before looking back at Fury and saying, “Remember this and me not asking questing the next time you think I'm not a team player.”

 _Perfect,_ Stark thought, _explaining my exhaustion as a willingness to ignore stuff Fury doesn't want to discuss. WIn win._

Stark wandered for a while on the helicarrier, hoping that if he waited a bit before passing out with a mild concussion, he would actually wake up. He was pretty banged up, and allowed some of the SHIELD doctors on site to bandage the worst of it. But he would be sore for a little while, something he couldn’t really afford but there was little to be done for that now. 

Stark took a moment to grab a SHIELD agent standing watch outside one of the dormitory rooms. Seeing as it was the only one with a guard, he figured darkly that it was Banners. It seemed to be the same one who had closely stood watch over him earlier. Blinking widely and slowly, he leaned in and whispered, “Tell Banner I need to speak with him in the morning about a musclehead in a dome mask and other ...what Fury refers to as mutants. But let's keep that one between me and you. And..Banner.” _Fuck_ , he thought rubbing his head. _Maybe I said too much_. His eyes blurred and focused on the agent, who stared back at him calculatingly before nodding. The agent watched him turn, before slowly adding lowly, “Was there anyone with this mutant?” 

Stark stopped and sighed out a breath, “Don’t know, I didn’t see anyone, but he was enough of a handful. Seemed to be looking for something, or someone. Didn’t seem like more than him was necessary, but the cops on the ground said there were others. Looking for...I don't know. Told your boss that much at least.” He said in a bit of an exhausted daze. He didn’t turn around, already making his way to his room down the hall. He made sure their quarters were close, even though Fury was resistant to the idea.

The agent watched Iron Man walk away towards a different door, and as there was not an audience, allowed the smallest nod of approval. “Doubtful...but booking to teach a lesson, at the very least. And what an interesting one it will be.”

  
  


Pushing the door open, he stumbled into his room. As he closing it behind him, he clawed off the rest of the broken pieces, letting them fall in front of the door. If any SHIELD agents paid him a visit in the night, maybe they’d just trip. Falling into the bed face first, Stark grinned, imagining Fury tripping over his boots. With this exhaustion, he figured a deep ass sleep was in order. His eyes fell closed. And that should have been the end of it

And if he had made different choices recently, it would have been.

But alas.

His felt his eyes tugging open at the sense of something...of someone.He looked around, now curled on his side, wondering what woke him up. Not a sound, not someone tripping. Then what? 

A familiar voice said slowly, “Busy day, Anthony?”

Stark exhaled in the disappointed sigh of an interrupted self-induced coma. He lifted his head enough to clearly say, “So... was all of that you then?” Before his head fell back to the bed. some part of his brain figured he might even be still asleep but it didn't seem a very restful one.

With one eye he looked over to the damaged suit pieces still in the same way he dropped them, so either Loki didn’t walk through the door, wasn’t really here, or here wasn’t really real. Life was getting stranger day by day. The pieces though, he would get fixed with Jarvis at home, not here. Or use for further upgrades. He had other suits with him, newer and better ones. 

At Stark’s words, Loki shook his head before walking behind Stark, away from the door. “You’d have to be more specific Anthony, I did not call the attack on the SHIELD office. It is not part of the game, for now. That was another consequence of Fury’s pride, one that might align with our interests, in time." Footsteps then, closer to him but stepping around the bed, out of eyeline. "But when you set out so dramatically, I pulled down resources I had to make sure of my investment..” and Stark felt a hand brush through his hair, “wasn’t lost.”

Stark tensed up for a moment, losing sight of Loki, when he felt the hand brush through his hair he relaxed instinctively, (give him a break, he has a thing with his hair). As the hand pulled away, Stark grabbed at the forarm he knew wasn't too far away yet and tugged it back, “Investment? Whatever you have to tell yourself, Loki. I think you’re getting attached to this investment.” 

Stark heard a sigh, and then the bed behind him dipped as the figure laid down at his back.

A cool breath on his ear spoke, “Tell anyone and I’ll pull out your spine.”

tbc.

Next Chapter:

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Stark gestures to Banner, "It's bugging him too, isn't it? Maybe he's one of the secrets, even if he doesn't want to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ, that's a pretty face  
> The kind you'd find on someone I could save  
> If they don't put me away  
> Well, it'll be a miracle  
> Do you believe you're missing out  
> That everything good is happening somewhere else?  
> But with nobody in your bed  
> The night's hard to get through  
> And I will die all alone  
> And when I arrive, I won't know anyone  
> Well, Jesus Christ, I'm alone again  
> So what did you do those three days you were dead?  
> Cause this problem's gonna last more than the weekend  
> Well, Jesus Christ, I'm not scared to die  
> I'm a little bit scared of what comes after  
> Do I get the gold chariot?  
> Do I float through the ceiling?  
> Do I divide and fall apart?  
> Cause my bright is to slight to hold back all my dark  
> And the ship went down in sight of land  
> And at the gates does Thomas ask to see my hands?  
> I know you'll come in the night like a thief  
> But I've had some time alone to hone my lying technique  
> I know you think that I'm someone you can trust  
> But I'm scared I'll get scared, and I swear I'll try to nail you back up  
> So, do you think that we could work out a sign  
> So I'll know it's you and that it's over so I won't even try?


	17. "Think that I'm someone you can trust"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a solid update for you! I debated a lot about the order of things, and how to move the story forward. I so appreciate the love I have gotten lately, though please let me know if you would rather more of a focus on how Loki/Stark are going versus the world around them. I want things to feel earned, but I know the struggle of wanting to see the ship instead of the horizon.
> 
> This is how Stark faces the next day, and what thoughts clutter Loki's mind.
> 
> Give your thanks to TessaVance, snickluvah4, Sheep_Lover2003, and SpadesAndAces105, as without them..this update might have been ages later.

It had been of those days that really shouldn’t have the audacity of being so bright, when one was so exhausted. When one looks at the clock in almost disbelief because surely, it must be hours later than it was. Those who furnished Stark’s room clearly had no awareness of long mornings and afternoons and so Stark's eyes were closed firmly, not willing to let any light in, not willing to think it was anything other than early hours of the morning, those hours when it was alright to make questionable choices for the sake of a comfy bed and whomever would lay in it. 

Also fortunately, Tony Stark was used to crashing at random hours of day or night whenever exhaustion warranted it. Especially with bruised or broken ribs and sprained other things after a day of what might be the new normal, if mutated humans were to be a thing. He wouldn’t always have some sort of alien patron sending help, and he trusted this new team under Fury even less. So when he thought of sleeping through the night without interruption, he really just meant for some amount of hours until he felt alive again. Then again, when one is awoken mid coma by a powerful alien who thought himself a god, preconceived ideas of day, night, and rest were really illogical. He should have known.

Still, Loki was rather comfortable. Something about being wrapped up in chaos. It felt, trustworthy somehow. Real or a dream, Loki was here. That much he knew. Just like the threat Loki whispered in his ear. He raised a hand up towards the opposite cheek pressed up at the back of his neck and let his fingers trace down in promise, of what, his guarded and alert mind would never offer.

  
  
  
Shortly thereafter, Loki came back to awareness where his true form was. Torture made astral projection a bit easier, a resource he learned to keep his mind intact from the tender care of the Chitauri. Better to fling one essence far away while the body was forced to suffer what it must. These mortals methods were far inferior to the worst that he felt from the Other. It allowed his magic to roam, to heal the mortal he was growing..fond of perhaps. To allow for moments of peace, even if they would lead to nothing in the long run. Now though, his awareness was back in this cell. But underneath the lids, he looked around. Almost as if listening, as if aware of things or predicting things, or of listening to things. There was much to envision playing out, plans and contingencies and such. And there was his own nuisance of unpredictability. Wherever Thor was, there was something difficult to predict. He liked to think he could see Thor's moved played over several rounds in advance, but there was something to be said for the value of a lifetime of observance. Thor had his faults, a great many of them, but he had his proficiencies as well, and it would not serve to count him out. His eyebrows furrowed, wondering which would be worse. If he succeeded and Thor fell due to his own idiocy, or if he failed and Thor came to save him in the end. He told himself the latter was worse, though after all the years gone by and seeing what the eater of worlds would have done, he admitted he would...possibly not...choose an end that did not have Thor in it somewhere. It was rather inconceivable. He opened his eyes and shook his head, blaming his newfound empathy to be the result of having laid too closely to a midgardian. Always troublesome if taken too close without taken to task, further shown as his focus centered on the whirring noise at the other end of the wall, as the outdoor of his cell opened, foreshadowing more intensive interrogation by Agent Fury. 

  
  
  
  
  


Start wasn't sure how long he slept, but when he woke up his injuries from the day before were strangely and miraculously healed. While it was nice to draw in a breathe without wincing, he remembered that he would have to at least pretend to be limited throughout the day, before unnecessary questions arose. Obviously he woke up alone, ironically it was typically him who snuck out before the other awoke. But whatever was going on required too much of his brain and he needed to focus on what was going on elsewhere. He would figure out Loki later, judging by the aloof nature of when he mentioned checking in on him and whatever was going on with Fury, he figured he had some time. Plus it would be good to at least plant the seeds of doubt in his new allies in case he would require them later.

So that's how, several hours later after grabbing many of the Hidden snacks he had on the Helicarrier, Stark stood in a cargo bay on the ship, vaguely pretending not to be hacking SHIELD while trying to test the waters of how his teammates felt about...everything.. He was pushing at Rogers and Banner, trying to show Banner, perhaps, that there was a grey area in freedom.

Stark looked at Rogers and Banner, paying the smallest attention to the ever present guard of Banners, and addressed the two men, “Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.”

Rogers looked back curiously, and far too naive, before replying, “You think Fury's hiding something?”

Stark rolled his eyes, catching a similar movement from the guard before saying, “He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets. (points to Banner) It's bugging him too, isn't it? Maybe he's one of the secrets, even if he doesn't want to be.”

Banner nodded along but still wasn't sure this wasn't a plant, from what he knew of Stark it was unlikely he would be willing in an entrapment scheme, but it was still strange. HIs ever present guard in the form of the same agent who paced by his cell underground stared around curiously. He wondered what those eyes were recording. But that variable was best explored in a more controlled setting than with his audience. He feigned ignorance between the other two and said, “ Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and…go back..I suppose”

Stark was staring curiously at the agent, it was odd that a suit didn’t have a good mask of obedience, even if they had their own thoughts. Perhaps JARVIS should look into this... Several minutes passed as he considered trickery, before he realized that Rogers was prodding Banner about his thoughts, not only that, but they were discussing a tower. His tower. Banner was theorizing that one of Loki’s monologues was referencing his own technology, of course he was, the cheeky bastard. Considering he had seen the tower, and probably taken a walkabout after one of their nights or dreams. 

Stark's eyes narrowed, wondering if that was the only reason Loki played at interest in him. Possible, he would need to keep that in mind. Tricks did not imply deceit, but they aren't mutually exclusive. It was most likely Loki was just establishing contingency plans. Still, bastard.

Banner realized Stark was now staring intently at him with a look of bemused annoyance on his face, no longer lost in whatever distractive thoughts took the man and said, “Well, a warm light for all mankind, like I said... It's powered by Stark Reactors, a self- sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?

Stark walked forward, stepping just slightly in front of Rogers, but still keeping them and the guard in eyeline, “That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now.”

Banner shook his head, confused. “So, why didn't SHIELD bring you in on the Tesseract project earlier? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place? What is..what are they playing at?”

Stark chuckled while looking around the room for hidden snacks, “I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files.”

Rogers immediately looked alarmed and stammered objections until Stark interrupted him saying, “Don’t worry lawful good, I’ll wait till I have something juicy before I make you nervous.”

Rogers shook his head, trying to separate the chaos from what he knew, “I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We cannot let Loki gain more allies. We have orders, we should follow them.”

Good gods was this really the man his father adored? Stark shook his head, “Following is not really my style. “

Rogers ignored the subtext and grinned too widely before responding to Stark, “And you're all about style, aren't you?”

Stark drew back slightly, not able to hide that Rogers hit a nerve. He said, “Just because Loki is the villain of this story, doesn’t mean there aren’t more bad guys in the shadows. Doesn’t mean the monsters aren't the good guys either, and it doesn’t mean we should let Fury do whatever he wants to people he thinks are other, or who he thinks are dangerous.” Stark stared at Banner while he spoke the latter half, trying to gauge.

Banner immediately knew that somehow, Stark was aware of his situation. He wasn’t sure how, nor sure what Stark would do with the information. But it seemed Stark was trying either rationalize Loki or put himself on a similar level. He tried to get through to Rogers before the man wandered off with too many doubts of their loyalty in his head, "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you? You don't...you aren't curious?”

Steve takes in the possibility, but as an obedient soldier, shakes it off and leaves the room, he pauses and says over his shoulder, “Just find the cube.” Steve Rogers then walks out of the lab. Still torn apart by the possibility, he moves towards the hull of the ship.

Stark faced Banner, “I understand there is much we cannot discuss, but I think you would be good for my team Dr Banner, and when we have a moment, I would like to discuss the situation I mentioned to your guard, about the mutants. They aren’t monsters, and even if they are, they deserve...more.” He turned and left the room.

If he had just stayed a moment or two later, he would have seen the calculating look pass over the guards face along with a shimmer. As if the face that was there, wasn’t the face that was actually there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> “I didn't tell them...what I know..”
> 
> “Tell me man of iron, what do you know?”
> 
> “That you want to be here…”
> 
> (Also if you're in the states, please vote!)


	18. I'm Scared That You'll Get Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Jesus Christ, I'm alone again  
> So what did you do those three days you were dead?  
> Cause this problem's gonna last more than the weekend

Fury stared ahead at his latest prisoner, but the most interesting one so far. Alien, resistant to so many types of damage. Fire though, fire proved very effective. It made the alien wince, when piercing and bludgeoning wouldn't. This was interesting, and this was something Thor had alluded to, but hesitated to divulge completely. Even now though, knowing Loki was suffering by the heat lamps and heat air guns concentrated on his form, Loki still didn’t sing, wouldn't tell why he was really here. 

“Clearly you have done some research, but it seems your power isn't quite up to snuff. Almost lost your hold on your victim Clint, didn't you?”

Hissing a laugh through teeth, the most Fury had gotten out of him yet, Loki responded “I suppose affection is something that breaks past barriers, something I did not anticipate.”

Fury grinned, “there are limits to your persuasion then. Why not just give it up entirely. Tell us where the cube is...It's only a matter of time before Clint breaks free completely. This will be easier on you...if it comes from you.” He motioned to one of the guards to turn the lamps up. And to another at a desk to pick up a soldering iron. 

Loki’s eyes darted between Fury and the approaching guard, before settling an unaffected mask and staring between them, towards the wall. Almost as if concentrating, as if hearing something and deciding to focus. Speaking aside, he said,  “Rest easy, midgardian. You will likely live longer than I think is necessary, at least until my needs are met, issues addressed. Unfortunately for you, you will likely not know to ask of importance until it is far, far too late.”

At this, Fury grabbed the heated iron and approached his prisoner, thinking on a few tricks he'd picked up from the enhanced interrogation techniques from other villains he’d studied.

For Loki, it was far less imaginative than the Chitarui. Though, they never had the idea to use fire.

Midgardians. So inventive.

At the least, he didn't make a noise.

And did that burn at Fury. The irony. Still, something was happening. He felt his seiðr draw out and pull at something.

  
Elsewhere slightly.

The line between a terrorist and a freedom fighter was ever so tricky. Stark knew it was coming close, if it hadn't already passed that line, he would have to make the stand soon. Siding with the Avengers or...the way he felt from the dreams and the thoughts and the experience that he had with Loki, that he may have already made a choice. Surely it wasnt just that, Banner wasn't here from his own choice as well. 

Surely it was good of him to not...He did not want to see Loki suffer and die, and not because he had tasted Loki. He wanted to tell himself he had done more for less, but his steps towards the cell that held the alien casted doubt. He was walking towards a line. Loki offered promise of more, Loki meant potential. He could gain more from Loki he knew then from Fury. Loki had traveled worlds, Loki tasted of the cosmos, whatever that meant. So would walking a path of the space between morality, between the light... Would he arrive at a place where he can look at himself. He was already a warmonger, The Merchant of death. Surely any risk he took from here would lead towards light. 

He would never be the boy boasted to the hero described to him from youth. He would never be Captain America, he would never be as strong as Thor, and he would never make the same mistakes Dr. Banner made, and from that he vowed to never suffer the consequences that Dr. Banner faced in the underground of agent Fury. It was good to think of what little he knew of Banner. If it all went to shit, he knew he would not be a prisoner released when fit to be necessary as Dr. Banner was. Just like how he knew, Fury would never release Loki. 

So, Stark walked back to the hold where he knew Loki was being held, as he approached the doors there were two guards on either side. He looked at both of them curiously before confidently taking a few steps forward, they made a subtle movement to stop him, but it was not enough to be a much of a deterrence. But still, the doors did not open. His mind raced for how he should react to this. He settled on looking curiously towards one of the guards nearest to the room, and asked “Have I not been added to the VIP list? I assume if there was an escape.... there would have been some sort of like a blaring? ”

The guard looked at him curiously and said, “the prisoner is being questioned, and this room is currently under lockdown procedures until Fury is done. Anything else should be directed towards Agent Romanov or Hill in the meantime.”

He didn't have time to scoff. Between one blank and the next, Stark found himself in the room he meant to enter. He looked ahead and saw Loki laying on the same bed he’d settled on when last seeing him. Though now it was partially raised, and he was strapped down. Around the ankles, wrists, chest, and neck was warm orange band, like iron heated so much it was nearly on fire. There was a familiar man standing to the right of the figure in the bed/chair, Agent Fury. He was mouthing something out loud, something Stark could not yet hear. Looking at the mouth, it seemed as if Fury was asking questions, likely interrogating as he had assumed. But no one, not Fury nor the guards reacted to his sudden presence. 

It wasn’t a dream, Stark was awake. Probably. So what was he to do? Strapped down, Loki was the only one looking back at him, almost as if Stark should not be here. But that was nonsense, _clearly you brought me here intentionally, right?_ Loki in the chair shook his head back and forth, minutely, Stark was only somewhat sure Loki could hear him.

_ What am...why am...Am I meant to witness or interfere? _ Stark wondered. . Realizing there was nothing in the moment, he could do. Even if he was really here, it would not lead to ends he preferred. Loki was being...tortured, and slowly. But Loki still had a mask of strength on his face. Loki did not act as if he was in need of saving, going back to staring coldly at Fury. Though, Stark mused, Loki might be hanging from the edge of life and death and let go before admitting he wanted help. 

Stark did not look away. _I don’t know much about this, but I know...I don’t like it._

At that, Loki’s face went from the steely eye contact regained with Fury back to where Stark was standing. Almost surprised.

During this exchange, Fury had closed the distance with the heated iron and began drawing lines from the tips of nail beds down the fingers, paying attention to knuckles. Each finger tip that Fury paid attention to, the veins turned a darker shade of violet and blue, the skin taking on a colder pallet. Through this, Loki seemed to stare ahead where Stark stood. There was a look, Stark thought, of a challenge, to look away.

Stark narrowed his eyes a bit, but did not look away, did not reach to his mind to break whatever spell this was. He felt enough, that this was Loki concentrating to bring him here, for some reason, intentionally or otherwise. Just as likely this was a fluke of whatever bond they shared already. Stark slowly raised a hand to tap at his own mouth, trying to convey the question of if he could speak, and somehow also if he could speak freely. He still assumed Loki was picking up on facial cues over reading his mind.

Loki’s jaw clenched, a result of the pain, but one side of his mouth furrowed, and Stark took this to mean that words aloud wouldn't work, regardless of if able or acceptable. Stark nodded once, and walked forward. He made a very dramatic thinking face and then raised his hand from his mouth to tap at his temple, making a very dramatic concentrating face and trying to think loudly toward Loki, or however this worked, _You’ll be alright. Didn't get the chance to tell you about the industrial freezers at my tower. You could bathe in the ice cream. Try to think of the obnoxious flavors you’ll make me order after this._

While the heated iron made sickening noises to Stark as it traced around the knuckles, Loki finally made a noise, almost gasping out a name, “F..Fury” Stark stepped back, saddened, feeling the environment shimmer as he saw a dual vision of his body standing just on the other side of the doors as if in a filter. Whatever the spell was, it was fading.

The man holding the iron grinned, victorious, “Yes Loki, are you ready to finally speak? Make all this end?:

“The reason…” Loki said laboriously, “the motivation for this…”

At this Fury waved off one of the agents at the control, lessing the temperature on the coils wrapped around the alien. “Go on, Loki..”

“The motivation is Chai.”

Fury looked confused, wondering if it was a code-

“Chai Ice cream." Loki continued, "The frappuccinos are really a clever thing about this plane, much as it....pains me to finally admit. I do wonder what they would be like in a more solid form. I’m sure you can relate.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a lot of time deciding how to take this, I hope you like the direction. Credit to KaitlinBoylanRowan1104__WOLFE1211, Sheep_Lover2003, SpadesAndAces105, and of course.. the ever supportive dear snickluvah4 
> 
> Next chapter is Stark dealing with what he saw, both in regards to Loki and whatever next situation he walks into involving Banner, that suspicious guard, and another Avenger. 
> 
> And maybe a snuggle.
> 
> Please dearest readers, even a short comment of encouragement will ensure the updates come sooner! I have a bit more lined out so theres a ways to go!


	19. Someone You Could Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You...you glorious and insane people. I'll have you know I was planning an update at least a week from now. Then you had to go ahead and be all... adorably supportive. The kudos, the comments... I was blown away. The next update was meant to be more of plot stuff, but the comments inspired Loki to add another section. 
> 
> Of a note. I want to make sure it is noted that different names are read intentionally. Anthony is Loki viewing Stark, Stark is how he views himself, (Doctor) Banner is how Stark sees him, Bruce is how he sees himself etc, its odd but if it changes from one title to another its a slight shift in perspective. Ill make sure it doesn't get weird, but do let me know if its unclear.
> 
> Also, going forward, without going into things, there is someone who will generally be using they/them pronouns considering their...ah.... nature... these pronouns might shift depending on the form taken, but please let me know if its problematic.
> 
> I know you're coming in the night like a thief  
> But I've had some time, O Lord, to hone my lying technique  
> I know you think that I'm someone you can trust  
> But I'm scared I'll get scared and I swear I'll try to nail you back up

Back in the secured room, the agent at the side of Banner stepped forward. They gestured to the other agents standing nearby and said, “I’ll keep an eye on the mutant, take a break, Fury and the higher ups are interrogating the alien.” The two guards shrugged and walked out to do a walk down the hallway before aiming for the mess hall. 

To Bruce, it didn’t make a lot of sense how he was left with that one guard, though after being watched by the lot most of the day, it made a bit of sense that they were taking the moment of heightened awareness elsewhere to take a break when offered. Though, it didn't make much sense considering what he was. 

The remaining guard, the same one from the secured facility he’d been escorted from, approached him while staring consideringly. “Do you trust him?” Breaking eye contact, the guard looked at various parts of the room, almost as if scanning for something.

“Trust...Fury?” Bruce offered, unsure.

At that, the agent turned back. “No, do you trust the arrogant man, I believe...Tony Stark?”

Bruce tilted his head, considering. “I mean...I suppose? It’s hard to say. Hard to know, who to trust…”

The agent nodded, “That is understandable Doctor, I am only asking because he has been planting bugs around the room and been phrasing things strangely, almost as if he knows your predicament…Do you really not know why I am here?” 

Bruce stared at the agent, more adrongenous features prevalent than he recalled from the quick glances from outside his cell, before saying, “I know I saw you...in the other place...but I don’t have much reason to trust...anything you say.”

They responded, “That is fair, Doctor Banner, very fair. You have seen my face but not as often as you have seen this face before you. There are more things in heaven and Earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy...”

Bruce itched his ear, before saying, “I appreciate you passing along the message from the start before, it would do well for The Avengers to be informed. Especially with the Loki situation, the reason I am here...” And he tried to guide the conversation back to where it would be more acceptable, considering the walls had ears.

  
(▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿)ﾉ ︵ ┻━┻'  
  


Stark barely had the time to roll his eyes, because of course this insane alien wanted some boushie flavor before Stark found himself snapped back into where he stood before the projection started. 

Moments later, the lights dimming in the hallway did not bode well. Whatever energy output was probaly retribution for that admittedly hilarious response. As a previous torture victim, he approved. Stark made a note to implant and inquire to Thor about ideas of Ice cream metaphors to really make Fury wonder in the days to come. 

But he saw.... what Loki wanted him to see, but was that? Was it actually what was taking place in that room, or could it be another trick? He looked at one of the agents guarding the door with a name patch that said ‘Krumlov’ and gestured to the door again. “Fury busy getting him to talk then?”

The dark haired agent nodded back with a dark grin pulling at his face, saying, “Getting what that freak deserves really, wonder if Fury will leave anything left.”

Stark blinked twice and nodded back, “Karma will be a bitch, of that I am certain.” Before turning his back, and walking away. He didn't like this, but it was hard to say what about it he didn't like. He didn't like the choice being taken away, he didn't like order being rolled over freedom, but it was all going on a little quick.

Fury would answer for this, not just for Loki but for what happened, was happening, to Doctor Banner and what was likely countless others. As his mind raced, he felt a moment of hot desert air and thought of Yinsen, and for the first time wondered if there were even others captured by ten rings before his ill fated friend in that cave. Probably. It was too similar, being taken for being useful. 

It would not happen again, not here. He would figure out, somehow, what Fury’s trove of prisoners were, there must be more. Less kind and helpful than Banner. Loki would help, but Loki was captured, but Loki wanted to be captured, so was...Loki even captured? No, he told himself, Loki was where he wanted to be. He had to use this chance to figure out what was going on with Banner, and shook his head walking back to the room he left almost an hour ago, maybe it was less, maybe it was more. 

He would free Doctor Banner. Doctor Banner and the others would help him save the planet using the resources he had and were given to him, along with the sheer power that was Loki. Making himself important to Loki would only further serve his goals. Saving the planet would only give him more power over the powers that sought to control the free will and creativity of the people. And that is what he would do. He told them self it had nothing to do with how he felt about Loki, that his racing thoughts had something...no, had nothing to do with the fact that a recent hookup was being tortured, that's all it was..... 

He went back to his room first though to gather his bracelets, just in case. While it was true he had somewhat of a connected Jarvis on his wrist band, he did throw off a lot of the armor which acted as a stronger connection, like changing from dial-up to wifi. The more he had with that nanotechnology, the more strength Jarvis would have within the firewalls of SHIELD. 

Surely, if there was something he could do... if there's something unexpected, Loki would have mentioned it before disappearing in the morning before. Surely this was according to the plan, the game. There was little more he could do and he had little reason to go in guns blazing, especially somewhere he wasn't sure of. Best to circle and double check on allies. After securing his wristbands, he turned to leave his chambers to go back towards where he left Dr. Banner. Perhaps there was more to be learned there, another conversation we had. If he did not hear from Loki within the day he would have Jarvis do...something.

But then...his vision shuttered once more. This time he wasn't in the room where Loki was, he was in a dimly illuminated, and sparsely decorated, Garden. It seemed to have the same sky said he saw outside of the room, Loki's room in that alien world. He looked towards the center of the vision. There was a bench with a figure laying on it with an arm over its face. He stepped towards it. A familiar voice coughed, and began to speak. “It is much easier, to deal with torture, even subpar torture, when one can escape... wouldn't you agree, Anthony?”

Stark took a few steps forward before sitting down on the bench near where Loki was lying, and raised a hand to the top of Loki scalp. He let his fingers trace gently over Loki’s cool forehead, which was so pale it was turning blue before offering, “I cannot say that I have been so lucky to develop such an escape, although I am familiar with such tender methods.”

Loki’s eyes opened, looking upward before quietly saying, “Well, another weakness of Midgardians, added to the very long list.”

“Maybe save your strength…” Stark offered, but quickly saw Loki tense, and the air around him cracked, the clearing grew vague as if losing resolution. Stark was almost impressed at the stubbornness before adding quickly, “Don't worry I won't tell anyone you refrain from cracking a joke.”

The cracks filled, only slightly, as if the dreamweaver was slightly mollified, before Loki said, “be sure you don't or-”

Daring to interrupt, Stark once again, holding in an observation that someone else had a bigger ego than he, before abruptly saying, “Yess yes I know...something about my spine... something about ridding the world of my beautiful face.”

Loki’s hand reached up, “I don't need you Stark…” And though Stark would never admit it... he could see the faint outlines of more marks being drawn upon Loki's skin during their conversation. It was rather fascinating, to an engineer, that Loki was likely being tortured and he was still...manifesting some sort of ability to not only manifest a mindscape to escape to but to draw someone else in. It made him wonder, just what Loki was capable of if... If Loki didn’t feel the notion to check in with a short term ally he’d been affectionate with. 

Stark carefully added,“I know. And I don't need you either. But we sure make things more interesting when we're together. So... let's stay together just a little bit longer, because if I leave you now, would anyone truly appreciate the trick you're playing.”

Stark looked down and saw Loki raise a hand up to grab Stark's wrist, then mimicked the same caress that Stark was running down Loki's forehead. Stark took the moment to lean down, if Loki was being vulnerable in this, he could at least return the favor. After all, it did seem that Loki had not revealed any familarity with Stark while being questioned. Sitting above Loki still, he let his hand curl behind Loki's head before lifting it up lightly, gently, so that he could lean over and let his goatee lined cheek graze along Loki's sharp cheekbone in something that would seem like a nuzzle, if they were anyone else.

At this, Loki let out a sigh, “Indeed.”

“You know…” Stark began dangerously, it was hard to hold his instinctive thoughts back, not being so close. Not being able to smell something that reminded him of winter in the city, of a time of being close to someone, when he was leaned so closely to Loki...which was probably why Loki brought him here in the first place, before continuing, “ I could get you out of there... You don't have to... You know... I don't like it…”

Loki's hand tightened over Starks wrist, “ Anthony, keep talking like that, and I might believe you.”

Stark inhaled deeply and continuing to lightly brushes his other hand past Loki scalp up and down his other cheek. He could see Loki relax into the movement, and turn his head into the touch as Stark leaned back. Stark opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't....whether he chose not to or wasn't able to, he wasn't sure.

Perhaps Loki meant it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a hearty love to those who gave me a thumbs up to keep going... ClareSpark, Oo_TheFandomPhantom_oO, KaitlinBoylanRowan1104__WOLFE1211,
> 
> and gods above, another big super cuddly hug to snickluvah4 (you glorious person you) , bitofageek (hehe), AntisocialSocialite (chai for liiiife), Sherbear69 (and more to come), TabbyKatt (oh youll see), Banananutloaf4life (who demanded some cuddles!)
> 
> Next chapter could deal with more of the plot ahead or our lovely neutral/dark boys, depends. prob both.


	20. The Night's Hard to Get Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Loki tried to end it there, Perhaps Stark had more to say. This is that story.
> 
> So do you think that we could work out a sign  
> So I'll know it's you and that it's over so I won't even try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to those adorable and steamy fans FrostIron (AKM), snickluvah4, UnenthusiasticNerd, ClareSpark, and Oo_TheFandomPhantom_oO. The feedback helps me alot. This was a short update, next chapter is mostly written out, but you must feed the review red panda and the kudos otter for the next chapter.
> 
> This was quickly added, so I will revise any obnoxious typos before the next update, if its awful.

Stark looked up the strange stilted horizon, hidden by clouds and mountains, pulling his right hand that had been behind Loki’s head back to the surface of the bench before pulling away, he left hand stayed at Loki’s face, thumb brushing back and forth across the sharp cheekbone. He sat there for some time, before the hand holding his wrist tightened as the slightest of hisses came from Loki, and Stark felt his throat begin to work again. Almost as if magic lost its concentration. Stark looked down and said, “Fury said you were getting special treatment...surprised you have the mojo for this.“

The seconds seemed to stutter and pause before Loki drew a breath in, responding, “What that midgardian doesn’t know about me could rebuild the rainbow bridge in its entirety. I ..prefer it that way, and I am pleased that you have kept so much from him.”

 _Well at least Loki was happy, apparently._ The alien sure had a weird way to measure it, considering. Distracting himself from being called out on withholding information from his...species… Stark said, “Just hedging my bets. Don't get sentimental... So, I’m guessing the archer is the one they’ve been looking for? The one the villainous trickster made into a thrall?” 

Loki laughed in an exhale before saying, “That depends on who you ask, but more importantly, when you ask.”

Shaking his head free of the riddle that could go in circles, Stark could feel Loki draw quicker, shorter breaths. 

Stark said, “I don't want to ask you... if it hurts. I assume it does. Is it...getting worse?” By Stark’s count, Loki had been undergoing this torture for several hours, if not longer. It was entirely likely Fury had begun and stopped before Stark caught the brief glance of him before.

“Fury is getting...creative, shall we say.” Was all Loki said in response.

“Loki, I-” Stark started to say, almost immediately regretting it as Loki lost the forced casual tone and tensed even more. _Probably shouldn't have said anything at all._

Loki opened his eyes, seeming to blink away notes of red until they were bright green once more before answering, “I told you, it is nothing. I do not need you to fight my battles for me, nor do I want you to. This is nothing compared to...” He trailed off, but Stark knew, or thought he knew. Those figures on that asteroid. The story Loki only vaguely told, before allowing Stark to distract him with sex.

Stark sighed, “Fine. Tell me Loki... Is this still…” He trailed off, letting his eyes gesture to the marks they both knew were being drawn before continuing, “...part of the plan? You being tortured even though we both know, but only you know why... You're choosing this.. How much worse before it gets better?"

Loki breathed out slowly through his nostrils while staring up at Stark, “Yes, Anthony, this is necessary. I have a plan, and that plan takes time. This. Is. Nothing.” But Loki clenched his hand on Stark's wrist as he said 'this', which Stark took personally. 

This irked Stark. _Fine, If Loki didn’t want saving, I'll...leave him to it. For now. Or just wouldn’t tell him and break him out. Let that mess up his grand plans_. 

Through closed eyes, Stark said, “If you didn't like me so much, why are you here?"

Loki was breathing sharply, it almost sounded like a hiss, as he said, ”Must you insist on stepping off the script? I had initially planned on a diversion...This is happening because I got... sentimental.”

Stark knew, when one was ignoring pain, the worst thing to do was directly call it out. Loki really chose a poor therapist in this as he said, “What does that even mean?” 

Stark shifted, the bench was rigid and unforgiving, and he had no idea why Loki would make this background without cushions. It felt so real, as it always did. “Speaking of different places..Any chance you have the juice to get dream up somewhere more comfortable at the very least…Can’t your mojo come up with softer stone?”

Without releasing Stark’s wrist, Loki made a finger tut movement with his free hand. Between one blink and the next, Stark found himself lying in the same bed he was standing next to before Loki’s dreamscape kidnapped him. He squinted towards the door, wondering if he would see himself standing there, or if this was just another mindscape for Loki. Whichever he guessed out loud, Loki would probably say it was the other. Still, his engineer mind whirled wondering until the bed shifted next to him. 

“Has anyone ever told you, Anthony, that you think far too loudly?” Loki murmured, Stark moved to his side, shifted up on his elbow and looked down where Loki was laying. Even in the dim light, he could tell this was finally something almost tiring for him. Distantly, he noted that he was finding an edge to the limits of what Loki could do without breaking a sweat. It only took torture and several complicated spells of unknown power in a row. Perhaps, not that much information then.

With a wry grin, Stark answered, “Maybe it’s your people who aren’t thinking loudly enough.”

Loki shifted back and forth, almost rubbing back and forth over the possibility comfortable sheets on the bed, or of wounds recently inflicted that were annoyingly painful before saying, “More correct than you know...but I’d rather not think on that now, the thoughts would be distracting.” 

Stark raised an eyebrow, “We wouldn’t want that…” 

Loki opened one eye and lifted his head to look behind Stark, who lifted his other eyebrow before asking, “Is there..something behind me?” Loki’s mouth pulled in a grin before nodding and then prompting disappearing.

“Uhhhh-ah!” Was all Stark managed before he jumped, feeling two long arms wrapping around him before he regained some semblance of composure, convincing towards anyone who'd not been named some sort of god of lies before saying,“My biggest regret is that I flinched, because now you’re going to do it more often.” 

There was a laugh, “Such a fast learner, Stark. One of your better qualities, now we just need to work on your patience for the bigger picture.” Now that he didn’t have to guard his face, Stark wondered what expression Loki wore as he said these words as Stark looked curious, wondering. Unless Loki was both invisible in front of him along with behind him, and didn’t that just make his mind wander. Far be it for him to correct someone else's escaping mechanisms, he's said some pretty strange things while being tortured as well. But still...

“Loki you are literally in bed with a hero, if I wasn't helping you I'd have to go... I don't know how to find a cat and get it out of a tree and then I could break my leg, and then you'd have to send somebody to help me. So really just letting me do this, it's less effort on your part.”

He felt the breath on his neck, and that voice said, “we cannot stray too much further off the path....The most amusing part about all of this, is that you never remember the important questions you ask. I bet you've even dismissed the most important thing I've said so far tonight."

“If I’m so forgetful, maybe you could monologue and really dig deep in your villain ways.” Stark said, drawing the blanket around his front, as his bedmate was a cool presence at his back.

Loki said, “Oh yes, raze the village, impale the heads of our enemies on pikes outside my new castle on your backwater planet. I’ll allow Fury'd head keep the eye patch though, I suppose. It will remind me fondly of my father. Other than that… I’m afraid it will benefit me more to see your genuine surprise, and your reputation among your current allies. Such as the Doctor Banner, if I am to be correct.”

Stark was extremely comfortable, it was like a midday nap, his horrendous sleep schedule had learned to zap energy towards sleep whenever he got fully horizontal and clothes were still involved. His brain blurred out most of what Loki said except for the end about Banner, and he was feeling bratty. So he mummered out, “Mm yes, he is here, has quite the diligent guard...seems rather nice, doesn't it… just having someone watching out for you..being. Making sure you were alright. Wonder what that’s like...” 

The answering scoff at his back was telling, and honestly Loki had revealed as much before. But still, it was telling that Loki was being more free with his protection, something that, judging by what he'd read and heard so far, was rare. It fed into Stark's ego, made himself more vulnerable. _Ego meets ego, vanity means vain. Who might win._

Loki seemed to inhale along the back of Stark's neck, who felt a shiver of anticipation before he heard, "Well, the diverted diversion is back on course, and I'm afraid next time he will be less helpful, though it might be said that..you will not befall harm..possibly. If you stay interesting, of course.”

Stark opened his eyes, but found it hard to focus. The room around him was spotty in shadows, things were losing focus. The dream, or whatever it was, was ending. “I didn't tell them what...I know..."

His vision went to black, the feeling of arms wrapped around him faded as he heard, “Tell me man of iron, what do you know?” And he was sitting on his bed, halfway between where he was standing before the dreamscape, and where he was laying. _That bastard,_ he thought, instantly sure Loki did it on purpose. 


	21. If You Knew the Path We're Riding (You'd Understand It Less Than I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark finds himself back on script, and positions himself where he will have the most information. Time marches on towards points already laid out.

Tony Stark did not have much time. He was only meant to be gone for a few minutes anyway, this was a bit of an all hands on deck situation. The longer he wasn’t around the others, the more suspicious he would seem. He couldn’t afford to be suspicious, not when rumors that arose might be too close to the truth. Especially dealing in a den of spies. He wasn't sure how much time had actually passed, versus how much time he thought had passed, so it was best to just get going. He was putting things off. He had a part to play, at least for now. as he walked out of his room he understood there was not a lot he could do without playing his hand. 

He couldn’t be sure where the line was between dream and this, and equally worried about his contentment, the dangerous feeling that this was finally starting to feel right. Even with the lies upon lies from nearly everyone, it felt more genuine from the god of lies. _The irony._

Loki was one of the first that he’d met who were genuine about lying constantly, lying on a large scale. And even though he didn’t know what the truth actually was, he believed that he was closer to it than most of the people around him. For an innovator and inventor in his business, that was everything.

Maybe it was just addicting, maybe Loki was. Maybe Loki was his latest demon in a bottle. 

Stark walked towards the door that led to the room with Loki's staff, where the Doctor and his guards would likely be studying it. While it hadn't been more than an hour or so, he figured, since he'd last seen Banner...Time was getting away from him a bit. Looking through the clear door before it opened it seemed as if Banner was in the midst of conversing with the one guard in the room, the same one who had been so attentive to their charge previously. As the door slid open he overheard the Doctor say, “-not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us, something about this isn’t adding up."

The guard went from watching Banner intently to staring at Stark as he walked into the room, in a calculating way, more an unsure way. Filing that away for later, Stark addressed Doctor Banner and said, “What Loki’s got is an ACME dynamite kit...It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does. Fury too, for that matter.”

Banner looked at him with some trepidation, hesitantly saying, “And I'll just read all about it, wherever I am.”

Stark blinked the thoughts away and looked back doubtfully, “Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us.”

Banner shrugged, instinctively making himself look smaller and said, “Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare. This is already much more than I’m used to lately.”

Stark walked forward, stopping ten or so feet away and said, “You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Pointing at the arc reactor in his chest before continuing, “This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a... terrible privilege.”

Stark recognized the dismissal across Banner’s face before the other said, “But you can control it. It’s not-”

Stark interjected, “Because I learned how, because I allowed myself to learn how, instead of listening to those who told me it wouldn’t work. I’ve been a captive too, made to work for the goals of others. Just because I got out doesn’t mean I don’t understand what it feels like...that I might never. Or that I don’t deserve to.”

Doctor Banner’s eyes narrowed as he said, “It's different for us, for me.” Before going back to reading the computer screen. Stark didn’t miss the look he threw at the guard, but JARVIS already cleared that guard’s face as being another suit, not important or connected to them at all. It was a puzzle for another moment as Tony slides the data aside with his finger so the two can see face-to-face.

Stark says, “Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you, not to mention what happened after..”

The Doctor was silent for a moment, scanning the staff and entering data, the window behind him looking into the large loading bay of the helicarrier. After saving a note Doctor Banner scoffed, “So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life?...That's nice. It's a nice sentiment...Saved it for what? And what do you mean after? What’s your play here Stark?”

Stark’s eyes darted towards various camera and recording devices in the room before looking back at Banner who was starting to look somewhat agitated, which was not ideal. 

He hesitates a moment, before saying, “I guess we'll find out.” Then, a screen which had been blacked out illuminates, showing a live feed once more.

Doctor Banner scoffs, not seeing the screen. “You might not like that, depending on what happens.”

Stark distantly says, “You just might.”

Banner looked up, curious to the tone, and realized Stark was looking towards one of the screens. One that showed the interior of the room Loki had been housed in. The feed resumed, showing Loki laying on a steel cot alone. Banner observed Stark for a few moments, there was something dark on his face. Whether it was anger at the alien or anger at the interrogation, Banner wasn’t sure. But it was interesting.

The door to the room slid open once more. Rather curiously, Thor strode into the room seeming to be upset about something. He was mid-sentence as he walked through, Agent Coulson trailing after “-You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?”

Coulson was shaking his head, “Don't think so.”

Thor walks over to the side of the ship and looks out the window before towards the screen showing Loki, lamenting about what has happened and what may come. He looked around the room, and nodded at Stark, Doctor Banner, and the lone guard who stood watch in the room. He stilled for a moment, tilting his head curiously before his eyes went back to the screen showing Loki and shaking off a doubtful expression before saying, "When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war. I can't help but wonder what Loki's true goal is here...It's rarely obvious. I think there is more at play here."

Stark is still rather curious to observe him, knowing he was the brother or whatever of Loki, and knowing there was a history he was not very privy to. He began to say, “What exactly happened between y-”

“War hasn't started yet.” Fury interrupted as he walked in just before the doors slid closed. “You think you can make Loki tell us about the Tesseract? I haven’t been able to get anything out of him yet.”

Stark did not miss the tick in Thor’s jaw at this, and Banner did not miss Stark’s eyes, tightening slightly before Thor answered, “I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just temporary power and glory he craves, he wants something beyond reproach. If he were to gain an army or powerful ally..." Thor's eyes scan the room, pausing on Stark who does not blink or breathe until Thor looks back to Fury, "There's no pain that would prize his need from him.” 

To Thor, Fury dismissively says, “A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops.”

Stark laughed darkly, “You would be the resident expert on..what’s the latest buzzword, ‘enhanced interrogation’? At what point do you become more of a monster than the people you’ve locked up? Hypothetically speaking, of course.” Banner was staring wide-eyed between Stark and Agent Fury, neither of them missing how Stark had begun to step into his eye line, partially blocking Banner from the agent. Fury narrowed his eyes, looking at Banner suspiciously. Fury ignored the rising tension, and turned to where Stark and Banner were standing over computers, “Stark, unless you want to try your hand at interrogation, stay out of the hallway to the cell. Wouldn’t want Loki getting his hands on you and your tech, you’re enough of a liability as it is.”

Stark raised a hand to his heart and gasped, “Fury, I didn’t know you cared! Honestly, I’m touched but I don't want the other kids to get jealous that you’re picking favorites.” He blinked sweetly until he saw Fury roll his eyes and turn back to Thor.

Thor narrows his eyes, the tone of this midgardian reminding him of his father, and says “What are you asking me to do? What have you already done?”

Agent Fury said, “Your description of what he is has been helpful getting some results, but I'm asking. What are you prepared to do? And why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?"

Thor doesn't answer. None of them do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to TheElementalist, MaxSans, KittyLouuu, marfarma, and AntisocialSocialite. I appreciate your support!!
> 
> Next chapter will wrap up the helicarrier, but however will it all play out? Feedback appreciated! Probably five or so chapters left in this saga before the sequel begins.


	22. You Will Be Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is such a passion project of mine.
> 
> This glimpse rewinds to a little bit ago, to check in on our fallen prince of gods. Found myself a bit curious on how he was handling things. 
> 
> Muse:  
> Well, let that lonely feeling wash away  
> Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay  
> 'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand  
> You can reach, reach out your hand

For a moment the figure looked towards the bottom of the cell, through the clear floor that led to an ocean. In the distance, between the waves, the water rippled occasionally, and he found himself quite conflicted. He noticed this ripple every now and then, one observable to him far above. He ran a thumb along his lip, worried what would be seen by others in this realm. It might be best to ramp up the next theatrical step of the game, before idle eyes look too closely at something that appears to grow distressed. He didn’t realize how difficult it would be to be so close. He hoped that by staying away, staying busy would not draw the attention of one trapped secret. 

No, it would not do for even Fury and his men to learn of what was trapped in the ocean, should for he become another prisoner in wherever the other stole away novelties in this realm. He would not see the spacious prison of the oceans of this world become a cell and experimentations from the same mistrations he’s experienced and heard from Anthony. No, for that he would pull on all the seiðr at his fingertips, and that would give the game up entirely.

This realm was the battleground of the mad titan, the dirt and ground would be its battlefield. War would not take the ocean, nor the smaller islands hiding another secret away. Two secrets on this realm, besides the one Anthony was quickly becoming. Loki turned his head downward and inhaled slowly. It was best not to think of them, it drew more energy to hide that which he felt or thought of deeply.

Loki looked up and around, turning from left to right. There was not much to see in the clear cell and the room beyond it, apart from the ever-watchful eyes of the technological magic around him. Inhaling deeply, letting his seiðr soothe his wounds between questioning. These mortals felt it would be a comfort and its own psychological torture to give him moments of peace, but they didn't realize that every second he had... he was regaining more energy. Energy, these mortals, should not let him gather. That was the difference between the mortals and those who found him after he fell, those who watched him fall knew to not let him rest. 

Everything was still going to plan. Sooner or later somebody would come to question him, and sooner or later the monster released from the Its own prison would find a trigger to become unpleasant once more.

Loki was not a hero, he knew that. He knew he would never want to be one, there were too many rules. Thor made it look very exhausting. His adopted brother was not without fault, for all he had ignored or done during their long lives together.

He thought about that often during the minutes and hours under the torture of these asinine midgardians, but before that as well, during the endless time spent under the Chitauri's care. The mortals though, they were nothing, weak, just like Thor's excuses. Did he hate Thor? Perhaps. But the problem with hate, and the problem with love, was that they were so close to one another. 

He didn't want Thor and his mother and those they loved to suffer and die. He wanted Thor to understand that he was right, that he had the right idea. To look upon his brother just for Once and appreciate what he had, what...what Loki was capable of.

And when so many questions were thrown at Loki, so many easy to answer questions that would make this mediocre pain stop, it was simple. Until.

Loki’s eyes widened when he realized. It was like hitting a nerve, feeling the midgardian’s mind brush his own. It should not be possible, without him reaching first. He tried to shake this off, to go back to the same mindscape that he was in when he was locked away at the edge of the universe where nobody would hear him. For this time, in this moment, there was somebody outside the doors who was thinking so very loudly that they wanted to break in.

In a moment between moments, he opened his mind up, his seiðr reached towards a sympathetic mind where his wondered if it was finally Thor coming to his sense, to realize that there was always a reason, even a misguided one.

But it wasn't.

Anthony was standing there.

No.

This did not.

Make sense.

Surely after the first hallucination, it was...out of his system. But his mind, his mind would not allow him further denial. He knew. He understood, the weakness...his weakness. 

At the least, Anthony did not have an emotional response, instead immediately analytical. Surely Loki could be forgiven, his silence, as the heated attention did not waver the projection of his seiðr.

In retrospect...he would not know what excuse to give. Did he do this on purpose, the truth was that he did not. 

Anthony asked once if this another trick... the truth was that it was not. The truth was that he was becoming unsure if he was laying another trick, or if he was hedging himself against another's.

These mortals were not skilled, but they were creative. Everything was still mostly going to plan. However the assurance that everything was to plan did not dull the pain of hot iron drawing marks into his flesh. With what he was, though it pains him to admit, was more vulnerable to its techniques, to its own brand of suffering. He looks ahead to Anthony, who went unseen by the agents who held himself in captivity. Loki stared, waiting for this hallucination or figment or projection of Anthony to look away. He hopes, that it was something other than his seiðr bringing him here, hoped the cause was something other than weakness. But the figure did not turn or smirk, so this was not his usual hallucination. This figment did not cast him off at the first sign of defeat. No, this figure felt cool, like a midgardian freezer, and promised more cooling air. This figure reminded him of a relatively enjoyable item, of ice cream. Moments later though, the vision faded. If asked later, he would say it was on purpose.

Had he not already felt that the delicate attention of Chitauri or of Odin’s punishments, perhaps he would have made some sort of noise. But now as he felt it, he only insisted on feeling instead the sun over Asgard, the bench at his back, feeling the call to something almost like a kindred spirit on this plane. He was capable of it, it did not drawn on him much to throw his mind elsewhere. Not here, not after all he had overcome.

So why would it be so weak of him to invite another to soothe his brow. To allow one ally he had found himself placed with to join him in this, perhaps if that one saw his own suffering it would make him more willing to help him out in the plan to come. Perhaps he should not make the effort in drawing his mind to another place, perhaps he should not have used more energy to draw Anthony in with him. Yet, it was unusual to have a schedule for one’s own torture, to be able to plan it out. He had ample reserves, finding short rests in between to gather himself. Knowing when next his higher levels of seiðr would come into play. So, he decided to make himself a bit more comfortable, moreso after meeting the knowing eyes of Anthony who briefly walked in near the start. He could still feel the soldering marks, and it became somewhat taxing as the hours went on. Loki knew he was not a hero, he was not good. But perhaps, he could make different choices so that some might see him as not evil.

When he felt Anthony approach where his body was being tested, he felt proud enough to draw the midgardian in with him. While projection and illusion were of a concentrating effort, he felt it would benefit him to remind Anthony what he was capable of. Surly he was familiar with what Fury was capable of, given his research, this would only further motivate Anthony to continue his tentative alliance. Either it had already happened and would not surprise him or...regardless…. It was not to interfere just to observe, and perhaps just to soothe.

Anthony’s play here was an interesting one. One Loki wasn’t even fully aware of, which of course, made it more interesting. It made Anthony more interesting. They had been on this ship for some time, a few days. Time among those that were like Stark, those more relatable to Stark, one might think. But still he had to say once more that he didn't need this, didn't need him.

No one could know, he told himself, of Anthony’s involvement. It was more beneficial to him, if Anthony was underestimated. It wasn’t that he was moving his way into his own allegiance, but still, nobody could know. Even Anthony should not be fully aware, but more importantly nobody else could know. It was likely a short-term investment, Loki did not have a good history of comradely, of loyalty.

As he found himself between here and there, he wondered distantly if he was thinking of things out of order. Projection could be tricky, and that distant relative Cassandra ensured most thoughts of the future would go unnoticed. Even this thought, fell by the wayside as he felt something soothing.

He felt Anthony's hands behind his neck, he felt Anthony's lips upon his forehead, and he felt Anthony's hand upon his cheek. He heard Anthony's words, and he made his own response. This was becoming a significant amount of concentration, and he did laugh at being called out. He knew from what little he witnessed that Anthony had felt his own sort of attention from those of his kind. But the local arcane eye, the local attention of those of his kind...it was not the same. Odin's eye, nor the Chitauri **.** This must stay true.

This was the problem with allies, he mused to himself, _One might grow protective._ So whenever Anthony asked too many questions, whenever he knew that shouldn't answer or the lack thereof would make him ask more, he weakly tried to distract him.

Loki was extremely confident in his own abilities, but he had history with being easily distracted. So why was it that this demi-royal of the midgardians was so easily swayed to keep secrets. These mortals seemed organized, surely there had been many conversations about himself, ones that Anthony clearly had not lost his tongue or the questions between blades would have been far different.

He could not give much of the game away, because there were worlds' balanced. And it was here he felt his calling, from the prayers. Only chaos ensures balance, it is the test. It is the problem with being a god of mischief, that might be a weakness of being under chaos. He felt something, a door opening just outside of his cell, and he pushed his body to its feet. But still, he kept his mind wrapped around Anthony. He may have found an acolyte, email from someone to give him power through prayer but the power, strength would go both ways. It was not a good plan, but it was an interesting and unpredictable one, and that might be his downfall.

Loki breathed in slowly, where he felt he truly was, wrapped around Anthony for a few stolen moments, the temperature around his corporeal body was rising, preparation for more questioning. That was the problem, his..this mortal was starting to feel safe, as he mused alound what Anthony even knew. Just as the footsteps got closer, just as he looked down to Anthony whose eyed closed in relaxation. 

Loki said, "Tell me....Man of Iron, what do you know?” Because I worry the lifes of your kind that might end to ensure none other do...

But it was too late for that. He told himself it did not matter, that he did not ensure Anthony's chamber was secure before shunting Anthony's mind a few feet over. If Anthony asked, he would just deny and pick the opposite choice. 

The footsteps had stopped, heralding the next move in the game.

Loki looked up, meeting the terse eyes of the other spy and said, “There's not many people that can sneak up on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy fsf757, dagna1688, Angel48, Smitre3, ChaosKitten94, Klharu04, TheElementalist: This big ol nerd is giving you a big ol hug. Thanks so much for the love, I hope you enjoy the future..
> 
> To Anti: Youre just gonna have to stay tuned, this added Thor stuff was for you <3
> 
> To Oragami: I shall endeavor to stay delightfully coherent.
> 
> To Slashingmoon: May this be another delicious snack though the next two dozen. :) 
> 
> This comment section will be devoted entirely to what you thought of that Loki trailer. (This queer nerd is fanning their faaace)


	23. When The Dark Comes Crashing Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This leads us through some of the situation playing out. This is Loki's game, but he only set up some of the pieces. Free will can be oh so predictable.

“But you figured I'd come. I’m not the first to try, Stark had been pacing outside for awhile before leaving. Seems you're interesting.”

Loki laughed darky, knowing he needed to divert the conversation from his...from Stark... “After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate.”

The spy did not move much, but did take a few steps towards the cell before saying, “I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton.”

Loki was pleased that it was this easy to distract these mortals from the important questions they could ask, and took the bait before saying, "I'd say I've expanded his mind, Natasha.”

The spy’s eyes widened for a moment, before dismissing this card of information dealt and said, “And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind? What happens to us mortals?”

Loki laughs and pushes himself up from his lateral state and dismissively says, “Is this love, Agent Romanoff?”

The spy, Natasha Romanov said, “Love is different for those like us, Id say. I owe him a debt. I doubt you understand anything even approaching affection.”

Loki didn’t show much of a response, but the spy did notice how his expression did not match what she expected, it was almost as if his eyes darted to the side and then back, like he was trying not to think of something, of something. It was interesting, and she noted it for later. But he did nod at acceptance and said, “Then tell me spider, tell me what beyond weakness such affection.. such love might bring.”

The spy pulled up a chair and told him things he already heard from the archer. He mused distractidly on how things might have gone if Anthony had been sent to kill him, before they’d made acquaintance. He had seen some of what the midgardian and his suit were capable of, but that was Anthony pulling his punches, so to speak. To see Anthony truly angry and in a rage, well that was curious. He grinned at the thought, “I might spare him yet, for his delicious potential..”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed, disturbed by his response and interrupted his and was interrupted his thoughts as she responded with “If you freed Clint? Even then, I’d still not let you out.”

Loki looked back in his confusion before he understood and redirected to where he was led, saying “But I like this. Your world in the balance, even yourself at risk, and you wouldn’t bargain for one you loved? That sounds rather cold, and trust me.’ He said pressing palms against the surface, which began to form tendrils of ice in spider webs across the glass. “I have some experience.”

Natasha looked down at the ice, raising a finger towards the marks, leaving a smudge as it melted against her finger tip. Her eyebrows raised, it was on the outside of the class. Loki’s mind was racing, if everything was going to plan... then Anthony would be gaining the confidence of the sometimes monster, and the midgardian out of time would be finding the secrets of the man of Fury. But he saw Natasha’s eyes consider the icicles that traced out from his hand and he drew back to slam his fist on the glass. She was intelligent, for her kind, she needed another distraction. So he let his face go into madness, to where it seemed he was losing control.

It worked, it seemed. Natasha looked disgusted, dismissive even and turned around, walking away from Lok. Under her breath she said, “You're a monster.”

Loki laughed, “No, you brought the monster, from whatever prison you keep those like him to serve you here.” Loki’s eyes darted to where Anthony had pointed out cameras before, regretting that he played a card of which Anthony had informed him, but for all the mortals knew, his thrall might also be aware. 

Still, it was a mistake.

The spy turned around to face him once more, all signs of distress washing off her face as she said, “So, Banner... that's your play.”

Loki was surprised, did all the midgardian heroes know of the imprisonment of the sometimes monster and likely others? It was no surprise Anthony had been so easily swayed, his team seemed full of compartmentalized mentality. His mind raced with things to gather from the archer as he distractedly said, “What?”

Natasha looked towards the camera in the room and pressed a button on her wrist and the door to the room opened, revealing Stark standing there staring intently before saying towards the camera in the room, “Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Contain Banner in the lab, by any means necessary. I'm on my way.” Over her shoulder she looked at Loki and said, “Thank you for your cooperation.”

As she walks quickly down the corridor that leads to her next problem, Loki catches the eye of Anthony. He is staring back at Loki with a guarded question in his eyes, and Loki knows the question. Knows Anthony is wondering if now, if now is the time. Anthony takes a step into the room, hand going to his wrist. Loki knows, going towards his invisible servant and technology. 

Loki looks to the cameras and then back to Anthony and says lowly, “Make no mistake, midgardian. Your time is coming, and you will know. Best to attend to your scientist and the monster he needs to become.” He allowed a dark grin to curl at his mouth, letting his eyes slowly again draw to the cameras.  _ Was this a weakness too?  _ He wondered,  _ making sure Anthony did not take a risk when it was not yet needed?  _

Anthony stilled, a look of uncertainty and perhaps a bit of relief. Then a similarly dark look, without any trace of amusement, filled Anthony’s face. His head turns to trace Natasha’s path before looking back, “Soon then. You will get what you deserve, I’ll make sure of it.” Before turning on a heel and following after. 

Loki stares in the same direction, a moment of hesitancy and almost guilt passing through him. Anthony was correct, soon things would change, soon things would become even more dangerous. He sighed, turning in his cell, taking care to look defeated and annoyed, like he made a more serious mistake than he did. 

Anthony was becoming...protective, it seemed. It was certainly helpful, as a back up plan. But, he wondered and began to worry about the fragility of the midgardian. Soon the mortals would begin to understand, and soon Anthony’s mixed allegiance would become much more difficult to charisma away.

Though, soon, he might be free. 

Stark caught up with Natasha easily enough and together they walked through the helicarrier to where Stark had last seen Doctor Banner. He didn’t ask why Natasha already knew where he was. As they turned a corner, they saw the doors open and Steve Rogers enter the room with a large bag. Moments later, they approached and entered the same doors and saw Fury questioning Doctor Banner. The same guard was at Banner’s side. 

Stark heard Fury say, “You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract.”

Doctor Banner gestured to the screens and then to Stark as he walked in, “We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile.”

Stark walked up to where Dr. Banner was working, and in a moment of something he couldn’t describe, a tinge on the edge of his instincts, he threw the guard on the Doctor’s side an eyebrow twitch and stepped up close while typing on his wrist before saying to Fury, **“** And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. (suddenly his monitor showed a collection of confidential files and he said, “What is PHASE 2?” 

Suddenly, Steve drops an assault riffle with the logo of Hydra on the table causing Fury, Banner and Stark to turn around.  _ Cap looks pissed. _ Stark took the moment to minimize one screen and show a text document that he had quickly typed up to show the Doctor, as if sharing the uncovered evidence of SHIELD but the note said, “Something is happening soon, get ready. Might not be in your control, find me after.” The Doctor made no motion, only tensing his eyebrows and sighing as if in resignation.

Rogers continued on to Natasha, Fury, and to a lesser degree, the others in the room saying, “PHASE 2 is SHIELD using the cube to make weapons.” He then looked towards Stark and sheepishly said, “Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow.”

Stark was not as confused as he expected to be as Doctor Banner took the distraction to gesture to the guard at the same message. The guard read quickly, before looking back to Stark in understanding before back to Banner. Meanwhile Stark looked consideringly at Rogers, it seemed the hero of his father was allying himself to Stark. This could be helpful. _ Ugh, Loki is rubbing off. _

Fury responded back saying **, "** Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're…” 

Stark interrupted, knowing the next play as JARVIS had pinged him earlier on uncovering some of the firewalled documents. "I'm sorry, Nick. But what else are you lying about?...What else are you hiding, or more accurately, who else?”

He moves the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans of the weapons and blueprints of the outer level of some sort of containment center, one for unpredictable captives. He made a guess, and judging by the increased tension coming from Doctor Banner and strangely enough, the guard at his side… He was right.

Rogers made a disgusted noise, “I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit.” 

Doctor Bruce Banner was, understandable, quite upset. The blueprints of the center he was held at were much larger than he had seen while there, that meant there was either many prisoners, or there was the allotment for more. This wasn’t protection. Doctor Banner looked at Stark, and then Natasha with betrayal in his eyes, “Did you know about this?”

Stark widened his eyes and gestured to his wrist and said somewhat truthfully, “Not in time to do anything about it, not until now.” 

Natasha said, “You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?”

Doctor Banner scoffed, **“** I was pretty well removed when Fury had me in chains, while he tortured someone from the goddamn Holocaust.”

There was a sharp intake of breath from the guard at his side while Rogers looked confused, while Stark looked calculating, while Fury made no reaction, and while Natasha shook her head dismissively said, “This isn’t you, this is Loki manipulating you.”

As Doctor Banner opened his mouth to retort, Fury interrupted him saying **,** "Because of him...Because Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned...But Loki and you...you're not the only people out there, are you? Not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

The doors to the room opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hearty hug to slashing moon, lyrellys, antisocialite, thisisaboringusername. Your words and kudos are dearly apprciated.   
> See ya in the comments. Kudos me if ya wanna see juuust how Loki's plan unfurls, and just what..just what might decisions Stark might make. Already his mind is piecing together that guard.
> 
> Only a few chapters left.   
> Count is now final.  
> (Till the sequel that is)


	24. And What If That's All We Need It To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter went around and around a few times, and at the last moment... a certain God of Chaos just couldn't resist.
> 
> The relative POV jumps around a bit, but only on a surface level and it should be mostly obvious whose thoughts are tinting the narrative while its happening.

As the doors opened, a god of thunder and heir apparent to the throne of Asgard walked through, saying, “No, Man of Fury, there are many out there. Beyond your realm. Did you not wonder, why my brother came to your planet?"

Fury’s eyes darted across the room, his eyebrow twitching in frustration as he said between his teeth, “Is he your people then? You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.”

Stark watched Thor curiously, from what he knew, Thor and Loki weren't exactly the same type of people but who was he to argue family dynamics. He said to Fury, “So this is a Nuclear deterrent then. 'Cause that always calms everything right down.”

Fury turned towards Stark and said, “Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?”

Rogers was nodding along with Fury, saying, “I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep…”

 _Well, it didn’t take much for them to turn,_ he mused, saying out loud, “Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me? I thought we were discussing the real enem-”

Shaking his head, in a rare moment of dry sarcasm, Rogers interrupted, saying, “ I'm sorry, isn't everything?”

Stark would remember this, remember how when they had evidence of other threats, how easily they turned on him. Forcing his hand, and his eyes went dark as he considered those around him, weighing options.

Thor said, “I thought humans were more evolved than this….Did you always give your champions such mistrust?

Stark threw Thor a grateful look before turning back to Rogers and Fury saying, “I’m beginning to feel a upset with all these threats, and I can promise you…” he looked to Doctor Banner and winked, before turning back and addressing Rogers, “I can promise you...you won’t like me when I’m angry.”

  
  


In a cell located just slightly elsewhere, a figure was leaning back with his eyes closed, mouth twitching in amusement before he sensed another aircraft approaching this one and requesting landing, within moments permission was granted. Loki’s eyes opened and he allowed his mouth to pull in a grin. He was certain it would work, but there’s something quite delicious about it coming together.

Thor observed the room as tension mounted. There was something oddly familiar about it, everyone seemed to be losing tempers, but the Man of Iron was almost deliberate. Finding a moment between barbs, he looked at Fury saying, “You speak of control but’ And his eyes met a few others as he paused, before looking directly at Stark and finishing with, “but you seem to court chaos.”

The room continued to rise in noise, and Banner reacted to his words, calling himself a time bomb, blaming himself. Something Loki would never do. But Thor did not miss how, just for a moment, Stark’s hand reached towards his wrist gauntlets, eyes staring back considering. It was a look Thor was familiar with, not that anyone else would be. A look of consideration, of calculation. A look that was deciding if the trick was up, or if there was more of a game to be played.

Thor had seen it often enough.

Could it be a coincidence? Thor allowed his eyes to wander back to the next one arguing, for now he would let it play out. There was still more going on besides even this suspicion. It added more questions without giving answers. 

Banner stepped up very closely to Fury, who made eye contact as his hand reached for something at his side saying, “You need to step away.” Fury looked towards the guard who was keeping a very close eye on Banner, _good_. 

Stark put his arm around Banner casually, which startled the doctor as that was not...commonly done as of late, saying to Fury, "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam? Wouldn’t want the guy to feel too locked up, might just be karma on whoever is on the other side of the door when he busts out.” Cheerfully grinning, “Hypothetically of course!” He owered his voice before continuing in a stage whisper, “No use trying to make friends with the wrong sort, Bruce. I can help you there." The guard snorted on the other side of Banner, quietly saying, "Why am I not surprised?"

Banner began shaking his head, trying to force himself to meditate as the tension was rising, it did not remotely help when Starks arm was forcibly removed from his shoulder as Steve and Tony began to argue in earnest and personally.

Banner only caught snatches of the conversation as Steve scoffed and accused Tony of being nothing without his suit, and Stark listing off accomplishments. Rogers shook his head in response said, “You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”

Tony sneered back, saying, “Nah. Fury and _Natalie_ already decided that for me. You’d be surprised at what me and mine are capable of, old man.”

Scoffing at Stark, Rogers turned towards Fury to ask what the next step was. _Ever the faithful soldier, even with evidence of doubt, he fell back in line. Typical…._ Stark looked at Thor for a moment, who was looking around the room like he could almost hear something, but Stark had no idea what.

At the exterior of the helicarrier, a small undetected aircraft maneuvered towards one of the large turbine engines. Barton stands at the base, holding out his bow. He pulls out a grenade tipped arrow and points right at the engine. Then...Barton moves his aim, pointing the arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. He releases. The arrow flies out, but then sharply heads for the engine. The arrow is punctured onto the engine. It has a visible timer which is counting down.

In the interior, Stark was looking back at Thor, there was something much too...aware in his expression. This entire fucking meeting was an exercise in multitasking, frankly. As his watch chimed in another note, he mused how much more helpful JARVIS might be if he had an actual body to gesture around with. Then JARVIS could tell the others about, he thought, looking down and reading the note. Ah, that was actually pretty relevant. He looked up again but he room was different.

 _Really? Now?_ Aloud, not that it might even be necessary, Stark said "I'll assume based on the lack of anything interesting or undressing, this isn’t a social call.”

A familiar voice said, ‘Things are going to start happening very quickly. Allow them to escalate, everything is going according to plan.”

Suddenly, there was someone approaching out of the void. Stark looked at the only person in the dark blue space, devoid of depth and scenery. “Not to act out of character, but unless things are dire, this is not a good time for a chat, Loki. But somehow I think you know that."

“Keep an eye on those you would find most useful, or dangerous. It would not serve me well to lose such an interesting companion and I cannot afford to distract others on your behalf in the near future.”

Now, they were only a arms length apart, and while Stark was feeling a bit defensive on the subtle jab of needing rescue, there was something between the words. Something like... “Loki...are you... worried about me?”

Loki took a few short breathes, allowing the beeping of a countdown to fill the air around them.

Now, he was feeling rather smug. Stark said, “I assume that isn’t a metaphor. Still, this meeting could have been an emai-”

But his words were cut off as Loki grabbed his face, closing the distance in a kiss. Loki’s hand curled in the hair at the back of Anthony’s head, pulling him back so he could taste fully, just in case. The midgardian’s mouth was almost too warm, and he tasted delicious. _If only there were more time._ He pulled back, leaving Anthony leaning forward, chasing for another taste, sufficiently distracted from Loki's revealing moment of weakness, a somewhat dazed expression on his face. 

Loki laughed once, “Survive this afternoon, my mortal, and we can discuss the next steps.” He pulled back and began to still his mind to let the spell unravel. Before he could, Anthony stepped forward and laid the outside of a palm at the left side of his chin, encouraging him to tilt his head to the side. “Anthony, as you said, there is little...ah”

The sensation of Anthony’s mouth on his neck was not something he had the opportunity to get used to, feeling his mouth bit down before a tongue lapped up and down for a few seconds. In this mindscape, Loki's body was an extension of his mind, and he groaned as his hands clenched. It was not long enough, as he inhaled deeply, he told himself just a few more seconds, just something to balance against the less pleasant memories in his cell. 

It was unusual for Stark, to find himself a part of another's larger plan, even less so being comfortable with it. But here, now, it was attractive. It felt good, to be aware of a game plan that others were scrambling to grasp. He knew, in this moment, that his body was in the middle of a tense arguement with teammates, but here, now,he was playing another game entirely. "My own personal god of chaos, my how fun you are to worship." He continued licking Loki's neck, taking care to trace his tongue behind Loki's ear and he said, "Alas, there isn’t much time. Tension is quite high, isn’t that curious?”

It was hard to describe the senstion, words gave power, feelings gave power. Worship gives power. Feeling a burst of energy, Loki manifested a wall behind where Stark was standing, pressing him back against it for a few precious moments. Using the friction to wrap his fingers around Stark’s thighs and lift him back and up. It would have been short work to freely lift him, though there was something enticing about pushing back, about being less than gentle.

He had been in a cell for a little while, and he was restricted in the plan he was forming halfway on guesswork, not that he would admit it to the mortal. Therefore he could allow himself to take the forceful lead. He pulled Stark's mouth back from his neck to taste him, to make a promise he could not otherwise allow his tongue to make. Not out loud, not yet. And as he tasted more, let his tongue wrap around Anthony’s, he let himself think for a few dangerous moments how glorious it might be to have someone worth letting the realms hang for. 

Alas, Loki could only hold him there for a few moments and not lose awareness of the other pieces in play. As they pulled back from another, he let the spell unravel, and the last thing he heard as his eyes opened back in his cell was Stark says, “By the way, I think Thor-”

Stark’s eyes opened again, as he saw Steve bantering with Fury before he turned back to Stark, looking somewhat impatient. Fury seems to be in the middle of arguing with Banner, trying to get him to go back to his room. Stark looked around, and the only other one looking in his direction was Thor, who had a look on his face like he recognized something, or sensed something. 

Stark did feel guilty, at being relieved at Banner being the nuke in the room, _God was this how Loki lived, reveling in chaos you had a hand in? Probably, still, he has his merits._ Stark mused as he desperately hoped without checking that the evidence of his jaunt to another place didn't follow him back.

Banner responded to whatever Fury had said with, “Where? You rented my room. Or will your guards cart me back to where you keep your other secrets all chained up until you need us?”

Fury had no sympathy in his expression, nor his voice, as he said, “It’s a matter of safety, Doctor Banner, not control.. You understood that once.”

Incredulously, Banner said, “I used to understand much less than I do now. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I came to you to save people, to help people. Even with your tests, endless tests, I was good, until you dragged me back as a freak show and put everyone here at risk! And guess what? I know something you don't know. Because, I know someone you don't know.”

Stark made an impressed face, seeing everyone look very unsettled. It was, rather unlikely, that Banner had guessed what side Stark was stepping towards. But even if he did, Stark would still be impressed.

But one other person didn’t, it was the guard. The guard had been slowly retreating from Banner’s side the more unhinged he became. Circling the room. It was a testament to the tension that no one commented on it, but Stark saw Thor trace the figure before assessing Banner as the immediate unknown threat. At least, when Stark was looking in Thor's direction.

The brute was the prince of world of fighters, and Stark would not be underestimating him anytime soon. But, Stark noticed something else though, and leaned forward towards Banner saying, “Hey, it’s your friendly neighborhood science bro...just curious, are you aware you’re holding the scepter or...?”

Banner looks down, shocked to see he is holding Loki’s scepter. Seeing that the doctor is moving to put it back down, Stark intercepts while saying, “No need to brandish it at the agents, makes them nervous." Stark felt guilt, because they both knew that wasn't what Banner was doing, but Stark also knew that any moment of defense from Banner would only help Stark. He continued, saying "Why don’t I just hold onto that for the moment?"

Fury made a noise of disagreement and moved to intercept, but the look of warning from Stark, and the green tinged look of being on the edge from Banner, stilled him in his step. He nodded once to Stark, who barely resisted rolling his eyes.

Searching for a distraction as he walked over towards where the scepter had been held, but not putting it back. He idly brushed his watch and sent an alert he had seen from JARVIS minutes ago to the main monitor and said with an air of drama, “There's something else. It’s the Tesseract, we found it. But...that can't be right-”

And then they all saw a pinprick of red outside the window grow larger before the helicarrier quaked as if a bomb had gone off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might need a bit of time to figure out just how the last few chapters are going to go, unless there's just sooo many kudos or comments I feel guilty and am basically forced to update sooner.
> 
> (Worshiper of tricks and chaos I suppose :P )

**Author's Note:**

> "When injustice becomes law, rebellion becomes duty."


End file.
